Blutrausch
by AnSoRa
Summary: Edward hat Bella verlassen, um sie vor sich selbst zu beschützen. Doch als er von einem blutrünstigen Massenmörder hört, der in Forks immer wieder Menschen tötet, treibt es ihn und seine Familie Hals über Kopf zurück. Doch Bella ist verschwunden. Als die Cullens Bella im Wald begegnen, ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Nichts ist so wie es scheint...
1. Chapter 1 Der Anfang vom Ende

****_Mir sind schon länger Ideen zum zweiten Twilight-Band im Kopf rum gespukt und jetzt hab ich sie einfach mal aufgeschrieben.  
_

_Das ist ehrlich gesgat der Band, den ich am wenigsten leiden kann, weil ich Jacob irgenwie ziemlich nervig finde. Tja, jetzt hab ich das mal so aufgeschrieben, wies mir passt ;)  
_

_Ich hoffe das es euch gefällt!  
_

_Bitte verzeiht mir Rechtschreibfehler und falsch gesetzte Satzzeichen  
_

_Die Personen gehören natürlich alle Stephenie Meyer, ich leih sie mir nur mal eben aus  
_

**Bella**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam schmerzte mein Kopf und ich konnte mich kaum bewegen.

Ich lag am Waldrand. Irgendwo im Umkreis musste Forks sein, doch ich hörte keine Motorengeräusche.

Der Himmel war von großen schwarzen Wolken verdunkelt die sich am Horizont zu hohen Bergen auftürmten.

Es dämmerte, die Sonne war gerade untergegangen.

Am Horizont war von dem satten Abendrot nur noch ein zartes Rosa übrig geblieben.

Dunkelgrünes Moos überwucherte den Pfad neben mir und verdeckte ihn halb. An einem kantigen Felsbrocken neben mir klebte Blut, mein Blut.

Irgendetwas schob und drückt an der Schwelle meines Bewusstseins.

Wie war ich hier her gekommen? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch meinen geschundenen Körper.

„Kommst du endlich wieder zu dir, Bella? Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich aus versehen umgebracht." Die schneidende Stimme ließ mir den Atem stocken, die Härchen an meinen Armen stellten sich auf.

Victoria war hier. Mit den Augen suchte ich den Wald ab. Da stand sie, wunderschön, einem Racheengel gleich. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem roten Haar, bauschte es auf.

„Du kannst dir sicher denken, warum ich hier bin, oder Bella?" Ohne Eile schlenderte sie auf mich zu. Ich schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf.

„Nun, Edward hat James getötet. Er war das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Jetzt werde ich dich töten, weil du das wichtigste in seinem Leben bist."

Victoria lächelte und kauerte sich vor mich hin, wie eine Raubkatze, kurz vor dem Sprung.

„Es wundert mich allerdings, dass er nicht bei dir ist. Das ist doch so gar nicht seine Art, dich alleine zu lassen, so schutzlos", sagte sie beiläufig.

„Er hat mich verlassen." Meine Stimme brach weg.

Victorias Augen weiteten sich. Hätte ich noch weinen gekonnt, hätte ich das jetzt bestimmt getan, doch ich hatte in den vergangenen drei Monaten so viel geweint, dass ich es jetzt einfach nicht mehr konnte. Der Schmerz wurde nicht weniger. Edward hatte einen Teil von mir mitgenommen, als er gegangen war.

Victoria lachte schallend. „Du könntest einem fast Leid tun. Ein schwaches Menschchen, dass einen Vampir liebt." Sie seufzte. „Aber es scheint mir dennoch komisch, dass er dich verlassen hat. Nach alldem, was er für dich getan hat..." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

Ich schaffte es, mich unter Schmerzen hochzuziehen. Doch dann knickten meine Beine unter mir ein. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, Bella? Du bist schließlich Schuld an James Tod."

Mir war es egal, was sie mit mir machte.

Victoria betrachtete mich eingehend. „Ich sehe in deinen Augen den Wunsch zu sterben, Bella." Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, dann breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es schien so, als hätte sie über den Verlauf meiner Zukunft entschieden.

„Schau mich nicht so hoffnungsvoll an, ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Du bekommst eine Strafe. Du bekommst das, was du am wenigsten willst. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Victorias Lächeln verzog sich an den Mundwinkeln, es wirkte wie eine Drohung. In einer fliesenden Bewegung sprang sie auf und umkreiste mich, wie das Raubtier seine Beute.

„Vielleicht errätst du es mit ein bisschen Hilfe. Du bekommst das Gegenteil von deinem Wunsch. Du wünschst dir den Tod, stattdessen bekommst du..."

„Das ewige Leben", sagte ich tonlos.

Ohne Edward wollte ich nicht ewig leben. Er hatte meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der ich mir die Verwandlung zum Vampir gewünscht hatte, doch seit Edward mich verlassen hatte, schienen mir selbst wenige Jahre zu lange.

„Bitte...nicht!", flehte ich. Victoria lächelte.

Sie kniete sich neben mich und packte meinen Arm, auf dem sich die sichelförmige Narbe von James Biss deutlich abzeichnete. Die eisige Temperatur ihrer Haut war mir schmerzlich vertraut.

Victoria lächelte und biss zu. Ich hörte es leise reißen, als sich die scharfen Vampirzähne in meine Haut gruben.

Schwärze umgab mich. Ich versuchte sie beiseite zu schieben, damit ich wieder sehen konnte, doch sie war zäh und dickflüssig. Vielleicht war ich wieder bewusstlos geworden.

Aber bewusstlos konnte man keine Schmerzen empfinden, warum tat ich es dann?

Zuerst nahm ich ihn nur unterschwellig wahr. Ich konnte noch zusammenhängend denken. Doch plötzlich überrollte mich eine heiße Lawine an Schmerz. Glühende Lava versenkte meinen Körper von innen.

Ich verbrannte bei lebendigem Leib. Warum half mir niemand? Mir war es egal, was sie taten, Hauptsache die Schmerzen hörten auf. Warum töteten sie mich nicht?

Wo waren Renee´ und Charlie? Sie sollten das Feuer ausmachen oder mich töten.

Der Schmerz steigerte sich weiter, obwohl ich das nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers ging in Flammen auf und keiner machte sich die Mühe, mich zu erlösen.

**Alice**

So musste sich ein Mensch fühlen, dachte ich.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so machtlos gefühlt, wie seit dem Tag, an dem Edward Bella verlassen hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem _wir _Bella verlassen hatten.

Die Sorge um sie trieb mich förmlich in den Wahnsinn. Wie musste es dann erst Edward ergehen?

Ich wünschte mir so sehnlich die Zeit zurück, in der ich Bella zum Shoppen geschleppt hatte, mit ihr gemeinsam kitschige Liebesfilme angesehen hatte, mit ihr Unternehmungen gemacht hatte.

Ich vermisste ihre entsetzten Blicke, wenn ich sie dazu nötigte sich zu schminken oder das leichte rosa ihrer Wangen und ihre leuchtenden Augen, wenn sie über Edward sprach. Aus jedem Wort, das ihren Mund verließ, konnte man die unbändige Liebe hören, die sie für ihn empfand.

Wir alle vermissten Bella schmerzlich, doch wir mussten Edwards Entscheidung ohne sie zu leben akzeptieren.

Er wollte ihr ein normales Leben ermöglichen, doch ich wusste, dass sie kein normales Leben führen wollte. Edward unterschätzte Bellas Gefühle. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie an ihrem Schmerz zerbrach.

Ich seufzte. Jasper sah mich besorgt an. Es entging ihm nicht, dass ohne Bella die Quelle meiner Energie irgendwie versiegt zu sein schien.

Doch Jasper wusste, dass wenn ich über meine Gefühle hätte reden wollen, ich das längst getan hätte.

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich die Schläfen rieb. Die hoffnungslose Stimmung in unserer Familie bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Ich konnte die Qual nur erahnen, die es ihm bereitete, unser alle Gefühle zu spüren. Ich zerbrach ja schon fast an meinen eigenen.

Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, jagen zu gehen. Es hatte mich nicht halb so sehr abgelenkt, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Lautlos bewegten Jasper und ich uns auf die Hintertür unseres neuen Hauses zu, kaum schneller als ein Mensch. Er öffnete mir die Türe und ich trat beklommen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Stimmung war so hoffnungslos und voller stummer Verzweiflung, dass ich am liebsten wieder kehrt gemacht hätte.

Carlei saß wie eine Statue auf dem Sofa, neben ihm Esme.

Emmett baute lustlos ein zehnstöckiges Kartenhaus und warf es dann so heftig um, dass die Karten sich im ganzen Wohnzimmer verteilten.

Rosalie hatte ein Buch in der Hand, doch ihre Augen ruhten seit fast zwei Stunden auf derselben Zeile.

Edward saß auf dem Sessel in der Ecke, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er litt.

Seit drei Monaten fehlte unserer Familie der Antrieb.

Bella fehlte. Als Edward beschlossen hatte, Bella zu ihrer Sicherheit zu verlassen, hatte er sicher nicht gewusst, was das für uns alle bedeuten würde.

Ich ließ mich seufzend auf das Sofa fallen. Nur Esme machte sich die Mühe, aufzuschauen.

„Was ist, Alice?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Emmett überlegte, ob er ein pikantes Thema zur Sprache bringen sollte, oder nicht. Angesichts Edwards unberechenbarer Stimmungsschwankungen, war das wohl keine so gute Idee. Emmetts Gedanken verliefen in eine ähnliche Richtung. Missmutig zerrupfte er eine der am Boden verstreuten Spielkarten zu winzigen Schnipseln.

Er überlegte sich genau, wie er sich ausdrücken wollte und ging im Kopf Edwards mögliche Reaktionen durch. Schließlich sah ich, wie sein Entschluss wankte, sich dann jedoch festigte.

„Wie lange wollen wir so weiter machen? Es wird nicht besser!" Emmett fixierte Carleis Gesicht beim Sprechen, unter Edwards mörderischen Blick wäre er mit Sicherheit in die Knie gegangen, obwohl er viel größer war als er.

Carlei sah uns aus müden Augen an. Er wirkte unheimlich alt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nur Edward kann diese Entscheidung treffen." Er sprach langsam und bedächtig. „Allerdings", fügte er hinzu, „Solltest du dir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, was es für Bella bedeutet, von dir getrennt zu kann deine Gefühle nicht ihm selben Maße erwidern, da sie noch nicht so lange Zeit auf dieser Welt ist wie du, aber du darfst ihre Gefühle nicht unterschätzen. Sie waren stark genug, um über die Tatsache, dass wir anders sind hinweg zu sehen, um ihren menschlichen Freunden den Rücken zu kehren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt ohne dich leben kann, Edward."

Edward starrte Carlei mit einer Mischung aus unbändiger Verzweiflung und Schmerz an.

Es schien so, als hätte Carlei diese Rede schon längere Zeit vorbereitet gehabt und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um sie zu halten. Edward hätte anhand Carleis Gedanken sofort merken können, in welche Richtung dessen Gedanken gingen, doch in letzter Zeit entging ihm so einiges.

„Was soll das heißen?" Edwards Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Ich befürchte, dass es zu spät war, um Bella zu verlassen. Sie steckt schon viel zu tief in der Sache drin. Es muss für sie sehr schmerzhaft sein, wenn nicht sogar unerträglich, ohne dich, ohne _uns _zu leben. Edward, sie _gehört_ nun mal zu uns!"

Carleis Stimme war nun mehr ein Flehen.

Edward sprang auf und hatte mit zwei langen Schritten das Zimmer durchquert. Er riss die Tür auf und verschwand in die Nacht.

Esme legte Carlei tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Familie war das wichtigste für sie. Uns alle so verzweifelt zusehen machte sie fertig. Sie schluchzte auf, sie hätte jetzt geweint, wenn uns das möglich gewesen wäre. Carlei umarmte sie.

„Er kommt zurück", sagte ich und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Edward wird nicht lange weg sein."

Ich konnte es deutliche sehen.

_So ich hoffe, euch haben die ersten paar Seiten gefallen! mir hat es jedenfalls viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben._

_Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind auch schon fertig, aber ich wart jetzt erst mal ab, ob überhaupt jemand die Geschichte liest.  
_

_Seid nicht zu hart mit mir ! Das ist mein erstes Fanfic ;)  
_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich seeehr freuen *hundeblick aufsetz*  
_

_Wenn ich sehe, dass die Story gelesen wird, folgt bald das nächste Kapitel :)  
_

_Soo genug gelabert xD  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Streitigkeiten

Bella

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, viel zu schnell und holprig.  
Ich wand mich, versuchte mir das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen, damit es endlich aufhörte.  
Der Schmerz war schlimmer geworden und steigerte sich weiter. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach etwas vergleichbarem, aber es fiel mir nichts ein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und ich würde durchdrehen. Ich schlug um mich und rief nach jemandem, der mich erlösen konnte, doch niemand hörte mich. Mit einem letzten dumpfen Schlag erstarrte mein Herz.  
Das erste was ich wahrnahm war die Abwesenheit von Schmerz.  
Das zweite, dass ich trotz des Feuers in mir noch zu Leben schien.  
Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Finger, formte die Hände zu Fäusten, dann öffnete ich die Augen. Es war als würde ich sie zum ersten Mal richtig öffnen. Als wäre ich neugeboren worden. Ich sah alles. Jeder einzelne Faser der Blätter an den Bäumen, jede winzige Vertiefung an ihren Stämmen. Alles war so klar, als hätte ich die Welt bis her nur durch einen Schleier gesehen.  
Ein Rest des Feuers der Verwandlung war übrig geblieben und züngelte als kleines Flämmchen in meiner Kehle. Klein im Verglich zu dem Feuer. Der Schmerz war dennoch sehr intensiv und...irrational. Das Brennen löste ein Verlangen in mir aus, dass mich zu übermannen drohte.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprang ich auf.  
Ich war ein Vampir. Mein Körper war für die Ewigkeit erstarrt, schnell und kraftvoll und potentiell tödlich. Ich war nicht nur äußerlich stark, sondern auch innerlich. Mein Durst wollte gestillt werden. Ich war eine unwiderstehliche Tötungsmaschine.  
Keiner konnte mich verletzten, kein Bär, kein Jaguar und noch nicht mal Edward Cullen.

Rosalie

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unsere Familie durch Edwards Entscheidung so leiden könnte.

Ich hatte Bella nie gemocht, das gab ich ohne jeden Zweifel zu, doch Edward so leiden zu sehen, traf mich. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt, hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Sache mit Bella nur schlecht für ihn ausgehen konnte, doch ich konnte meinen Triumph nicht genießen, obwohl sich mein Rat bewarheitet hatte.

Nein, ich mochte Bella nicht, doch zu sagen, dass ich sie nicht auf irgendeine kranke Art und Weise vermisste, wäre eine Lüge.

Edward traf Bellas Verlust am meisten, ich konnte nur erahnen wie viel ihm die Entscheidung gekostet hatte, sie zu verlassen. Aber warum hatte er es überhaupt getan? Er machte alles unnötig kompliziert. Wie konnte er so egoistisch sein, und unserer Familie das antun? Alice war nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie benahm sich genau gegensätzlich zu ihrem eigentlichen Verhalten. Still und energielos saß sie neben Jasper auf dem Sofa. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie fertig es sie machte, von Bella getrennt zu sein. Sie war doch nur ein vollkommen durchschnittlicher Mensch! Aber meine ganze Familie war ja im Bezug auf Bella total übersensibel. Was fanden sie bloß an ihr? Was fand ich an ihr, dass ich sie vermisste? Jedoch natürlich nicht mal annähernd auf dieselbe intensive Art wie Edward und Alice und auch nicht wie Carlisle und Esme. Sagen wir einfach mal, dass ich mich an Bella gewöhnt hatte.

Emmett vermisste sie. Er hatte zu nichts Lust, zu keinen Wetten oder Wettkämpfen und er machte keine Witze mehr auf anderer Leute Kosten.

Ich hörte Edward ein paar Kilometer weiter südlich. In wenigen Sekunden würde er wieder hier sein. Er war nur wenige Stunden weg gewesen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er seine Entscheidung zu Gunsten der Familie getroffen hatte.

Ich wollte endlich mein altes Leben und meine energiegeladene Familie zurück. Ich wollte endlich wieder einen gutgelaunten Edward sehen.

Wir alle starrten auf die Hintertüre und warteten auf seine Rückkehr.

Zum ersten Mal, seit wir in Kanada angekommen waren, war so etwas wie Hoffnung in unseren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Doch als ich Alices niedergeschlagenen Blick sah, wusste ich schon, dass sein Entschluss nach wie vor derselbe war. Auch die anderen, die sich vor Spannung unbewusst nach vorne gelehnt hatten, ließen sich wieder auf dem Sofa zurück sinken, resignierter denn je.

Edward war nur nachhause gekommen, um Alices Bericht zu Bellas Zukunft zu hören.

Sie hatte ihm das Eingeständnis abgerungen, einmal in der Woche Bellas Zukunft überprüfen zu dürfen. Jeden Montagabend um halb Neun. Wir lebten praktisch nur für diesen einen Moment, in dem Alice uns mitteilte, dass Bella irgendwelche Pläne fürs Wochenende hatte, oder einen Kuchen backen wollte. Wir überstanden die Woche nur damit, ein Lebenszeichen von ihr bekommen zu haben.

Edward öffnete Türe und ließ sich neben Carlisle sinken. Keiner fragte nach seinem Entschluss, wir kannten ihn alle schon durch Alices Verhalten.

Unser alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.

Sie nickte uns zu, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Bellas Zukunft.

Nach einer halben Minute hatte sie immer noch nichts gesagt.

„Was ist da los, Alice?", fragte Edward voller Ungeduld. Er las ihre Gedanken, doch scheinbar war Alice sich nicht sicher.

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich glaube, etwas stimmt mit meiner Gabe nicht."

Sie massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Emmett nervös, er hasste diese Art von Zwiegespräch. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Alice?" Jasper strich ihr besorgt über den Arm.

Esme und Carlisle rutschten unruhig auf dem Sofa herum und ich legte endgültig das Buch aus der Hand, in dem ich sowie so nicht gelesen hatte.

„Herr Gott noch mal, jetzt sagt schon was los ist!", beschwerte sich Em.

„Ich sehe nichts!", sagte Alice frustriert.

„Nichts?" Emmett konnte es nicht glauben.

„Vielleicht stimmt ja etwas nicht", warf ich ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Alice hob hilflos die Schultern. „Es kann auch an meiner Gabe liegen. Zurzeit entgeht mir vieles."

Edward schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen.

„Dann konzentrier dich!" Er war lauter geworden.

„Das tu ich doch, Edward, ich...", sagte Alice noch bevor Jasper sie unterbrach.

„Alice gibt ihr bestes! Du solltest ihr danken statt sie anzuschreien." Jasper funkelte Edward böse an.

Carlisle hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Das bringt doch jetzt nichts. Edward, es könnte etwas mit Bella passiert sein, vielleicht sollten wir ihr einen kurzen Besuch abstatten. Sie muss uns ja nicht sehen."

„Ich kann das machen", sagte Emmett sofort. Er hasste es machtlos zu sein.

„Nein." Edwards Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Es wird an Alices Gabe liegen. Ich habe Bella versprochen, dass es sein wird, als hätte es uns nie gegeben. Es wäre...falsch, sich weiter in ihr Leben einzumischen, auch wenn sie es nicht merken würde." Edward schien vollkommen überzeugt.

„Edward, bitte", sagte ich in einem letzten Versuch ihn umzustimmen.

„Es kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Kannst du auf Dauer so weiter leben? Ich kann es nicht. Es geht nicht mehr ohne Bella."

Alle sahen mich überrascht an. Ich hatte nie ein Geheimnis aus meiner Abneigung Bella gegenüber gemacht.

Edwards Augen sprühten förmlich Funken vor Wut.

„Rosalie, du hasst Bella. Du konntest sie noch nie leiden, also tu jetzt nicht so, als wüsstest du, was das beste für sie oder für uns ist."

Ich starrte ihn böse an und sprang ohne zu überlegen auf.

„Es geht mir nicht um Bella, meine Sorge gilt dieser Familie. Du machst uns alle kaputt mit deiner selbstsüchtigen Entscheidung. Wir haben ein Recht auf ein unbeschwertes Leben, Edward, merkst du nicht, was du alles zerstörst?"

Edward war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Seine Oberlippe zog sich zurück und entblößte seine Zähne. „Ich werde nach Forks fahren und nach Bella sehen. Ich werde ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagen", drohte ich.

„Wenn du das machst, Rosalie, bist du nicht mehr meine Schwester", knurrte Edward.

„Rose", sagte Carlisle, bemüht die überschäumenden Emotionen zu besänftigen.

„Wir müssen Edwards Entscheidung akzeptieren. Es ist ganz allein seine Sache, wie er die Situation handhaben möchte."

„Ist es nicht", schrie ich zornig. „Es ist genauso unsere Sache. Kannst du noch lachen, Carlisle, kannst du unser bisheriges Leben weiterführen, als wäre nichts gewesen?"

Er schwieg, weil die Antwort auf der Hand lag.

Edward stellte sich mir in den Weg. „Du wirst das nicht machen, Rose", knurrte er.

Mir war bewusst, dass er mich nicht würde gehen lassen.

„Nicht heute", sagte ich tonlos und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Bella

Mit einem einzigen geschmeidigen Satz stand ich vor ihm.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Wandere mich sah. Sein unglaublich anziehender Duft sättigte die Luft und ließ meine Kehle in Flammen aufgehen.

„Miss, haben sie sich verlaufen?", fragte er heißer und versuchte sich geräuschlos zu räuspern, wobei sein Blick verschleiert meinen Körper fixierte.

Sein Mund stand leicht offen, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein", sagte ich und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln.

Er starrte mich verwirrt an, seine Lippen bebten.

„Nun, was... was tun Sie... dann hier?", stammelte er. Ihm entwich ein leises Keuchen.

„Ich werde meinen Durst stillen." Ich beobachtete jede seiner Regungen.

Sein Kinn zuckte. Die Erregung, die er bei meinem Anblick empfand, wurde von Angst überschattet.

Er machte ungeschickt ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ich hielt ihn an seiner Jacke fest.

„Na, na, na, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ich und lehnt mich nah zu ihm hin.

Der Wanderer schluckt, sein Adamsapfel hob und senkt sich. So nah an seiner Kehle traf mich eine Wolke seines Duftes in konzentrierter Form. Gierig sog ich ihn ein.

Der Mann war wie versteinert.

Langsam ließ ich seine Jacke los.

Ich beugte mich noch näher zu ihm, meine Lippen streiften seinen Hals.

Ihm entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Als ich mich wieder von ihm weg lehnte und ihm tief in die Augen sah, wurde sein Blick panisch.

Durch die Lichtverhältnisse, hatte er meine blutroten Augen zuerst nicht gesehen.

Er wollte davon rennen, ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung erlaubte ich ihm, dann sprang ich so blitzschnell vor ihn, dass er fast in mich hineingerannt wäre. Das wäre für ihn ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen. Wer rannte schon freiwillig gegen einen Felsbrocken?

Ich kauerte mich vor ihm hin, bereit zum Sprung.

Panisch versuchte der Mann in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zu flüchten, doch ich hatte genug mit ihm gespielt. Meinen Körper dürstete es nach seinem Blut. Ich schnellte vor und versenkte meine messerscharfen Zähne in seinem Hals. Ich trank schnell und schon nach wenigen Schlucken erschlaffte sein Körper.

Was für ein lachhafter kleiner Mensch, ein dreckiges Würmchen, keine Träne wert.

Menschliche Reaktionen waren so leicht vorhersehbar.

Ungerührt betrachtete ich die Leiche des Mannes auf dem grünen Untergrund.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, ihn wegzuschaffen. Innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage würde man ihn finden, doch Spuren, die einem zum Täter führen könnten, gab es nicht.

Ich hinterließ keine Spuren. Ich war das perfekte Raubtier.

Ich beschloss nachhause zu gehen und etwas frisches zum anziehen zu holen. Charlie war um diese Uhrzeit arbeiten. Ich rannte los, der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht. Ich genoss die vielen Gerüche, es duftete nach Harz und Blättern und ein bisschen modrig.

In wenigen Sekunden stand ich am Waldrand. Ich konnte Charlies Haus durch die Zweige sehen. Mein Transporter war am Randstreifen geparkt. Das Bild strahlte Normalität aus, als hätte sich mein Leben nicht vollkommen verändert.

Ich sah mich um, bevor ich aus dem schützenden Wald trat und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Rasen überquerte.

Ich nahm den Schlüssel aus dem Versteck unter dem Dachvorsprung, schloss auf und rannte hinauf in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte gerade eine frische Jeans anziehen, als mir das cremfarbene Kleid einfiel, das ich mir für Jaspers und Alices geplante Hochzeit gekauft hatte. Ohne zu zögern streifte ich es über und schloss den Reisverschluss am Rücken.

Im Badezimmer riskierte ich einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Überwältigend. In meinem zerzausten Haar hatten sich Blätter und kleine Zweige verfangen, ich sah wild aus. Unwerfend schön. Meine blutroten Augen starrten mich potentiell tödlich aus meinem bleichen kantigen Gesicht an. Ich war nicht minder perfekt als Rosalie.

Ein fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich war niemand mehr, den man einfach so zurückweißen konnte. Es gab Fehler, für die andere mit ihrem Leben würden bezahlen müssen.

Mit schnellen Bürstenstrichen kämmte ich mein Haar und verlies lautlos und ohne einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen, der bezeugen könnte, dass ich hier gewesen war, das Haus.

Mit wenigen Sätzen verschwand ich wieder im Wald. Dorthin, wo ein Raubtier hingehörte.


	3. Chapter 3 Schlechte Nachrichten

Alice

Zwei Monate später

Seit fünf Monaten lebten wir jetzt ohne Bella. Es wurde nicht besser, sondern schlimmer.

Seit geraumer Zeit dachte Edward immer öfter darüber nach, nach Forks zurückzukehren. Ich sah es an meinen ständig wechselnden Zukunftsvisionen. Bellas Zukunft allerdings konnte ich immer noch nicht sehen. Nicht dass ich es nicht ständig versuchen würde, aber das einzige was daraus hervorging waren mörderische Kopfschmerzen.

Ich stieg gerade die Treppe hinunter, als ich hörte, wie Jasper und Emmett den Fernseher anstellten. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir sowie so die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachten. Edward stand teilnahmslos am Fenster, Rose versuchte, sich ein neues Kleid zu entwerfen, Carlisle las und Esme stellte frische Blumen auf den Tisch.

Der Nachrichtensprecher sortierte seine Zettel, auf einmal erschien im Hintergrund ein Bild von Forks.

„In der Kleinstadt Forks in der Nähe von Seattle auf der Halbinsel Olympic spielt sich gegenwärtig eine Tragödie ab. Seit zwei Monaten tappen die Ermittler nun schon im Dunkeln. Von dem Mörder, der dreizehn Menschen in den Wäldern rund um Forks tötete, fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur. Bei den Morden ist immer das gleiche System zu erkennen, aufgrund dessen wird von einem Serientäter ausgegangen. Inzwischen hat die örtliche Polizei den Fall an das FBI weitergegeben, da sie nicht über die geforderten Mittel verfügt, die benötigt werden, um diese Morde aufzuklären. Der Täter agiert sehr professionell und tötet Menschen unabhängig von Alter und Lebenslage. Zwischen den Opfern wurden keine Verbindungen festgestellt, der Mörder tötet wahllos und ohne sichtliches Motiv. Eine junge Frau wird noch vermisst. Den Menschen in Forks wurde nahe gelegt, den Wald nicht zu betreten. Das FBI verspricht eine schnelle Lösung des Falls. Nun kommen wir zum Wetter..."

Edward entfuhr ein erstickter Laut. Ich starrte entsetzt den Nachrichtensprecher an, der ungerührt die Wetteraussichten für die kommenden Tage ankündigte.

Bella war in Gefahr, oder, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, war sie bereits tot. Das könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass ich ihre Zukunft nicht mehr sehen konnte...

Edward riss seinen Blick vom Bildschirm los und starrte mich an. Er hatte meine Gedanken gelesen. Emmett schien kurz davor zu sein, den Fernseher aus dem Fenster zu werfen und Rose hatte ihre kunstvolle Zeichnung zerrissen. Edward machte sich Vorwürfe, ich musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um das zu wissen.

Bella könnte wegen uns tot sein. Edward vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, dann sprang er plötzlich auf. „Los, macht schon! Packt das nötigste ein! In einer halben Stunde ist Abfahrt", rief er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Esme sah Carlisle besorgt an.

„Was ist, wenn Bella etwas passiert ist?", fragte sie leise.

„Dann", sagte Carlisle. „War das hier nur die Vorstufe zur Hölle."

Rose uns Emmett sprangen auf und verließen das Wohnzimmer. Nach fünf Monaten des Nichtstuns und der Hoffnungslosigkeit war es ein Segen, endlich wieder eine Perspektive zu haben. Jasper nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich.

Eilig stopfte ich Kleidung in meinen Koffer und beschränkte mich ausnahmsweise mal auf das Nötigste. Ich konnte unsere Zukunft endlich wieder glas klar sehen.

Wir würden nach Forks zurückkehren. Jasper kam mit einem arm voll Schuhe ins Zimmer.

„Willst du die auch noch mitnehmen? Dann brauchen wir halt noch einen Koffer", sagte er.

Ich schüttete den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig." Jasper zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Alice gemacht?"

Jasper war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen. Endlich war er nicht mehr unserer schlechten Stimmung ausgeliefert und konnte sich an die Hoffnung klammern, dass es jetzt nur noch besser werden konnte. Oder, sagte eine leise Stimme in meinem Inneren in Bezug auf Carlisles Antwort vorhin, wird es noch viel schlimmer.

Die Tatsache, dass Bellas Zukunft für mich unerreichbar war, bereitete mir Sorgen. Bei jedem anderen funktionierte meine Gabe tadellos.

Ich gab mir einen Ruck und verdrängte die dunklen Gedanken. Nach fünf Monaten in denen ich ganz meiner Trauer ausgeliefert war, musste ich mir ein winziges bisschen Euphorie gönnen, mir ein kleines Zugeständnis machen.

Draußen stand Edward nervös neben dem Volvo und lud das Gepäck ein.

Jede Faser seines Körpers stand unter Spannung.

„Wo beleibt den der LKW für eure Klamotten?", scherzte Em.

Ich lächelte, dankbar über seinen Witz.

„Esme wird irgendwann den Rest abholen", sagte Rose und schob ihr spärliches Gepäck in den Kofferraum. Emmett kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Blick schnellte zwischen Rose und mir hin und her. „Ihr reist mit nur einem Koffer? Das ich das noch erleben darf." Er grinste.

Rose warf ihm einen bösen Blich zu. „Könnt ihr mal mit dem Gestreite aufhören?", fragte Edward gereizt. „Ich will endlich losfahren!"

Emmett hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wow, Brüderchen. Sei nicht so aggressiv, dass ist doch mein Part." Edward stieß wütend die Luft aus.

„Hör auf mit dem Theater, Emmett."

Em rollte mit den Augen. „Entspann dich, Edward. Heute Abend siehst du deine Bella wieder." Edwards Augen sprühten Funken vor Wut.

„Und was ist, wenn nicht? Hast du überhaupt kein Gehirn?", fauchte er.

Emmett zuckte vor Edwards Wut zurück, obwohl er einen Kopf größer war als er.

„Beruhigt euch!", sagte Carlisle und verstaute den letzten Koffer im Jeep.

„Es bringt doch nichts, wenn wir uns streiten."

Edward setzte sich wortlos hinter das Steuer des Volvos, Emmett hinter das des Jeeps.

Ich ließ mich neben Edward auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, Jasper und Esme setzten sich auf die Rückbank. Edward drängelte sich an einer Schlange wartenden Autos vorbei und startete ein waghalsiges Überholungsmanöver, Em folgte ihm. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Edward hätte die Bodenplatte durchgetreten, anstatt nur Gas zu geben. Jeden Kilometer, den wir hinter uns ließen, brachte uns Bella näher.  
Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, sie endlich wieder in meine Arme zu schließen. Meine tollpatschige, liebenswürdige, niedliche Schwester. Ich erkannte das Lied im Radio und drehte die Lautstärke hoch. Edward warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. You got the Love von Florence and the machine dröhnte laut durchs Auto, Bellas Lieblingslied.

Ich stimmte mit ein:

Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"

Time after time I think it's just no good

Sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose

But you got the love I need to see me through

You got the love

You got the love

You got the love ...

Am Abend rollten wir in Forks ein, wir hatten die Strecke in Rekordgeschwindigkeit zurückgelegt.

„Halt mal bitte an!", verlangte ich.

Edward sah mich pikiert an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und hielt am Randstreifen.

„Ich nehme an, du willst mir nicht sagen, wozu das gut ist?", fragte Edward und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Emmett hielt hinter uns und gestikulierte wild, um uns auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Was ist los?", fragte er irritiert.

Ich antwortete weder Em noch Edward und stieg aus dem Auto.

An dem hohen Holzzaun war eine Art Gedenktafel für die Opfer der Angriffe gestaltet worden. Große, schwarz weiße Fotografien bedeckten den Zaun, davor hatten die Menschen Kerzen und Blumen hingelegt.

„Mrs. Coupe, die Sekretärin in der Schule ist tot... und Mr. Newton, der Besitzer des Outdoorladens... und das ist doch ein Kollege von dir, oder Carlisle?"

Die anderen waren inzwischen auch ausgestiegen und betrachteten die Fotos, Bellas war nicht dabei. „Colin", sagte Carlisle. „Er war ein guter Arzt."

Emmett war zurückgeblieben und starrte gebannt auf einen stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Zettel zu seinen Füßen. Er bückte sich und hob das Papier auf. Mit vor Schock versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck reichte er es Edward.

Ich konnte einen flüchtigen Blick darauf erhaschen. Wer hat dieses Mädchen gesehen? Stand da in großen Druckbuchstaben. Daneben war ein Foto von Bella abgebildet.

Die achtzehnjährige Isabella Swan wird seit dem zweiten Juni vermisst. Wer sie an diesem Tag in der Nähe des nördlichen Abschnitts der Forkser Wälder gesehen hat, informiert bitte UMGEHEND die Polizei. Wir danken für ihre Mithilfe.

„Was?" Jasper starrte fassungslos auf das durchweichte Papier.

„Bella wird schon seit zwei Monaten vermisst?"

Emmett räusperte sich. „Alice, glaubst du, der Grund dafür, dass du Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr sehen kannst ist, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben ist?", fragte er zaghaft.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Möglichkeit bestünde zumindest", antwortete ich während sich mein Blick immer noch auf Bellas Foto fixierte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in mir zerbrechen.

Edwards Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Mensch. „Wir dürfen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Vermisstenanzeige schon alt und Bella ist längst wieder zuhause. Es kann auch andere Gründe dafür geben, dass Alice ihre Zukunft nicht mehr sieht", sagte Carlsile mit fester Stimme. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt erstmal zu Bella nachhause fahren."

Wortlos ging Edward zurück zum Volvo, doch als er sich wieder ans Steuer setzen wollte, hielt Carlisle ihn zurück. „Ich glaube, dass ist jetzt keine so gute Idee", meinte er und nahm Edwards Platz ein. Der setzte sich immer noch bebend auf die Rückbank zu Esme und Jasper.

Der Anblick von Bellas Haus war mir schmerzhaft vertraut. Ihr Transporter war am Randstreifen geparkt, Charlies Polizeiwagen stand in der Einfahrt.

Im Haus brannte das Licht nur im Erdgeschoss, Bellas Zimmer war dunkel.

Charlie sah im Wohnzimmer fern, es lief ein Baseballspiel.

Bevor Carlisle den Klingelknopf drückte, drehte er sich zu uns um.

„Egal was uns Charlie erzählt oder nicht erzählt- wahrscheinlich wird er uns sowie so gleich wieder die Tür vor der Nase zu knallen- müssen wir uns zusammen reißen. Vor Charlies Augen dürfen wir nicht die Fassung verlieren", sagte er eindringlich. Zum Schluss sprach er ausschließlich mit Edward. Ich umklammerte Jaspers Hand.

Carlisle klingelte und ich konnte Charlies schwere Schritte im Flur hören.

Er öffnete die Tür, sein Mund klappt vor Überraschung auf, als er uns sah.

Charlies Anblick war ein kleiner Schock. Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Sein Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und die Falten hatten sich tiefer in sein Gesicht gegraben. Er wirkte unheimlich erschöpft und müde.

„Dr. Cullen?", fragte er perplex, dann fiel sein Blich auf mich und Edward und ihm schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Guten Abend, Charlie. Ich hoffe unser Besuch kommt nicht ungelegen. Wir haben eine lange Fahrt hinter uns, doch wir wollten noch schnell vorbeischauen. Wie geht es Bella?"

Carlisles Stimme klang fest und ruhig, doch wer ihn kannte, bemerkte, dass er alles andere als entspannt war. Wir alle hielten förmlich die Luft an, als wir auf Charlies Antwort warteten.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„In Kanada scheint man ja nicht gerade viel mitzubekommen", bemerkt er misstrauisch.

„Dürfen wir vielleicht reinkommen?", fragte Carlisle schüchtern.

Charlie grummelte etwas unbestimmtes, trat dann aber zur Seite.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen, wir quetschten uns auf das Sofa. Emmett und Edward holten sich Stühle aus der Küche.

„Was ist mit Bella? Wir haben eine Vermisstenanzeige an der Gedenktafel gesehen...", sagte Edward. Er sprach nicht so beherrscht wie Carlisle. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Charlie sah uns aus müden Augen an. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er bei Edwards Anblick ausrasten würde, doch dazu schien ihm die Kraft zu fehlen.

„Sie ist seit Anfang Juni verschwunden. Sie... ist von einem Waldspaziergang nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Ich hab diesem Idioten vom FBI gesagt, dass ich nichts von diesen Zetteln halte, aber er hat sie trotzdem drucken lassen. Ich bin doch nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit bestünde, dass Bella noch lebt. Sie war die erste, die von der Bestie getötet wurde. Nur weil sie ihre Leiche nicht gefunden haben, versuchen sie mir einzureden, dass Bella vielleicht noch am Leben sein könnte. Sie haben eine große Menge ihres Blutes im Wald entdeckt..." Charlie schwieg einen Moment.

Jedes einzelne Wort, dass seinen Mund verließ war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Edwards schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Schnell verbarg er es in den Händen, damit Charlie es nicht sah.

„Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Edward. Seine Stimme wurde von seinen Händen gedämpft.

Charlie sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich dich sonderlich mag Edward, schließlich ist meine Bella an eurer Trennung fast zerbrochen, nach ihrem Klinikaufenthalt hätte ich dich wirklich erwürgen können, aber an ihrem Tod trägt keiner die Schuld. Teenager-Beziehungen gehen nun mal in die Brüche, so was passiert. Das ist ganz normal." Das Band, welches Bella und Edward verbunden hatte, konnte man wohl kaum als „Teenager-Beziehung" bezeichnen.

„Ich hätte es verhindern können." Edward hob den Kopf. Sein Blick starrte ins Leere.

„Nun mach aber mal Halblang, Junge. Dieses Geschöpf, das in den Wäldern sein Unwesen treibt, ist sehr gefährlich. Es... ist möglicherweise kein Mensch. Es hinterlässt keine Spuren, egal was sie in den Nachrichten erzählen. Alle dreizehn Leichen waren blutleer und hatten Bissspuren am Hals. Das ist wie in einem schlechten Vampir-Film. Diese Informationen hält man natürlich von der Öffentlichkeit fern, sonst will jeder auf einmal einen Vampir gesehen haben... was ich damit sagen will ist, dass keiner Schuld hat, an dem was mit Bella passiert ist."

Ich erstarrte, meine Familie tat es mir gleich. Ein außer Kontrolle geratener Vampir mordete ungestört in Forks, während wir uns in Kanada befunden hatten.

Natürlich war es unsere Schuld.

Ich war mir sicher, dass es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte.

Alle erdenklichen Katastrophen waren bereits eingetroffen. Mein Gehirn schien erst jetzt zu realisieren, was geschehen war. Eine einzige Gewissheit brannte sich mit der Gewalt eines glühenden Metalls in mein Gedächtnis: Bella war tot, ermordet von einem Vampir.

Esmes Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, Rose hatte die Hände auf den Mund gepresst, Carlisle rang um Fassung, Emmett versuchte sich zu beruhigen, Jasper war gepeinigt von der Gewalt der Gefühle, die auf ihn einstürmten. Edward schien kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. Er sprang auf und rannte nach draußen, hätte Charlie in diesem Moment zu ihm hingesehen, hätte er gemerkt, dass mit uns etwas nicht stimmte.

Wie fühlte ich mich? Leer. Das schien mir eine passende Bezeichnung für meine Gefühlslage zu sein. Konnte ein längst erstarrtes Herz brechen? Keine Ahnung, aber so fühlte es sich an. Ich fühlte mich hilflos.

In den letzten fünf Monaten war das ein allgegenwärtiges Gefühl gewesen, die Machtlosigkeit war mein ständiger Begleiter.

Jetzt brachte mich die konzentrierte Form dieses Gefühls fast um den Verstand.

Charlie sah Edward verwundert nach.

„Für den Jungen scheint es nicht einfach zu sein", bemerkte er.

Carlisle schien wieder einigermaßen in der Lage zu sein, das Gespräch weiter zu führen, doch es war Emmett der etwas sagte.

„Können Sie uns die Stelle beschreiben, an der man Bellas Blut gefunden hat?", fragte er mit seltsam erstickter Stimme.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, in der Nähe des Hauptwanderwegs. Da gibt es so einen Felsbrocken, da hat man..." Plötzlich stockte er und die Zornesröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. „Ja aber, ihr werdet doch wohl nicht da hin gehen wollen?", brüllte er. „Niemand betritt den Wald, ist das klar?! Ich kann verstehen, dass es einen gewissen Reiz ausmacht, eigene Nachforschungen zu betreiben aber doch nicht bei so was! Diese Bestie hat meine Tochter auf dem Gewissen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie euch auch noch kalt macht!"

Charlie redete sich richtig in Rage und Carlisle musste ihm gefühlte hundertmal beteuern, dass wir uns alle vom Wald fern halten würden.

Carlisle stand auf. „Danke, Charlie, dass Sie mit uns gesprochen haben. Ich weiß, Sie werden sich denken, dass wir uns gar nichts aus Bella gemacht haben aber das stimmt nicht", sagte er ernst. „Sie war ein Familienmitglied", schluchzte Esme. Charlie tätschelte ihr schüchtern den Arm. „...Und Edward hat sie sehr geliebt, egal was er gesagt hat", warf ich ein.

Charlie lächelte müde.


	4. Chapter 4 Der Massenmörder aus Forks

Alice

Als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen war, sagte keiner ein Wort. Die Stille wurde nur von Esmes Schluchzern unterbrochen. Edward stand zwanzig Meter entfernt am Waldrand. Er kehrte uns den Rücken zu.

„Lasst uns zu der Stelle gehen, an der man Bellas Blut gefunden hat", sagte Jasper schließlich.

Emmett nickte. „Ich werde den Vampir, der ihr das angetan hat, so qualvoll ermorden, wie es nur möglich ist", knurrte er.

Roses Augen sprühten Funken. „Nicht wenn ich ihn zuerst in die Finger bekomme."

Edward drehte sich zu uns um und lief in unsere Richtung.

„Ihren Mörder zu quälen ist das einzige, was ich in meinem Leben noch tun will, also überlasst ihr das besser mir", sagte er.

Carlisle rannte in den Wald und wir folgten ihm. Als wir am Waldrand auf der anderen Seite des Waldes standen, war es stockdunkel, doch unserem Sehvermögen tat das keine Abstriche.

Ich sah mich um. Der Boden war von Moos überwuchert, ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich zurück in den Wald. Ein weißer Felsbrocken ragte aus dem Boden wie ein Eisberg.

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, an dem Ort zu sein, an dem Bella getötet wurde.

Leider waren nach zwei Monaten alle Spuren verwischt und selbst Bellas unvergleichlichen Geruch hatte der Wald getilgt.

„Das bringt doch nichts", sagte Esme sanft. „Wir werden hier nichts finden, was uns weiter helfen könnte." Sie legte Edward eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er zuckte vor ihrer Berührung zurück. „Dann geht doch!", knurrte er.

Plötzlich ertönte der gellende Schrei einer Frau. Es war ein verzweifelter Schmerzenslaut, der meinen Körper lähmte und durch jede einzelne meiner Hautschichten hindurch zu dringen schien, bis tief in die Knochen. Der Schrei endete in einem seltsam gurgelnden Geräusch, dann war es plötzlich wieder still. Totenstill.

Die Bestie hatte wieder gemordet.  
Einen Augenblick waren wir wie erstarrt, doch dann rannten Edward, Jasper und Emmett los, dicht gefolgt von Carlisle, Rose und mir, Esme bildete den Schluss. In großen Sprüngen jagten wir durch das dichte Gehölz, plötzlich wehte mir der Wind den Geruch frischen Menschenbluts ins Gesicht. In meiner Kehle kratzte es unangenehm.

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wo wir uns befanden. Wir waren auf dem weg zu Edwards Lichtung. Ich war nie dort gewesen, hatte sie aber in verschiedenen Zukunftsvisionen gesehen.

Emmett, Jasper und Edward blieben am Rande der Wiese stehen und kauerten sich in Jagdstellung hin. Der Geruch nach Blut wurde intensiver, jeder Luftpartikel war mit dem fast unwiderstehlichen Duft gesättigt. Meine Kehle ging in Flammen auf. Rose und Esme blieben dich hinter uns, Carlisle ließen wir nach vorne. Er war sozusagen unser Anführer.

Jasper hatte sich beschützerisch vor mich gestellt und versperrte mir die Sicht. Ich lugte zwischen ihm und Emmett hindurch und erstarrte.

Das Bild das sich mir bot war erschreckend und im gleichen Maße faszinierend.

Eine über alle Maßen schöne Vampirin kniete neben dem leblosen Körper einer Frau mittlern Alters. Ihr braunes wallendes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte die Zähne im Hals der Frau versenkt und trank gierig.

Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und ich starrte in ihre rubinrot leuchtenden Augen. Ich zuckte zusammen.

Wie ein Raubtier schnellte sie hoch und kauerte sich ebenfalls in Jagdstellung hin.

Blut tropfte von ihren perfekt geschwungenen Lippen. Plötzlich zog sich ihre Oberlippe zurück und entblößte eine Reihe scharfer Zähne. Ein Knurren sammelte sich in ihrer Brust.

Sie war eine durch und durch wilde Kreatur. In ihrem Haar hatten sich Blätter und kleine Äste verfangen, ihr Kleid hing in Fetzten an ihr herunter. In ihren Augen sah ich die pure Mordlust. Ich starrte die Bestie an, die vierzehn Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, ich starrte die junge Frau an, die ich einmal meine Schwester genannt hatte.

Edward

Ich war unfähig mich zu rühren. Bella starrte uns alle mit hasserfülltem Blick an. Die Leiche zu ihren Füßen verströmte den unverwechselbaren Geruch nach menschlichem Blut. Aber das ließ mich kalt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen das eine Versuchung für mich dargestellt hatte, doch die waren längst vergangen.

Ich erkannte nichts von meiner tollpatschigen, liebevollen, niedlichen Bella in dieser perfekten Kriegsgöttin wieder. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich die pure Mordlust wieder.

Bella war die Bestie, nach der das FBI suchte, Bella war eine skrupellose Mörderin, Bella war ein Vampir. Und das war allein meine Schuld. Ich hatte sie nicht beschützt, ich hatte sie alleine gelassen und jetzt hatte sich meine sanfte Bella in eine unfehlbare Tötungsmaschine verwandelt. Keinen einzigen ihrer bewundernswerten Charakterzüge konnte ich in dem Gesicht dieses Vampirs erkennen. Da waren nur Hass, unbändige Wut, Blutgier.

Sie war eine durch und durch wilde Kreatur geworden.

Ihr schmutziges Kleid funktionierte nicht mehr als solches, denn es hing in Fetzten an ihrem perfekten Körper herunter. Ihre alabasterfarbene Haut leuchtete gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit. Ihre sinnlichen Lippen, von denen das frische Blut tropfte, die markanten Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase, all das zog mich in ihren Bann. Aber vor allem empfand ich Abscheu. Abscheu vor ihr, dem Monster, und Abscheu vor mir, weil es meine Schuld war, dass sie zu dem geworden war, wovor ich sie immer hatte bewahren wollen.

Ihre blutroten Augen starrten mich hasserfüllt an. Die sanften Linien ihres Gesichtes waren dieser blutrünstigen Krimasse gewichen.

Schuldgefühle drohten mich zu überwältigen.

Ich hatte meinen Lebensinhalt durch meine eigene Dummheit verloren. Dieser Vampir war nicht das Mädchen, das ich liebte. Das war bei der Erschaffung dieses Monsters gestorben.

Bellas Knurren wurde lauter. „Verschwindet. Das ist mein Territorium." Ihre Stimme klang so... bedrohlich und rein, überhaupt nicht wie Bella. Elegant stieg sie über die Leiche am Boden hinweg.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Carlisle.

*Wer kann sie verwandelt haben? Und warum kann Alice Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr sehen? Sie sieht so wild aus. Es ist eine Schande, dass das aus ihr geworden ist. Wir hätten nicht weggehen dürfen...So viele Menschen mussten sterben.*

Carlisles Gedanken überschlugen sich und natürlich sprach er sich mitschuldig, obwohl es nur meine Entscheidung gewesen war, Bella zu verlassen.

Ihre Nasenlöcher blähten sich. Sie ließ uns keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Es gab einen Vampir, dem es nicht zu wider war, mich zu verwandeln. Sie schenkte mir das Leben, obwohl ich sie um den Tod gebeten hatte", sagte Bella. Ihre Stimme glühte vor Leidenschaft, als sie über ihre Schöpferin sprach.

Ihre Worte waren ein Seitenhieb auf mich. Ich hatte ihr den Wunsch verweigert, sie zu verwandeln. Warum konnte sie nicht sehen, dass ich das aus Liebe getan hatte?

Ich beantwortete mir meine Frage selbst. Im Gehirn dieses perfekten Raubtieres war kein Platz für Liebe. Liebe machte selbst uns Vampire schwach und verletzlich.

Ich sollte etwas sagen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich war wie gelähmt. Bella war mir so fremd.

„Wir können dir dabei helfen, ein Leben wie das unsere zu führen", sagte Carlisle. Emmett und Jasper flankierten ihn links und recht und verbargen die Frauen hinter ihren Rücken.

Ich stand einfach nur da, unfähig mich zu rühren und starrte Bella an, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihr übrig geblieben war.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ein Leben wie das eure führen möchte? Ich bin ganz zufrieden, so wie es ist. Außerdem treiben euch doch nur eure Schuldgefühle zu mir. Es geht euch nicht um mich, sondern um euren Lebensstil. Es passt einfach nicht zu eurem Image, wenn ein Ex-Familienmitglied eine Mörderin ist." Bellas Augen verengten sich. Ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

Als Carlisle einen Schritt auf sie zuging, stieg ein tiefes Knurren ihre Kehle empor. Sie duckte sich weiter, bereit zum Sprung.

Carlisle hob besänftigend die Hände und zog sich wieder zurück.

„Bella, bitte", flehte Alice mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Es tut uns so leid. Du musst uns glauben, dass wir dich nicht aus mangelnder Liebe verlassen haben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wir dachten, es wäre zu deinem Besten. Es war ein großer Fehler, bitte, verzeih uns! Wir können dir helfen!" Bella bleckte die Zähne, ihre rubinroten Augen sprühten förmlich Funken vor Wut.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich auf euch angewiesen wäre? Ich bin ein Raubtier, keiner wagt es, sich gegen mich zu stellen und ihr solltet das auch nicht tun, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist", sagte sie wütend.

Emmett knurrte, als die Morddrohung über ihre Lippen kam. Früher war es unheimlich drollig gewesen, Gewaltandrohungen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, ihre niedliche Tigerkätzchen-Wut war zu süß gewesen, doch jetzt war es purer Ernst.

„Bella?", sagte Esme schüchtern. „Wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes." Bellas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Soso, mein Bestes wollt ihr also." Sie zog die Worte in die Länge.

„Dumm nur, dass mich Niemand zu irgendetwas zwingen kann."

„Du musst die Verantwortung für dein Tun übernehmen. All die unschuldigen, Menschen, die du getötet hast, könnten heute noch leben. Wahrscheinlich willst du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben nach dem was wir dir angetan haben, doch du kannst uns jederzeit wieder verlassen, sobald du deinen Durst im Griff hast. Uns wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn du bei uns bleiben würdest, doch wir werden deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, egal wie sie ausfällt", sagte Rosalie. Sie überraschte mich. Rose hatte nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung Bella gegenüber gemacht. Wie kam es, dass ausgerechnet sie in diesem Moment genau die richtigen Worte fand?

Bellas Blick wanderte zwischen Rose und mir hin und her. Plötzlich wirkte sie unheimlich verletzlich, ihre Augen sahen mich fragend an, das erinnerte mich an Früher.

„Es... es wäre Edward gegenüber nicht... fair. Er will nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein", sagte sie ungerührt.

„Bella", sagte Alice. „Edward macht das nichts aus!" *Warum sagst du Idiot ihr nicht, dass du sie liebst?*, Schrie mich Alice in ihren Gedanken an.

Tat ich das? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich für dieses wilde Geschöpf Liebe empfinden konnte, wie ich es für meine Bella getan hatte. Ich würde eher sagen, dass ich nicht bereit war, sie aufzugeben. Vielleicht würde ich sie irgendwann wieder lieben können, auf dieselbe verzehrende Art wie Früher. Doch es wäre besser, wenn ich das nicht tun würde, denn Bella würde nie wieder dasselbe empfinden können.

„Bella, lass uns dir helfen!", bat ich inständig.

Die Tatsache, dass es besser wäre sie nicht zu lieben, änderte nichts daran, dass ich sie lieben wollte.

Alice zwängte sich blitzschnell zwischen Emmett und Jasper hindurch und lief auf Bella zu.

Diese stieß ein schrilles Knurren aus. Der verletzliche, verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck war wieder dem der mörderischen, Funken sprühenden Wut gewichen.

„Bleib stehen!", fauchte Bella.

„Alice!", Jasper war krank vor Sorge. „Sie wird dich angreifen!"

Mit einem langen Satz hatte er sich zwischen Bella und Alice gestellt.

Emmett war sofort bei ihm.

Knurrend standen sich Bella und Jasper gegenüber.

„Hört auf!", flehte Alice und trat einen Schritt hinter Jasper hervor. „Es tut mir Leid... Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du so reagierst."

Doch Alice machte den Fehler, Bella am Arm zu berühren.

Ihr Knurren wurde noch lauter. Sie wollte Alice von sich stoßen, doch Jasper hatte sie blitzschnell wieder hinter sich geschoben.

Er kauerte sich hin und knurrte ebenfalls. Plötzlich sprang Bella ihn an.


	5. Chapter 5 Bellas Entscheidung

Doch Alice machte den Fehler, Bella am Arm zu berühren.

Ihr Knurren wurde noch lauter. Sie wollte Alice von sich stoßen, doch Jasper hatte sie blitzschnell wieder hinter sich geschoben.

Er kauerte sich hin und knurrte ebenfalls. Plötzlich sprang Bella ihn an.

Sie rang ihn knurrend zu Boden. Ihr Kampf hinterließ keine Spuren auf ihrer Haut, doch die Kleidung war dem nicht gewachsen. Sie zerriss. Jasper hatte viel Erfahrung im Kämpfen, er packte Bella und warf sie mit solcher Wucht gegen einen Baum, dass dieser sich unter Ächzen und Stöhnen in der Mitte spaltete.

Sofort war Bella wieder auf den Beinen, selbst für einen Vampir waren ihre Bewegungen äußerst präzise und Elegant. Sie war ein Raubtier.

Knurrend schlich sie um Jasper herum, schnellte vor und rang ihn erneut zu Boden.

Emmett wollte sie an den Hüften packen und von Jasper herunter ziehen, doch sie trat ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Brust, sodass er kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mal jemanden geben würde, der Emmett gewachsen war?

Die Sorge um meine Familie löste endlich meine Starre auf. Ich duckte mich ebenfalls in Jagdstellung und war mit einem Sprung bei Jasper und Emmett. Ich packte Bella an den Armen und schaffte es, sie so weit abzulenken, dass sich Jasper befreien konnte.

Bella wollte diesmal Emmett angreifen, der geduckt neben mir stand, doch ich ging dazwischen. Ein leises Knurren entstieg meiner Brust. Mit Bellas Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wich ganz langsam zurück.

Plötzlich wirbelte sie herum und war mit drei großen Sprüngen im Wald verschwunden.

Ich starrte die anderen an, die so aussahen, wie ich mich fühlte.

Emmett fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich würde sagen, schlimmer hätte es nicht mehr kommen können." Mit seiner Aussage hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. „Aber Kraft hat die Kleine, das muss man ihr lassen."

Ich schnaubte. „Was machen wir jetzt, Carlisle?", fragte ich nervös.

„Wir können sie nicht laufen lassen, sie wird noch mehr Menschen töten", sagte Rosalie bestimmt.

Carlisle sah uns niedergeschlagen an. „Aber wir können sie auch nicht zwingen, mit uns zu kommen. Sie ist ja völlig verstört. Sie würde jemanden von uns verletzten, wenn wir versuchen würden, sie mit Gewalt zu überzeugen. Wir... müssen abwarten. Wir können morgen versuchen, sie noch einmal aufzuspüren, aber für heute lassen wir sie sich erst mal beruhigen." Carlisle hatte natürlich Recht, aber es widerstrebte mir, nichts zu tun.

Wir schlugen den Weg zu unserem Haus am Rande von Forks ein, Carlisle und Emmett holten die Autos.

Seit fünf Monaten waren wir nicht hier gewesen.

Im offenen Wohnbereich lag eine dicke Staubschicht und der Flügel sah aus, als wäre er Jahre nicht geputzt worden. Esme und Rose machten sich sofort daran, das Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Carlisle und Emmett trafen etwas später ein als wir. Em trug die Koffer ins Haus, und Carlisle stand am Fenster und las, für uns Vampire war es nicht unbequem längere Zeit zu stehen.

Jasper hatte sich ein frisches Hemd angezogen und saß nun neben Alice auf dem Sofa. „Es tut mir so leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld... Warum musst ich sie auch anfassen?" Alice plagten Schuldgefühle. Jasper streichelte ihren Rücken. Den beiden dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich beiläufig aber dennoch liebevoll berührten, machte mich schmerzlich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich Bella nicht anfassen konnte. Das ist ja wohl noch das kleinste Übel, schalt ich mich selbst. „Es ist doch nichts passiert", beruhigte Jasper sie.

„Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte euch früher helfen müssen. Es tut mir Leid, ich war einfach überfordert", sagte ich, entsetzt dass ich es zu einem Kampf hatte kommen lassen.

Voller Scham verbarg ich den Kopf in den Händen.

„Mach dich locker, kleiner Bruder." Emmett schlug mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Niemand wurde verletzt. Außerdem ist es doch verständlich, dass dich das erst mal geflasht hat... Bella ist die Mörderin... Ganz schön verrückt."

Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu, froh darüber, dass er und Jasper mir mein Verhalten nicht übel nahmen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, setzte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit fünf Monaten wieder ans Klavier. Der Flügel war immer noch perfekt gestimmt.

Leise begann ich Bellas Lullaby zu spielen. Als ich es komponiert hatte, hatte ich ein Bild von ihr beim Schlafen vor Augen gehabt. Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir. Damals war alles noch so perfekt gewesen, bis ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, es zu zerstören.

Emmett räusperte sich. „Du wirst Bella jetzt wohl ein neues Lied komponieren müssen", bemerkte er hüstelnd. „Wieso?", fragte ich. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Na ja, mit Schlafen hat sie es ja jetzt nicht mehr so."

Bella

Mein ganzes Denken wurde von Zwei Dingen beherrscht.

Es waren zwei Qualen, die meinen ganzen doch sehr beträchtlichen Raum zum Denken einnahmen.

Die eine Qual war der Durst. Meine brennende Kehle verlangte nach Blut, doch ich bemühte mich der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Ich wollte keine Bestie sein, auch wenn ich mir versuchte einzureden, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, Menschen zu töten. Bis jetzt hatte ich nie versucht, mich gegen den Durst zu währen. Das brennen in meiner Kehle hatte mich zu meiner Beute getrieben, ohne das ich groß einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet hatte, doch mir gingen Rosalies Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kop. „Du musst die Verantwortung für dein Tun übernehmen. All die unschuldigen, Menschen, die du getötet hast, könnten heute noch leben."

Es war zum verrückt werden. Vor Schmerzen gequält kniete ich auf dem Waldboden. Warum war es jetzt so schlimm? Ich hatte schon längere Zeit verbracht, ohne Blut getrunken zu haben. Es war, als hätte das Monster in mir gemerkt, dass ich mich gegen es sträubte und wollte mich jetzt umso mehr seinem Willen beugen.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde mich meiner Blutgier hingeben.

Die zweite Qual hatte mit den Cullens zu tun, vor allem mit Edward.

Oder direkt gesagt, meine zweite Qual war Edward.

Seinen geschockten, distanzierten Blick, von Abscheu geprägt, hatte ich immer noch vor Augen. Sein gottgleiches Gesicht hatte nicht mehr als Entsetzen für mich übrig gehabt.

Ich war ein Raubtier, doch ich war anscheinend nicht so stark wie ich gedacht hatte.

Die Cullens wieder zu sehen, war ein Schock, ihre Gesichter mit meinen neuen Augen zu betrachten ein Genuss. So vollkommen. Doch in dem Moment, als ich den Kopf von meiner Beute gehoben und in Edwards goldene Augen gesehen hatte, hatte mich ein Schmerz durchzuckt, der intensiver und verzehrender war als das Brennen in meiner Kehle.

Mein gebrochenes Herz schien bei der Verwandlung nicht wieder repariert worden zu sein.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Bitten der Cullens zu folgen, und mir von ihnen dabei helfen zu lassen, mit der Jagd auf Menschen aufzuhören. Doch trotz ihrer Beteuerungen, dass sie mich nicht aus mangelnder Zuneigung verlassen hatten, glaubte ich ihnen nicht.

Edwards Worte, als er mich verlassen hatte waren zu überzeugend gewesen. Sie hatten sich unwiderruflich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es brachte mich zur Verzweiflung, dass er mich nicht liebte. Spätestens als er mich mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht vor einer Leiche hatte Knien sehen, waren seine Gefühle mir gegenüber verschwunden.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Edward liebte. Falls ich es tat, hatten sich meine Gefühle jedenfalls grundlegend verändert. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden. Ich war nicht wie Carlisle und Esme, wie Alice und Jasper oder wie Emmett und Rosalie. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich zu solchen Empfindungen fähig war, nach dem was ich getan hatte. Doch irgendetwas empfand ich für Edward, ich wusste nur noch nicht, was es war. Jedenfalls vermisste ich ihn auf eine kranke Art und Weiße. Nicht bei ihm zu sein machte mich... fertig. Als das Brennen in meiner Kehle unerträglich wurde, sprang ich auf und rannte in Richtung des Hauses der Cullens. Ich würde nur solange bleiben, bis ich meinen Durst unter Kontrolle hatte. Solange konnte ich mir erlauben Edward nahe zu sein. Auch wenn er meine Nähe nicht mehr begehren konnte, musste ich bei ihm sein. Ich war selbstsüchtig.

Ich würde versuchen, den Abscheu in seinen Augen zu ignorieren. Ich würde versuchen so zu tun, als würde ich nicht genau wissen, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht wollte, dass ich bei ihm war.

Vielleicht wollten mir ja auch die anderen nicht mehr helfen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nach meinem Ausraster, bei dem ich fast Alice verletzt hätte, wäre das nicht verwunderlich. Zum Glück waren Jasper und Emmett dazwischen gegangen ... und Edward.

Das Brennen in meiner Kehle veranlasste mich dazu, nicht umzukehren.

Ich konnte das große Haus der Cullens durch die Bäume schimmern sehen. Der Tag würde gleich anbrechen, das undurchdringliche Schwarz der Nacht war bereits einem seichten Grau gewichen.

Auf dem Zufahrtsweg wurde ich langsamer, ich hörte Edward auf dem Klavier spielen. Es war mein Lied. Zögernd blieb ich vor der Haustüre stehen.

„Komm rein, Bella", ertönte Carlisles freundliche Stimme aus dem Haus. Sie hatten mich kommen hören, natürlich.

Ein paar Sekunden stand ich unschlüssig da, doch dann öffnete ich die Türe.

Das Bild, das sich mir bot strahlte schmerzhafte Vertrautheit aus.

Mein Blick wanderte als erstes zu dem herrschaftlichen Flügel auf dem Podest. Edward hatte aufgehört zu spielen, doch seine Hände ruhten noch auf den Tasten.

Seine Augen schimmerten golden in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tagesanbruchs, die durch das Fenster fielen. Ein schwaches Funkeln überzog sein Gesicht und die Arme, die das hochgekrempelte Hemd offenbarten.

Sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt. Das irritierte mich. Seine vollkommenen Gesichtszüge waren vor Qual verzogen. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab.

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass Bella so schnell eingelenkt hat ;) keine Sorge, die Versöhung dauert noch und Bella ist auch NICHT auf einmal wieder brav ;) Sie wird sich noch den ein oder anderen Fauxpas leisten, so viel kann ich versprechen. *grins*  
Freu mich auf eure Reviews :)

«

Formularbeginn

Formularende

»


	6. Chapter 6 Bei den Cullens

Ich sollte endlich aufhören, ihre perfekt geschwungenen, sinnlichen Lippen anzustarren. Das weckte das Bedürfnis in mir, sie zu berühren und mein Gesicht dem Ihrem zu nähern...

Aber Bella geriet schon in Panik, wenn man sich ihr auf mehr als drei Meter näherte.

Ich hatte mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Es war nicht nur so, dass mich die Schuldgefühle fast um den Verstand brachten und der unterdrückte Drang, sie zu berühren mir den Atem raubte, nein, ich hatte auch die verstörende Gewissheit, dass Bella nie wieder dazu fähig sein würde, mich zu lieben. Und falls doch, durfte ich mir nicht erlauben, dasselbe für sie zu empfinden.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich wollte nicht, dass die anderen den Schmerz sahen, der sich ohne Zweifel deutlich auf meinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

Ich sah nicht auf, doch ich hörte, dass Bella stehen geblieben war. Bevor ich meine Familie wieder ansah, musste ich meine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Es reichte schon, dass Jasper genau wusste, wie es mir gerade ging.

„Setzt du dich zu uns, Bella?", fragte Carlisle freundlich. Ich hob den Kopf, und blickte in Bellas wachsames Gesicht. Sie wirkte... nervös.

„Warum?" Ihre Stimme klang angespannt. Wie wenig sie uns doch vertraute, anscheinend dachte sie, wir könnten sie jeden Augenblick von der Seite anfallen.

„Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten darüber sprechen, wie wir in nächster Zeit vorgehen werden. Es gibt natürlich ein paar Regeln, die du einhalten musst." Carlisle sprach langsam und bedacht und fixierte Bellas Gesicht beim Sprechen, um einen möglichen Wutausbruch sofort zu erkennen. Im Bezug auf Bella mussten wir uns auf Japsers Gabe, die Gefühle anderer zu spüren, verlassen, meine Gabe hatte bei Bella noch nie funktioniert und Alices tat es seit neustem auch nicht mehr. Doch im Moment sah Bella nicht wütend aus, ihre Augen flackerten nicht vor Zorn, sondern vor Unsicherheit.

„Regeln?" Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle sondern beäugte uns nur misstrauisch. Carlisle hatte die Sitzordnung so bestimmt, dass wir nicht frontal vor ihr saßen, sondern schräg gegenüber. So konnte sie uns beim Sprechen im Auge behalten, ohne sich uns alle als geschlossene Gruppe gegenüber zu haben. Er hatte außerdem angeordnet, dass Emmett in gebührenden Abstand auf ihrer Seite sitzen sollte, dann musste sie sich nicht bedroht fühlen.

Zögernd und mit wachsamem Blick schlich Bella langsam zu uns herüber uns setzte sich grazil auf die äußerste Kante des Sofas, so weit von Emmett entfernt, wie es möglich war. Jede Faser ihres Körpers stand unter Spannung.

Carlisle lächelte ihr ermutigend zu, wir anderen schwiegen.

„Es sind keine sonderlich originellen Regeln und somit auch nicht allzu schwer einzuhalten. Die erste ist sehr simpel: Wenn du jagen gehen möchtest, auf Tiere wohlgemerkt, werden die Jungs dich immer begleiten."

„Jungs?", empörte sich Emmett.

„Männer", korrigierte sich Carlisle schmunzelnd. „Die zweite Regel dient zu unser aller Schutz: Kein Kontakt zu Menschen, bis du deinen Durst vollkommen kontrollieren kannst. Die dritte Regel ist eigentlich eine Bitte. Du bist vorübergehend sehr stark, dass hat damit zu tun, dass noch Reste von deinem Blut in deinen Adern vorhanden sind. Innerhalb des nächsten Jahres wird sich das normalisieren. Allerdings bist du sehr...impulsiv und deine unkontrollierten Wutausbrüche sind sehr gefährlich für uns alle. Deshalb bitte ich dich, dass solltest du merken, dass dich die Wut zu übermannen droht, du dich eine Weile zurückziehst, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast."

Emmett schnaubte abfällig. „Ich bitte dich, Carlisle! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass Bella stärker ist als ich."

Nach dem Carlisle schnell Bellas Reaktion auf Ems Worte geprüft hatte, und diese als ungefährlich eingestuft hatte, erschien ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten." Bella hatte sich Carlisles Vortrag schweigend angehört. Ihr Blick war ständig zwischen uns herumgeschnellt. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. „Ich... werde versuchen alle Regeln einzuhalten. Mit der letzteren könnte ich allerdings Schwierigkeiten haben. Die Wut kommt so plötzlich... Ich werde nicht dagegen ankämpfen können. Doch ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

Esme strahlte. „Das ist toll, Bella." Rose sah dagegen nicht überzeugt aus. Zweifelnd beobachtete sie Bella dabei, wie diese unruhig hin und her rutschte.

Sie kann sich nicht beherrschen. Em und Jasper werden rund um die Uhr in ihrer Nähe sein müssen... Ich glaube nicht, dass Edward das aushält. Für ihn scheint es nicht leicht zu sein, dass Bella jetzt eine von uns ist... aber er wird sich damit abfinden müssen, sie ist nicht mehr das schwache, niedliche Mädchen von früher. Ich hoffe so für ihn, dass er irgendwann auch diese neue Bella lieben kann...

Schnell zog ich mich aus Roses Gedanken zurück, dass war definitiv zu gefährliches Terrain. Da sah ich mich lieber in Alices Kopf um.

Wenn ich doch nur ihre Zukunft sehen könnte! So sind wir ihren Launen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich hätte uns wenigstens ein paar Sekunden vor einem Wutausbruch warnen können, dass hätte uns ungemein geholfen...Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irgendwann an die Vampir-Bella gewöhnen kann... Ich vermisse meine Schwester so sehr! Aber es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher...

Em überlegte wie er beweisen konnte, dass er stärker war als Bella, und Jasper dachte darüber nach, wie er Alice am besten von Bella fern halten konnte. Esme... war hoffnungsvoll und Carlisle bezweifelte, dass Bella überhaupt irgendwann ein mal in der Lage sein könnte ihre Gefühle kontrollieren zu können.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Hier saß das Mädchen, das meinen gesamten Lebensinhalt ausgemacht hatte, meine ganze Welt hatte sich nur um sie gedreht und jetzt erkannte ich sie kaum wieder. Sie war mir so fremd.

„Vielleicht wäre es jetzt auch an der Zeit, uns zu erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist", sagte Alice und machte eine Handbewegung, die Bellas ganze verwirrende neue Person umschloss.

Einen Moment schwieg Bella, doch dann schien sie sich einen Ruck zu geben und begann zu erzählen. „An dem Tag bin ich im Wald spazieren gegangen... Ich hatte mich verlaufen und war gerade dabei, den Pfad zu suchen, auf dem ich hergekommen war. Da stand sie plötzlich vor mir..." Bellas Blick starrte ins Leere. Sie war mit den Gedanken in weiter Ferne.

„Wer stand vor dir?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Victoria", hauchte Bella. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Alle Gesichter im Raum erstarrten.

„Sie... also ich kann mich nicht mehr so recht daran erinnern, jedenfalls hatte ich Schmerzen und alles wurde schwarz um mich herum. Ich glaube sie hat mir eine gewischt... Jedenfalls blutete mein Kopf, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Es hat einen Moment gedauert, bis mir wieder einfiel, was passiert war. Und dann..."

Ich war fassungslos. Umso weiter sie mit der Geschichte ihrer Verwandlung herausrückte, desto entsetzter wurde ich. Nach und nach entstand ein verstörendes Bild in meinem Kopf. Victoria die sich über die vor Schmerzen gekrümmte, noch menschliche Bella beugte, wie sie sie verletzte, wie sie sie verwandelte...

Victoria hatte Bella auf die schlimmste Art und Weise schaden wollen, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Und sie hatte es geschafft. Jetzt, nach dem sich die Bilder von einer sich verwandelnden, nach dem Tod flehenden Bella in meinem Gehirn eingenistet hatten, wurde ich sie nicht mehr los. Es würde meine neue Lebensaufgabe werden, Victoria aufzuspüren und auf die qualvollste Art zu töten, die mir einfiel. Ich würde mein ganzes Leben darauf verwenden, mir möglichste viele Foltermethoden für dieses grausame Wesen zu überlegen, dass mir meine Bella genommen hatte.

Alice

Ich registrierte die unbändige Wut in Edwards Blick erst, als ein bedrohliches Knurren in seiner Brust aufstieg. Bellas Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, doch sie schien sich davon nicht bedroht zu fühlen, sondern beendete ihren Bericht genauso ruhig und emotionslos, wie sie ihn begonnen hatte. Von ihren Stimmungsschwankungen bekam ich förmlich ein Schleudertrauma. Reichte es denn nicht aus, dass ich von den erfolglosen Versuchen, Bellas Zukunft zu sehen, stechende Kopfschmerzen bekam? Die Visionen über sie schienen irgendwo unerreichbar für mich in diesem Zimmer herum zu schwirren. Langsam wurde mir bewusst, wie es Edward damit ging, ihre Gedanken nicht lesen zu können. Es war alles extrem frustrierend und verunsichernd.

Ich sah Jasper an, dass er sich vollkommen auf Bellas Gefühle konzentrierte. Ich wusste, dass er mich vor ihr beschützen wollte, was in Betracht auf unsere erste Begegnung sehr sinnvoll schien. Und dennoch, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich vor meiner Schwester beschützen musste. Doch es würde nie wieder so sein wie vor Bellas Verwandlung. Ich vermisste meine Schwester, ich wollte den Vampir, der mir gegenüber saß gegen sie eintauschen. Ich würde versuchen müssen, diese neue Bella zu akzeptieren, ihren von Grund auf veränderten Charakter.

Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Doch in meinem Unterbewusstsein war mir bereits klar, dass ich Bella nie auf diese Art würde lieben können, wie früher.

Ihre Augen waren aufmerksam auf uns gerichtet. Bella wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Victoria war hier, dass ist doch eine Ironie des Schicksaals..." In Edwards Stimme spiegelte sich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verzweiflung. Für ihn war die ganze Situation noch schwieriger als für mich. Wie gerne ich ihm doch helfen würde, doch das konnte ich nicht. Niemand konnte ihm helfen.

Em raufte sich die Haare. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas das in letzter Zeit nicht schief gegangen ist?" Seine Frage war berechtigt, es schien, als hätten sich höhere Mächte gegen uns verschworen, um uns das Leben so schwer wie nur möglich zu machen. Oh mein Gott, geht es eigentlich noch dramatischer, Alice? Ich unterhielt mich schon mit einer Stimme in meinem Kopf über dunkle Verschwörungen. Langsam aber sicher sollte ich mir Gedanken über meinen Geisteszustand machen. Jasper, mein Fels in der Brandung, spürte meine innere Verzweiflung und tat genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Er stand auf. „Sollen wir auf die Jagd gehen, Alice?", fragte er. Sofort schoss ich in die Höhe. Der Rest der Familie machte uns zum Glück nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass wir vor nicht all zu langer Zeit bereits unseren Durst gestillt hatten. Sie wussten, dass wir einfach mal unsere Gedanken sortieren mussten, ohne Bella, die uns zuhörte. Mit wenigen großen Sätzen waren wir aus der Tür, übersprangen den Sol Duc River und rannten in den Wald hinein. Es tat unbeschreiblich gut, alles hinter mir zu lassen, auch wenn es nur für eine kleine Weile war. Erst als wir uns sicher waren, dass man uns im Haus nicht mehr hören konnte, blieben wir stehen.

Jasper sah mich besorgt an. „Ich dacht, es würde dir gut tun, mal da raus zu kommen", sagte er, seine Hand streichelte über mein Haar. Ein warmer Schauer lief über meinen Körper. Wir waren schon so lange zusammen, doch die Reaktionen auf seine Berührung blieben immer dieselben. „Danke, das ist genau das richtige." Jasper kannte jede meiner Gefühlslage, wir verstanden uns auch ohne viele Worte, doch jetzt mussten wir unbedingt Ordnung in unsere aufgewühlten Gedanken bringen.

„Es fühlt sich für mich so... falsch an, dass von der Bella, die wir geliebt haben, nur das übrig geblieben ist. Es ist so ungerecht. Das ist nicht mehr Bella, sie ist mir so fremd geworden."

Stumme Schluchzer schüttelten meinen Körper. Wären meine Augen in der Lage gewesen, Tränen zu produzieren, hätte ich jetzt geweint. Jasper schlang die Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. Wie konnte bloß alles so außer Kontrolle geraten? Jaspers Hände streichelten meinen Rücken hinauf und hinab.

„Niemand hätte dieses Schicksal weniger verdient, als Bella... Edward dreht vollkommen durch. Er wird vor Schuldgefühlen fast wahnsinnig. Diese ganzen schlechten Gefühle, die im Haus auf mich einstürmen, bereiten mir Migräne", sagte Jasper seufzend.

Seine Umarmung tat so gut, am liebsten wäre ich für immer so verharrt, in den Armen meines Liebsten, fern von allen Problemen und dem ganzen Leid. Jasper ging es genauso, hier im Wald konnte er mal tief durchatmen, er musste nur noch meine Gefühle abgesehen von seinen eigenen ertragen. Natürlich war das mit dem Durchatmen nur symbolisch gemeint, wir mussten nicht atmen, taten es nur, weil es unangenehm war, nichts zu riechen. Irgendwann löste ich mich dann doch von Jasper. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte ich, erschöpft von den ganzen Emotionen die in letzter Zeit durch meinen Körper geflossen waren.

Jasper sah mir fest in die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit Bella allein bist! Tu mir das bitte nicht an, ja?" Ich nickte. „Es wird immer einer von euch zwischen uns sein", versprach ich.

Jetzt war er beruhigter. „Wir müssen einfach durchhalten. Irgendwann wird es besser werden. Es muss besser werden", sagte Jasper verzweifelt.

Ich seufzte, mit dem Wissen, dass unsere kleine Auszeit jetzt vorbei war.


	7. Chapter 7 Schuldgefühle

Ich sollte endlich aufhören, ihre perfekt geschwungenen, sinnlichen Lippen anzustarren. Das weckte das Bedürfnis in mir, sie zu berühren und mein Gesicht dem Ihrem zu nähern...

Aber Bella geriet schon in Panik, wenn man sich ihr auf mehr als drei Meter näherte.

Ich hatte mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Es war nicht nur so, dass mich die Schuldgefühle fast um den Verstand brachten und der unterdrückte Drang, sie zu berühren mir den Atem raubte, nein, ich hatte auch die verstörende Gewissheit, dass Bella nie wieder dazu fähig sein würde, mich zu lieben. Und falls doch, durfte ich mir nicht erlauben, dasselbe für sie zu empfinden.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich wollte nicht, dass die anderen den Schmerz sahen, der sich ohne Zweifel deutlich auf meinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

Ich sah nicht auf, doch ich hörte, dass Bella stehen geblieben war. Bevor ich meine Familie wieder ansah, musste ich meine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Es reichte schon, dass Jasper genau wusste, wie es mir gerade ging.

„Setzt du dich zu uns, Bella?", fragte Carlisle freundlich. Ich hob den Kopf, und blickte in Bellas wachsames Gesicht. Sie wirkte... nervös.

„Warum?" Ihre Stimme klang angespannt. Wie wenig sie uns doch vertraute, anscheinend dachte sie, wir könnten sie jeden Augenblick von der Seite anfallen.

„Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten darüber sprechen, wie wir in nächster Zeit vorgehen werden. Es gibt natürlich ein paar Regeln, die du einhalten musst." Carlisle sprach langsam und bedacht und fixierte Bellas Gesicht beim Sprechen, um einen möglichen Wutausbruch sofort zu erkennen. Im Bezug auf Bella mussten wir uns auf Japsers Gabe, die Gefühle anderer zu spüren, verlassen, meine Gabe hatte bei Bella noch nie funktioniert und Alices tat es seit neustem auch nicht mehr. Doch im Moment sah Bella nicht wütend aus, ihre Augen flackerten nicht vor Zorn, sondern vor Unsicherheit.

„Regeln?" Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle sondern beäugte uns nur misstrauisch. Carlisle hatte die Sitzordnung so bestimmt, dass wir nicht frontal vor ihr saßen, sondern schräg gegenüber. So konnte sie uns beim Sprechen im Auge behalten, ohne sich uns alle als geschlossene Gruppe gegenüber zu haben. Er hatte außerdem angeordnet, dass Emmett in gebührenden Abstand auf ihrer Seite sitzen sollte, dann musste sie sich nicht bedroht fühlen.

Zögernd und mit wachsamem Blick schlich Bella langsam zu uns herüber uns setzte sich grazil auf die äußerste Kante des Sofas, so weit von Emmett entfernt, wie es möglich war. Jede Faser ihres Körpers stand unter Spannung.

Carlisle lächelte ihr ermutigend zu, wir anderen schwiegen.

„Es sind keine sonderlich originellen Regeln und somit auch nicht allzu schwer einzuhalten. Die erste ist sehr simpel: Wenn du jagen gehen möchtest, auf Tiere wohlgemerkt, werden die Jungs dich immer begleiten."

„Jungs?", empörte sich Emmett.

„Männer", korrigierte sich Carlisle schmunzelnd. „Die zweite Regel dient zu unser aller Schutz: Kein Kontakt zu Menschen, bis du deinen Durst vollkommen kontrollieren kannst. Die dritte Regel ist eigentlich eine Bitte. Du bist vorübergehend sehr stark, dass hat damit zu tun, dass noch Reste von deinem Blut in deinen Adern vorhanden sind. Innerhalb des nächsten Jahres wird sich das normalisieren. Allerdings bist du sehr...impulsiv und deine unkontrollierten Wutausbrüche sind sehr gefährlich für uns alle. Deshalb bitte ich dich, dass solltest du merken, dass dich die Wut zu übermannen droht, du dich eine Weile zurückziehst, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast."

Emmett schnaubte abfällig. „Ich bitte dich, Carlisle! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass Bella stärker ist als ich."

Nach dem Carlisle schnell Bellas Reaktion auf Ems Worte geprüft hatte, und diese als ungefährlich eingestuft hatte, erschien ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten." Bella hatte sich Carlisles Vortrag schweigend angehört. Ihr Blick war ständig zwischen uns herumgeschnellt. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. „Ich... werde versuchen alle Regeln einzuhalten. Mit der letzteren könnte ich allerdings Schwierigkeiten haben. Die Wut kommt so plötzlich... Ich werde nicht dagegen ankämpfen können. Doch ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

Esme strahlte. „Das ist toll, Bella." Rose sah dagegen nicht überzeugt aus. Zweifelnd beobachtete sie Bella dabei, wie diese unruhig hin und her rutschte.

Sie kann sich nicht beherrschen. Em und Jasper werden rund um die Uhr in ihrer Nähe sein müssen... Ich glaube nicht, dass Edward das aushält. Für ihn scheint es nicht leicht zu sein, dass Bella jetzt eine von uns ist... aber er wird sich damit abfinden müssen, sie ist nicht mehr das schwache, niedliche Mädchen von früher. Ich hoffe so für ihn, dass er irgendwann auch diese neue Bella lieben kann...

Schnell zog ich mich aus Roses Gedanken zurück, dass war definitiv zu gefährliches Terrain. Da sah ich mich lieber in Alices Kopf um.

Wenn ich doch nur ihre Zukunft sehen könnte! So sind wir ihren Launen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich hätte uns wenigstens ein paar Sekunden vor einem Wutausbruch warnen können, dass hätte uns ungemein geholfen...Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irgendwann an die Vampir-Bella gewöhnen kann... Ich vermisse meine Schwester so sehr! Aber es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher...

Em überlegte wie er beweisen konnte, dass er stärker war als Bella, und Jasper dachte darüber nach, wie er Alice am besten von Bella fern halten konnte. Esme... war hoffnungsvoll und Carlisle bezweifelte, dass Bella überhaupt irgendwann ein mal in der Lage sein könnte ihre Gefühle kontrollieren zu können.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Hier saß das Mädchen, das meinen gesamten Lebensinhalt ausgemacht hatte, meine ganze Welt hatte sich nur um sie gedreht und jetzt erkannte ich sie kaum wieder. Sie war mir so fremd.

„Vielleicht wäre es jetzt auch an der Zeit, uns zu erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist", sagte Alice und machte eine Handbewegung, die Bellas ganze verwirrende neue Person umschloss.

Einen Moment schwieg Bella, doch dann schien sie sich einen Ruck zu geben und begann zu erzählen. „An dem Tag bin ich im Wald spazieren gegangen... Ich hatte mich verlaufen und war gerade dabei, den Pfad zu suchen, auf dem ich hergekommen war. Da stand sie plötzlich vor mir..." Bellas Blick starrte ins Leere. Sie war mit den Gedanken in weiter Ferne.

„Wer stand vor dir?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Victoria", hauchte Bella. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Alle Gesichter im Raum erstarrten.

„Sie... also ich kann mich nicht mehr so recht daran erinnern, jedenfalls hatte ich Schmerzen und alles wurde schwarz um mich herum. Ich glaube sie hat mir eine gewischt... Jedenfalls blutete mein Kopf, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Es hat einen Moment gedauert, bis mir wieder einfiel, was passiert war. Und dann..."

Ich war fassungslos. Umso weiter sie mit der Geschichte ihrer Verwandlung herausrückte, desto entsetzter wurde ich. Nach und nach entstand ein verstörendes Bild in meinem Kopf. Victoria die sich über die vor Schmerzen gekrümmte, noch menschliche Bella beugte, wie sie sie verletzte, wie sie sie verwandelte...

Victoria hatte Bella auf die schlimmste Art und Weise schaden wollen, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Und sie hatte es geschafft. Jetzt, nach dem sich die Bilder von einer sich verwandelnden, nach dem Tod flehenden Bella in meinem Gehirn eingenistet hatten, wurde ich sie nicht mehr los. Es würde meine neue Lebensaufgabe werden, Victoria aufzuspüren und auf die qualvollste Art zu töten, die mir einfiel. Ich würde mein ganzes Leben darauf verwenden, mir möglichste viele Foltermethoden für dieses grausame Wesen zu überlegen, dass mir meine Bella genommen hatte.

Alice

Ich registrierte die unbändige Wut in Edwards Blick erst, als ein bedrohliches Knurren in seiner Brust aufstieg. Bellas Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, doch sie schien sich davon nicht bedroht zu fühlen, sondern beendete ihren Bericht genauso ruhig und emotionslos, wie sie ihn begonnen hatte. Von ihren Stimmungsschwankungen bekam ich förmlich ein Schleudertrauma. Reichte es denn nicht aus, dass ich von den erfolglosen Versuchen, Bellas Zukunft zu sehen, stechende Kopfschmerzen bekam? Die Visionen über sie schienen irgendwo unerreichbar für mich in diesem Zimmer herum zu schwirren. Langsam wurde mir bewusst, wie es Edward damit ging, ihre Gedanken nicht lesen zu können. Es war alles extrem frustrierend und verunsichernd.

Ich sah Jasper an, dass er sich vollkommen auf Bellas Gefühle konzentrierte. Ich wusste, dass er mich vor ihr beschützen wollte, was in Betracht auf unsere erste Begegnung sehr sinnvoll schien. Und dennoch, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich vor meiner Schwester beschützen musste. Doch es würde nie wieder so sein wie vor Bellas Verwandlung. Ich vermisste meine Schwester, ich wollte den Vampir, der mir gegenüber saß gegen sie eintauschen. Ich würde versuchen müssen, diese neue Bella zu akzeptieren, ihren von Grund auf veränderten Charakter.

Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Doch in meinem Unterbewusstsein war mir bereits klar, dass ich Bella nie auf diese Art würde lieben können, wie früher.

Ihre Augen waren aufmerksam auf uns gerichtet. Bella wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Victoria war hier, dass ist doch eine Ironie des Schicksaals..." In Edwards Stimme spiegelte sich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verzweiflung. Für ihn war die ganze Situation noch schwieriger als für mich. Wie gerne ich ihm doch helfen würde, doch das konnte ich nicht. Niemand konnte ihm helfen.

Em raufte sich die Haare. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas das in letzter Zeit nicht schief gegangen ist?" Seine Frage war berechtigt, es schien, als hätten sich höhere Mächte gegen uns verschworen, um uns das Leben so schwer wie nur möglich zu machen. Oh mein Gott, geht es eigentlich noch dramatischer, Alice? Ich unterhielt mich schon mit einer Stimme in meinem Kopf über dunkle Verschwörungen. Langsam aber sicher sollte ich mir Gedanken über meinen Geisteszustand machen. Jasper, mein Fels in der Brandung, spürte meine innere Verzweiflung und tat genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Er stand auf. „Sollen wir auf die Jagd gehen, Alice?", fragte er. Sofort schoss ich in die Höhe. Der Rest der Familie machte uns zum Glück nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass wir vor nicht all zu langer Zeit bereits unseren Durst gestillt hatten. Sie wussten, dass wir einfach mal unsere Gedanken sortieren mussten, ohne Bella, die uns zuhörte. Mit wenigen großen Sätzen waren wir aus der Tür, übersprangen den Sol Duc River und rannten in den Wald hinein. Es tat unbeschreiblich gut, alles hinter mir zu lassen, auch wenn es nur für eine kleine Weile war. Erst als wir uns sicher waren, dass man uns im Haus nicht mehr hören konnte, blieben wir stehen.

Jasper sah mich besorgt an. „Ich dacht, es würde dir gut tun, mal da raus zu kommen", sagte er, seine Hand streichelte über mein Haar. Ein warmer Schauer lief über meinen Körper. Wir waren schon so lange zusammen, doch die Reaktionen auf seine Berührung blieben immer dieselben. „Danke, das ist genau das richtige." Jasper kannte jede meiner Gefühlslage, wir verstanden uns auch ohne viele Worte, doch jetzt mussten wir unbedingt Ordnung in unsere aufgewühlten Gedanken bringen.

„Es fühlt sich für mich so... falsch an, dass von der Bella, die wir geliebt haben, nur das übrig geblieben ist. Es ist so ungerecht. Das ist nicht mehr Bella, sie ist mir so fremd geworden."

Stumme Schluchzer schüttelten meinen Körper. Wären meine Augen in der Lage gewesen, Tränen zu produzieren, hätte ich jetzt geweint. Jasper schlang die Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. Wie konnte bloß alles so außer Kontrolle geraten? Jaspers Hände streichelten meinen Rücken hinauf und hinab.

„Niemand hätte dieses Schicksal weniger verdient, als Bella... Edward dreht vollkommen durch. Er wird vor Schuldgefühlen fast wahnsinnig. Diese ganzen schlechten Gefühle, die im Haus auf mich einstürmen, bereiten mir Migräne", sagte Jasper seufzend.

Seine Umarmung tat so gut, am liebsten wäre ich für immer so verharrt, in den Armen meines Liebsten, fern von allen Problemen und dem ganzen Leid. Jasper ging es genauso, hier im Wald konnte er mal tief durchatmen, er musste nur noch meine Gefühle abgesehen von seinen eigenen ertragen. Natürlich war das mit dem Durchatmen nur symbolisch gemeint, wir mussten nicht atmen, taten es nur, weil es unangenehm war, nichts zu riechen. Irgendwann löste ich mich dann doch von Jasper. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte ich, erschöpft von den ganzen Emotionen die in letzter Zeit durch meinen Körper geflossen waren.

Jasper sah mir fest in die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit Bella allein bist! Tu mir das bitte nicht an, ja?" Ich nickte. „Es wird immer einer von euch zwischen uns sein", versprach ich.

Jetzt war er beruhigter. „Wir müssen einfach durchhalten. Irgendwann wird es besser werden. Es muss besser werden", sagte Jasper verzweifelt.

Ich seufzte, mit dem Wissen, dass unsere kleine Auszeit jetzt vorbei war.


	8. Chapter 8 Kontrollverlust

Bella

Alice und Jasper waren immer noch verschwunden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich der Grund für ihre Abwesenheit war. Ihre Augen waren von einem Honiggelb gewesen, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht durstig waren und dass es zum Jagen noch zu früh war.  
Allerdings konnte ich es ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie sich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlten. Ich war keine gute Gesellschaft.  
Carlisle war in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen, ich konnte hören, wie er die Seiten eines alten Buches umblätterte, er las.  
Esme war mit Putzutensilien bewaffnet ins Obergeschoss verschwunden und Rose hörte ich in der Garage an ihrem M3 herumschrauben.  
Edward und Emmett waren im Wohnzimmer geblieben. Sie hatten den Fernseher angestellt und guckten die Nachrichten.  
Immer wenn ich Edward ansah, durchströmte mich eine Vielzahl unangenehmer Gefühle. Da war die Sehnsucht, ihn zu berühren, mich ihm zu näheren, sie war so intensiv, so verzehrend. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Woher kam diese Sehnsucht? Ich war ein neugeborener Vampir. Sollte ich das nicht eigentlich verloren haben? Es war irrational, dass ich meinem Wunsch nicht nachkommen konnte, nicht nachkommen durfte. Edward sah nicht so aus, als wäre er sonderlich darauf erpicht mich anzufassen.  
Ganz im Gegenteil. Inzwischen war aus dem Verdacht, dass er mich verabscheute, eine schmerzhafte Gewissheit geworden. Ich konnte in seinen Augen die Fassungslosigkeit darüber erkennen, was aus mir geworden war. Ich konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, in mir etwas anderes als die Bestie zu sehen, die vierzehn Menschen getötet hatte. Edward konnte mich kaum ansehen, so angewidert war er vom mir. Dass er mich verabscheute, löste eine Welle verzweifelter Schmerzen in mir aus. So intensiv, dass ich an nichts mehr anderes denken konnte. Selbst der brennende Durst war neben dieser Qual verblasst.

Ich empfand keine Liebe für Edward. Dazu war ich nicht in der Lage, dazu durfte ich nicht in der Lage sein, nach dem was ich getan hatte. Zu so einem reinen Gefühl, wie der Liebe war ich nicht fähig, doch irgendetwas war da... Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch das Gefühl, von ihm gehasst zu werden, brachte mich fast um den Verstand.

Und ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, erneut die Kontrolle zu verlieren mit der Option, dass ich zum Schluss nicht nur Mörderin unschuldiger Menschen war, sondern auch die von Vampiren. Ständig horchte ich in mich hinein, auf der Suche nach Wut, doch ich fühlte mich nicht wütend, sondern verzweifelt.  
Wie schnell Verzweiflung sich wohl in Wut verwandeln konnte?

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, die ich damit verbracht hatte aus dem Fenster zu starren, hörte ich Jasper und Alice zehn Kilometer weiter südlich. Nach wenigen Sekunden betraten sie das Haus und verschwanden im Obergeschoss. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Im Westen verschwand die Sonne als rot orange glühender Feuerball hinter den Bergen und tauchte den Himmel in ihre letzten funkelnden Strahlen. Das wäre ein atemberaubender Anblick gewesen, wenn ich nicht von meinen beiden Qualen vollkommen beherrscht werden würde.

Ich hörte, wie Carlisle in seinem Büro das Buch zuschlug, den Flur entlang ging und die Treppe hinunter stieg. Ich sah erst auf, als er meinen Namen nannte.

„Bella?" Ich drehte mich langsam um, Carlisle zuckte vor meinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Ist... alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Seine besorgten Augen unterzogen mich einer genauen Musterung. Edward und Emmett hatten die Köpfe in meine Richtung gedreht.

„Ist es der Durst?", fragte Carlisle einfühlsam. „Unter anderem", antwortete ich und sagte- oh Wunder- endlich mal die Wahrheit.  
„Was ist es dann?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde ganz sicher nicht mit ihm über Edward reden, vor allem nicht, solange dieser uns zuhören konnte.  
Außerdem würde es auch nichts ändern, wenn ich ihm mein Leid klagte. Ich konnte Edward ja verstehen. Nach dem was ich getan hatte, hatte ich seine Liebe nicht verdient.  
„Hör auf das L-Wort zu benutzen", herrschte ich mich in Gedanken an. Ich konnte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr empfinden, basta.

Ich war Carlisle dankbar dafür, dass er nicht weiter nachbohrte.  
„Möchtest du auf die Jagd?", fragte er. Ich nickte. Die Jagd würde mich ablenken und das Brennen in meiner Kehle für eine Weile betäuben. Jasper hatte unsere Unterhaltung mitgehört und erschien am Treppenabsatz, Alice stand hinter ihm. Emmett erhob sich vom Sofa. „Ich begleite dich", sagte er grinsend.

„Kommst du auch mit, Jas?"

Jasper war mit einem Satz die Treppe herunter gesprungen und landete geschmeidig neben Carlisle. „Natürlich, so können wir sie besser unter Kontrolle halten", sagte er. Ich hasste es, wenn man von mir in der dritten Person sprach.

„Wenn Bella auf der Jagd einen Menschen riecht, würdet ihr selbst zu fünft nichts ausrichten können", berichtigte Carlisle. „Doch es ist besser, wenn ihr sie zusammen begleitet..."

Jasper nickte, „Du weißt wie ich das gemeint habe, Carlisle."

Sie wechselten Stumme Blicke, die ich nicht verstand.  
„Was ist mit dir, Edward? Kommst du mit?", fragte Emmett. Edward war ebenfalls aufgestanden, in seinem perfekten Gesicht konnte ich den Konflikt erkennen.  
Sein Anblick nahm mich gefangen. Selbst in vollkommener Bewegungslosigkeit hatte sein Körper etwas Fliesendes an sich. Seine Muskeln an Brust und Armen waren deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts zu erkennen, wenn auch nicht so extrem wie bei Emmett. Das Bronzene Haar war verwuschelt, seine Augen funkelten golden. Edwards Anblick war überwältigend. Die Sehnsucht in zu berühren kribbelte in meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Doch sein Blick hielt mich schon genug auf Abstand. Distanziert und voller Abscheu.

Ich verlor mich im Anblick seiner markanten, vollkommenen Gesichtszüge, seinen perfekten Lippen, der geraden Nase...

„Nein, ihr schafft das sicher alleine. Ich muss noch mit Carlisle sprechen", sagte er und bereitete damit meinem stummen Schmachten- hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?! - ein Ende. Meine Augen verengten sich einen Spalt breit. Edward schien jedes Mittel recht zu sein, um mich auf Distanz zu halten...

Wie konnte es sein, dass ich die Berührung anderer verabscheute, doch mich gleichzeitig so sehr nach Edwards Nähe sehnte?

„Bist du so weit?", fragte Jasper. Ich nickte und folgte ihm und seinem Bruder aus dem Haus.

„Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Wettspiel?", fragte Emmett. Ich sah tief in seinen Augen den Schalk sitzen. Wir blieben am Ufer des Sol Duc Rivers stehen. Ich spürte die Blicke von Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Esme und Alice auf uns ruhen. Sie beobachteten uns durch die Glasfront.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an, was es ist", sagte ich misstrauisch.

„Lass und kämpfen", rief er und breitete die Arme aus. Die anderen kamen mit wütenden Gesichtern aus dem Haus. Allen voran schritt Carlisle.  
„Nein, Emmett! Das ist gar keine gute Idee!" Seine Stimme klang alarmiert.  
„Ich werde schon mit Bella fertig", widersprach Emmett grinsend.  
„Hör auf so ein Idiot zu sein", kreischte Rosalie, packte ihn und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. Ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Bist du total wahnsinnig geworden?", fuhr Edward ihn an. Er war außer sich vor Wut.  
Doch ich sah sie alle nicht, mein Blick war ausschließlich auf Emmett fixiert. Ich spürte die Wut in mir brodeln. In einem Anflug von Panik versuchte ich sie zurückzudrängen, doch sie breitete sich in meinem Körper aus wie ein Nervengift. Es brach über mich herein wie eine Lawine. Ich sah meine Umgebung in allen möglichen Rotschattierungen.

„Du willst also Kämpfen?", fragte ich bedrohlich. Alle erstarrten bei meinem Tonfall.

„Esme, Rose, Alice, geht ins Haus!", sagte Carlisle angespannt. Die drei waren blitzschnell bei der Hintertür, rissen sie auf und beobachteten uns ängstlich durch die Glasfront.

Ich hätte sie aufhalten können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, doch sie waren mir egal.

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen", flehte Edward.

Ich knurrte ihn an, voller Wut auf sein distanziertes Verhalten mir gegenüber.

„Warum sollte ich, Edward Cullen? Du hast mir nichts zu sagen! Glaubst du, du wärst etwas Besseres als ich? Du hast auch Menschen getötet!", knurrte ich.

„Bella, bitte!" Edward machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch dass hätte er nicht tun sollen.

Ich schnellte hoch, um ihn an der Kehle zu erwischen, doch Emmett packte mich von hinten und warf mich zu Boden. Es krachte, als würden zwei Eisbrocken zusammen schlagen, als unsere Körper aufeinander trafen.

Die Wut loderte in mir, wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Großbrand. Knurrend wand ich mich unter Emmetts schwerem Körper. Ich stieß in mit solcher Wucht von mir, dass es ihn zu Boden schlug. Ich kauerte mich hin und analysierte jede noch so kleine Bewegung meiner Gegner. Carlisle, Edward und Jasper standen mir gegenüber, Emmett rappelte sich gerade auf und stellte sich zu ihnen. Es würde schwierig werden, gegen vier erfahrene Kämpfer zu gewinnen, doch ich konnte es schaffen. Ich musste nur strategisch klug vorgehen.

Ich fiel Jasper an, dieser versuchte mir die Arme auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch ich schaffte es mich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Emmett wollte mich packen und von Jasper weg schleifen, doch ich wich aus.

Wie ein Raubtier rang ich ihn zu Boden. Ich kniete mich auf seine Brust und drückte seine Arme links und rechts auf den Boden. Jasper knurrte, sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzogen, jeder Muskel stand unter Anspannung.

Edward packte mich und riss mich von Jasper herunter. Ich knurrte ihn schrill an. Plötzlich hatten mich Emmett, Jasper und Edward eingekreist.

„Beruhig dich, Bella", knurrte Emmett. Ich holte aus, um ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er wich geschickt aus. Jasper packte meine hervorschnellende Faust und riss daran. Ich verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht und strauchelte. Edward nutze die Chance, packte meine Schultern und versuchte mich herunter zu drücken. Ich knurrte und fluchte, als plötzlich Edward auf mir landete und mich zu Boden drückte. Seinen muskulösen Körper an meinen gepresst zu spüren, brachte mich einen Moment völlig aus dem Konzept.

Emmett nutze die Gelegenheit und packte mein Gesicht. Seine Hände lagen nun in einer engen Umklammerung um meinen Hals. Edward erhob sich blitzschnell, ich wollte ebenfalls hoch schnellen, doch Emmetts Hände hielten mich zurück. Ich versuchte sie zu packen und weg zu reißen, doch plötzlich packte Edward meine Arme und hielt sie in eisernem Griff auf meinem Rücken fest. Ich wand mich und trat um mich, doch da hatte Jasper sich schon auf meine Beine gekniet. Da lag ich auf dem Bauch, von drei Männern festgehalten, nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen. Die Wut ebbte langsam ab, was blieb war ein intensives Schamgefühl.

„Es tut mir Leid", keuchte ich, Emmetts Hände verhinderten, dass ich Luft bekam. Ich brauchte sie zwar nicht zum überleben, aber zum Sprechen.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" Carlisles Gesicht tauchte in meinem Blickfeld auf.

Er sah nicht sauer aus, eher mitleidig. Ich bewegte die Augen hoch und runter, Emmetts Hände verwehrten mir auch nur einen Millimeter, sodass ich nicht nicken konnte. Carlisle sah mir prüfend ins Gesicht. „In Ordnung, ihr könnt sie loslassen."

Langsam stand Jasper auf und gab meine Beine frei, ich rührte mich nicht. Dann löste Edward seinen eisernen Griff um meine Arme und schließlich lockerten sich auch Emmetts Hände um meinen Hals. Alle waren einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Einen Moment blieb ich liegen, dann stand ich langsam auf. Alle Blicke waren misstrauisch auf mich gerichtet.

„Es... es tut mir leid! Hab ich irgendwen verletzt? Oh Gott, bitte verzeiht mir."

Voller Scham und Schuldgefühlen sah ich allen Reih um ins Gesicht.

Mein Blick blieb an Emmetts Gesicht hängen. Er grinste breit. „Du bist verdammt stark, aber diese Runde ging ja wohl ganz klar an mich", sagte er unverschämt heiter.


	9. Chapter 9 Auf der Jagd

Emmett grinste breit. „Du bist verdammt stark, aber diese Runde ging ja wohl ganz klar an mich", sagte er unverschämt heiter.  
Mir klappte der Mund auf. „Ganz sicher nicht! Ihr wart zu viert, das zählt nicht."  
Emmett grummelte vor sich hin. „Das nächste Mal krieg ich dich!", drohte er, aber es war nur spielerisch gemeint. „Wir lassen es besser nicht auf ein weiteres Mal ankommen", widersprach Rose, die dicht gefolgt von Esme und Alice aus dem Haus trat.

Jasper

Wie seltsam war das bitteschön? Ich konnte Bellas sprunghafte Gefühle zwar spüren, sie allerdings nur bedingt beeinflussen. Langsam glaubte ich, Bella tanzte uns allen auf der Nase herum. Ich hatte es geschafft, sie zu beruhigen, als sie bereits am Boden gelegen hatte und dazu bereit gewesen war, sich beruhigen zu lassen.  
Ihre Gefühle zu beeinflussen war so zäh, als würde eine große Entfernung zwischen uns liegen und nicht nur wenige Meter. Es strengte mich extrem an, mich mit Bella im selben Raum aufzuhalten. Ihre ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen kamen so plötzlich, dass mir kaum Zeit blieb, um zu versuchen sie zu beeinflussen.  
Oder stimmte etwas mit meiner Gabe nicht? Probeweiße konzentrierte ich mich auf Roses Gedanken, die gerade völlig außer sich war und kurz davor schien, Emmett eine rein zu hauen. Verdient hätte er es ja. Einen neugeborenen Vampir herauszufordern war wohl das dümmste was man machen konnte. Ich musste mich nicht weiter anstrengen, um Rose zu beruhigen. Sie warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.  
Bellas Impulsivität und ihre Wutanfälle waren nicht weiter verwunderlich. Für neugeborene Vampire war so ein Verhalten ganz normal. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass mich die Tatsache, dass sie bereits drei Monate verwandelt war und trotzdem noch so wild war, ein bisschen beschäftigte.  
Zur Zeit ihrer Verwandlung hatte sie sich an einem emotionalen Tiefpunkt befunden... teilweise geschah es, dass Vampire, die in einem solchen Zeitabschnitt verwandelt wurden, nie wirklich in der Lage waren, sich zu beherrschen.  
Das wäre wohl das schlimmste, was eintreffen konnte. Doch es war nur eine Befürchtung, nichts was sich bewahrheiten musste. Ich hatte schon viel erlebt und gesehen und war für bestimmte Themen dementsprechend sensibilisiert. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Edward, der immer noch vor Wut kochte. Seinen schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen rund um die Uhr ausgesetzt zu sein, war wahrlich kein Vergnügen. Doch ein positives hatte die Sache dennoch. Er war zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, dass er wenig auf die Gedanken von uns anderen achtete. Ihm entgingen häufig irgendwelche Sachen. Hätte er meine Vermutungen zu Bellas Temperament mitbekommen, wäre er jetzt ganz anderer Stimmung gewesen. Ich wollte keinem von meinen Befürchtungen erzählen und auch nicht von meine Schwierigkeiten Bellas Gefühle zu beeinflussen. Sie würden sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen.  
Als ich auf sah, spürte ich Carlisles Blick auf mir ruhen. Er dachte konzentriert nach. Wahrscheinlich war er schon von selbst darauf gekommen, dass meine Fähigkeit bei Bella nur eingeschränkt funktionierte. Ihm entging einfach nichts.

Bella

Wir überquerten mit einem eleganten Satz den Fluss und rannten in den Wald hinein. Das Rennen gefiel mir, der Wind peitschte in mein Gesicht, die hohe Geschwindigkeit vermittelte mir ein Gefühl von Freiheit. Emmett versuchte um alles in der Welt mit mir mitzuhalten, doch ich zog ohne Mühe an ihm vorbei. „Bleib stehen!", rief Jasper irgendwann. Ich gehorchte widerwillig.  
Jasper und Emmett sahen mich grinsend an. „So... jetzt weisen wir dich mal in die Kunst des Jagens ein", sagte Emmett und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.  
„Das Jagen von Tieren wohlgemerkt", warf Jasper ein.  
„Schließ die Augen und lausche", forderte mich Emmett auf.  
Ich zögerte misstrauisch, man sollte niemals vor dem Feind die Augen verschließen. Doch dann gab ich mir einen Ruck und tat wie mir heißen.  
Ich hörte das Leben im Wald, das Summen und Brummen seiner kleinen vielbeinigen Bewohner. Doch nur ganz leise und verhalten, da es mitten in der Nacht war.  
In den Baumkronen raschelten Vögel, ein Käuzchen rief. Weiter entfernt, hörte ich etwas auf samtenen Pfoten schleichen.  
„Eine Wildkatze", vermutete ich und öffnete die Augen. Emmett strahlte.  
„Und jetzt, riech!", forderte mich Jasper auf. Ganz unterschwellig nahm ich einen würzigen animalischen Geruch war. Nicht vergleichbar mit menschlichen Geruch, doch meine Kehle loderte trotzdem auf. „Und jetzt?", fragte ich neugierig.  
„Jetzt wird gejagt!", rief Emmett und rannte los.

Emmett

In geduckter Jagdstellung rannten wir immer der Nase nach. Es wunderte mich, wie elegant und aggressiv jede von Bellas Bewegungen war. Aber sie war noch jung und musste noch vieles lernen. Es ärgerte mich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie schneller war als ich. Jasper kicherte von Zeit zu Zeit. Klar, der fand das witzig, wenn die kleine Bella mich übertraf. Ich musste sie unbedingt dazu überreden mit mir zu kämpfen. Ich hasste es, wenn ein Spiel unentschieden ausging. Bella war furchtbar impulsiv... Wenn sie das nur abstellen könnte... Edward hielt sich von ihr fern, das wunderte mich, doch ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, ihn unter vier Augen darauf anzusprechen. Eigentlich war doch jetzt alles perfekt, oder? Bella war ein Vampir und Edward musste sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, seine niedliche kleine Freundin ausversehen umzubringen. Aber Edward neigte ja dazu, alles viel komplizierter zu machen, als es eigentlich war. Er brauchte dringend einen Rat von seinem großen Bruder. Ich grinste. Und bald würde er auch in anderen Dingen einen guten Rat brauchen. Mir entwischte ein schallendes Lachen. Bella und Jasper drehten sich mitten im Lauf neugierig zu mir um.  
Mal schauen wie viele Betten Bella und Edward mal zertrümmern würden... Aber davor musste ich ihm als großer Bruder ein paar Tipps geben, schließlich war er noch eine Jungfrau. Ob er mit der wilden Bella zurrecht kommen würde? Ich verkniff mir ein weiters Lachen, die Vorstellung war einfach zu göttlich.  
Inzwischen hatten wir uns der Wildkatze auf wenige Meter genähert. Ihr schlammfarbenes Fell war schmutzig und verfilzt, sie schlich auf ein Tannendickicht zu.  
„Und los!", flüsterte ich Bella zu. Jasper und ich hielten uns im Hintergrund. Wir mussten noch nicht jagen. Bella schraubte sich elegant in die Luft und landete lautlos in geduckter Haltung vor der Raubkatze. Diese schrie vor Überraschung auf.  
Sie hob die Tatze und fuhr mit ihren scharfen Krallen über Bellas Brust. Der dunkelgrüne Stoff zerriss und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Bella wäre in Unterwäsche vor uns gestanden.  
Ich kicherte. Die Raubkatze fauchte wütend, Bella knurrte bedrohlich zurück. Ich brüllte vor Lachen.  
Das Kätzchen sprang Bella an und sie landeten zusammen auf dem Waldboden. Unter dem markerschütternden Kreischen der Wildkatze und Bellas lautem Knurren, wälzten sie sich auf dem Waldboden. Hin und wieder hörte man das Reißen von Bellas Klamotten. Sie schien auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein. Sie hätte den Kampf sofort beenden können, doch sie hatte zu viel Spaß. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Jasper und ich hätten uns ebenfalls auf dem Boden gewälzt, allerdings vor Lachen. Bella mit der Raubkatze kämpfen zu sehen war einer der lustigsten Dinge, die ich je gesehen hatte. Doch schließlich schien sie genug zu haben und biss in die Halsschlagader des Kätzchens. Ihre Schreie wurden lauter und sie schlug um sich, doch dann erschlafft ihr Körper. Als Bella ihren Durst gestillt hatte und sich wieder aufrichtete, brachen Jasper und ich wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. In Bellas Haaren hatten sich allerhand Äste verfangen, ihre Klamotten waren zerfetzt, dreckig und mit Blut getränkt. Fellreste klebten daran fest.  
Wir Schlugen uns gegenseitig auf die die Schultern vor Lachen. Bella sah uns pikiert an.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie unsicher. Jasper riss sich wieder zusammen, ganz der Verantwortungsbewusste. Er räusperte sich um einen weiteren Lacher zu tarnen. „Das war ziemlich witzig", sagte er, sein Körper bebte unter dem Versuch, nicht wieder in Gelächter auszubrechen. Ich brüllte immer noch vor Lachen. „Du solltest dich mal anschauen", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen heraus.  
Bella sah uns beleidigt an. „Können wir zurückgehen, wenn ihr fertig seid?"  
Ich hüstelte und auch während dem Lauf zurück zum Haus entwischte mir hin und wieder ein Lacher. Ich war unheimlich gespannt, wie die anderen reagieren würden. Ich musste das alles nur richtig inszenieren. Ich hörte die anderen im Wohnzimmer diskutieren, das war perfekt.  
Ich hielt Bella die Türe auf, damit sie zuerst den Raum betrat. Auf einen Schlag war es totenstill, ich musste mich wirklich zusammen reißen, um den Moment nicht zu zerstören.  
Ich blickte reih um in die schockierten Gesichter. Dann hörte ich das glockenhelle Lachen von Alice. Carlisle, Rose und Esme stimmten mit ein, bis wir alle schallend lachten. Sogar Edwards Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten, fast ungläubigen Lächeln.  
Bella sah uns alle missmutig an, doch dann zuckte es um ihre Mundwinkel, bis sie ebenfalls mit einstimmte. Der Tag hatte ja schon so einiges sonderbares mit sich gebracht, doch jetzt hier mit meiner Familie zu stehen und zu lachen war wohl das außergewöhnlichste.  
Das war das erste Mal, seit wir Bella verlassen hatten, dass wir wieder lachten. Mein Plan war aufgegangen. Das was hier dringend gebraucht wurde, war eine ordentliche Portion Humor.

Edward

Bella sah wieder genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem wir sie zum ersten Mal als Vampir gesehen hatten, so unglaublich wild, so faszinierend. Ihr dunkelgrünes Seidenoberteil, hing in Fetzten an ihr herunter. Ihre linke Brust wurde nur noch von einem schwarzen Spitzen BH bedeckt. Es kribbelte mir in den Fingern, ihr auch diesen abzustreifen. Ihr wundervollen, sinnlichen Lippen mit den Meinen zu berühren, meine Hände in ihr wallendes Haar zu winden... Ich sollte aufhören, sie so anzustarren. Bella war nicht mehr diese Bella, die ich geliebt hatte, sie war nicht mehr die Bella, die mich geliebt hatte.  
Doch dann sah ich es, so überwältigend, so wunderschön und so wahnsinnig vertraut: Ein scheues Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Dieses scheue Lächeln. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sich nichts verändert, als wäre sie kein Vampir, als wäre sie noch ein Mensch.  
Alles andere rückte in den Hintergrund, als ich in Bellas vertrautes Gesicht sah und unwillkürlich breitete sich auch auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Solange Bella auf diese Weise lächeln konnte, solange sich dasselbe hypnotisierende Grübchen an ihrem Kinn bildete, ja, solange konnte sie nichts anderes sein als meine Bella. Sie war ein Vampir, aber sie war Bella, so wie ich sie kannte, so wie ich sie... liebte?  
Ein heißes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus. Die Gewissheit hob sich deutlich über allem anderen hervor: Ich hatte nie aufgehört Bella zu lieben, selbst als sie über einer Leiche gekniet und ihr Blut getrunken hatte, waren meine Gefühle dieselben geblieben. Ich hatte nur die Augen vor ihnen verschlossen. Eine weitere Gewissheit drängte sich mir auf, die das Heiße Glücksgefühl schlagartig erkalten ließ.  
Ich würde Bella niemals anfassen können. Es war nicht nur so, dass sie es nicht wollte, sondern auch, dass ich es mir nicht erlauben konnte. Nach dem was ich ihr angetan hatte, durfte ich sie nicht auf diese Weise in Besitz nehmen, wie es zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Selbst wenn sie es irgendwann wollen würde, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, durfte ich mir nicht erlauben, ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen. Es wäre mehr als unfair, nach dem was ich ihr angetan hatte, von ihr zu verlangen, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Ich war das Monster, weil ich zugelassen hatte, dass an ihrem Gewissen die Schuld klebte, unschuldige Menschen getötet zu haben. Selbst in ihren dunkelsten Stunden war sie zu gut für mich. Selbsthass loderte in mir auf. Ich hätte doch alles haben können.


	10. Chapter 10 Alices Rat

Bella

Ich hatte mich nachdem ich ausgiebig geduscht und mich umgezogen hatte, am frühen Morgen hinter das Haus verzogen. Ich brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken.  
Mit verschränkten Beinen verharrte ich bewegungslos auf dem Steg und betrachtete das grüngraue Wasser, das sich träge fortbewegte.  
Am Ufer wucherten Schilfpflanzen und schirmten mich ein wenig ab.  
Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer, begann nach fünfzig Metern der Waldrand. Kleine, milchige Nebelschlieren schwebten über dem Wasser, die Tautropfen schimmerten wie Perlen im Gras. Ein Spinnenetz, das zwischen Schilfhalmen gespannt war, hatte hunderte von den funkelnden Tautropfen aufgefangen. Sie glänzten silbrig in den ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen.

Es war fast so, als würde ich auf meiner eigenen kleinen Insel sitzen, mitten im tiefen Wasser des Sol Duc Rivers. Ein Entenpärchen schwamm gefolgt von seinen Küken im seichteren Wasser. Das alles bot einen faszinierenden Anblick, doch meine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um Edward. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, was ich für ihn Empfand. Wie es um seine Gefühle stand, wusste ich ja bereits. Ich musste mich schützen, ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass er solche Macht über mich hatte. Der Schmerz, den seine ab werdende Haltung mir gegenüber in mir entfachte, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Es durfte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Ich sollte aufhören, über ihn nachzudenken, doch meine Gedanken ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Immer wieder verliefen sie in diese Richtung.

Ich dachte an dieses wundervolle schiefe Lächeln, dass sich, als Emmett, Jasper und ich von der Jagd zurückgekommen waren auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. So hypnotisierend und so verdammt vertraut. Früher hatte mein Herz immer einen Hüpfer gemacht, wenn er so gelächelt hatte. Meine Reaktionen waren nicht mehr dieselben aber dennoch verrieten sie mich. Mein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, warme Schauer waren über meinen Körper geglitten und ich hatte meinen Blick unmöglich abwenden können...Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, meine Lippen auf seine zu legen... und dann, ganz plötzlich war das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, und war einer Miene, voller Abscheu und Hass gewichen. Ich erschauderte, nur bei de Gedanken daran.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Ich zuckte zusammen und sprang auf, bereit den Angreifer anzuspringen, der sich an mich herangeschlichen hatte. Wie hatte es sein können, dass ich die Schritte nicht gehört hatte? Diese ganze Nachdenkerei brachte mich noch ins Grab.

Alice hob erschrocken die Hände. „Willst du lieber alleine sein?" fragte sie und machte ein paar schritte rückwärts. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon okay. Ich hab dich nicht kommen hören", sagte ich und nahm wieder meinen Platz auf dem Steg ein.

Alices Augenbrauen schossen gleich zweifach überrascht in die Höhe. Zum einen, weil ich sie nicht sofort wieder verscheuchte und zum anderen, weil ich sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Wirklich nicht? Du scheinst ja ganz schön in Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein."

Ein bisschen schüchtern aber mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht ließ sich Alice in der für sie typischen Elfenanmut in einen Schneidersitz fallen. Dabei achtete sie peinlich genau darauf, dass sie genug Abstand zu mir hielt.  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ich war mir nicht sicher. Einerseits wollte ich Alice nicht wieder vor den Kopf stoßen, aber andererseits... sie würde doch sicher auch finden, dass ich Edwards Zuneigung nicht mehr verdient hatte. Und wenn nicht? Zögernd sah ich zu Alice, wie sie mich aufmerksam anlächelte, ganz das Energiebündel. „Schon gut", sagte sie schnell. „Du musst mir nicht erzählen, was dich beschäftigt."

„Ich will aber, glaube ich." Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem wundervollen Strahlen. Das war das erste Mal seit meiner Verwandlung, dass wir kurz davor waren, ein normales Gespräch zu führen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch die richtigen Worte finden. „Also... ich... ich meine." Verlegen starrte ich auf die Holzbretter unter mir. So viel zum Thema, die richtigen Worte finden. Ich spürte Alices neugierigen Blick auf mir. „Warum ist Edward so... kalt zu mir? ..." Meine Stimme klang anklagend.

Ein überraschtes, irgendwie glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Alices Gesicht. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Er liebt dich, Bella! Aber du kennst Edward, er hat die schlimmsten Schuldgefühle... Er muss sich selbst verzeihen." Alice sah aus, als wäre sie kurz davor Luftsprünge zu machen.

Bei ihren Worten lief mir ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinab, fuhr in meine Zehen und kribbelte mir in den Fingern.

„Warum sieht er mich dann so an? Ich glaube, er verabscheut mich... er hasst mich, weil ich Menschen getötet habe... Das kann ich ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen, ich habe seine Liebe nicht verdient, nicht nach dem, was ich getan habe."

„Du klingst ja wie Edward, als ihr euch kennen gelernt habt", prustete Alice los.

Ich sah sie abwartend an. „Sprich mit ihm", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ich sah sie entsetzt an. „Ich glaube das kann ich nicht..." Verlegen starrte ich auf meine schmutzigen Füße.

Alice kicherte. „Na hör mal, Bella! Du bist eine selbstbewusste junge Vampirdame, es kann doch nicht sein, dass du dich nicht traust mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Er sieht mich immer so... distanziert an... und voller Abscheu. Er will nicht mit mir sprechen, glaube ich." Alice rutschte näher und streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Auf halbem Weg schien sie sich zu besinnen und zog sie schnell zurück.

„Entschuldige, Bella." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich... ich wollte nicht... Ich hab es vergessen..." Sie wirkte vollkommen aufgelöst. Es tat mir leid, dass sie sich wegen mir fürchten musste, doch es überraschte mich, dass sie sich immer wieder vergaß, obwohl sie wusste, wozu ich fähig war. Vorsichtig horchte ich in mich hinein, und stellte fest, dass kein einziges Fünkchen Wut oder Panik in mir aufstieg. Ein bisschen schüchtern verringerte ich den Abstand zwischen uns, bis wir direkt nebeneinander saßen. Alices Augen weiteten sich, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Überraschung. Vorsichtig schlang ich die Arme um ihren zierlichen, elfenhaften Körper. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. Als wir uns wieder los ließen, starrte Alice mich staunend aber mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht an.

„Weißt du was, Schwesterherz? Das war seit langem unser erstes Frauengespräch", sagte sie.

Mir wurde warm bei dem Gedanken, dass ich wieder meine Schwester zurückbekommen hatte. Alice wollte meine Schwester sein, obwohl sie wusste, was ich getan hatte.

Alice

Das war der Wahnsinn! Das distanzierte Raubtier wurde wieder zu Bella. Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich es kaum erwarten konnte, den anderen davon zu erzählen.

Mit schnellen Schritten trat ich ins Wohnzimmer. Edward saß am Flügel, Rose, Em und Jas spielten ein Kartenspiel, bei dem sie die Regeln so stark abgeändert hatten, dass es selbst nach zwei Stunden noch keinen Gewinner gab. Carlisle und Esme hatten beide je ein Buch auf dem Schoß und lasen. Ich räusperte mich.

„Was hast du denn eingeworfen?", fragte Em neugierig, als er meinen überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ich hüpfte auf und ab, ich war so hibbelig.

„Es ist was passiert", sagte ich strahlend.

Carlisle und Esme schauten von ihren Büchern auf. Rose legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. „Und was?", fragte Edward, der sein Klavierspiel unterbrochen hatte, um mich missmutig anzusehen.

So leicht würde ich es ihnen nicht machen. „Es ist etwas mit Bella", sagte ich geheimnisvoll.

Jasper sah mich fragen an. „Jetzt sag schon, kleiner Quälgeist." Ich musste grinsten.

„Also wenn ihr findet, dass ich ein Quälgeist bin, verrate ich euch vielleicht doch nicht..."

„Jetzt hör schon auf, du Nervensäge! Wenn es um Bella geht betrifft es uns alle", schimpfte Edward. „Okay, Okay." Ergeben hob ich die Hände. „Sie hat mich umarmt", sagte ich.

Schweigen.

„Was?", fragte Carlisle fassungslos. „Du hast schon richtig gehört." Vergnügt beobachtete ich die erstaunten Gesichter meiner Familie. „Sie... hat dich umarmt?" Edward starrte mich mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an. Ich nickte. Esme strahlte. „Das ist ja wundervoll!"

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Sie hätte dich verletzten können", sagte Jasper entsetzt. „Reg dich nicht auf, Jas. Sie hat es freiwillig getan und wir hatten eine Art Frauengespräch", sagte ich und grinste schelmisch.

Erneutes Schweigen.

„Frauengespräch?", fragte Emmett irritiert.

„Frauengespräch", sagte ich amüsiert.

„Über was habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Edward sofort.

Alle sahen mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war ein Gespräch zwischen Bella und mir, so ein Mädchending", sagte ich und warf Edward einen flackerndes lächeln zu.

„Was soll das heißen?" Er ließ nicht locker.

„Von mir erfährst du nichts mehr, da musst du Bella schon selber fragen, wenn es dich interessiert", sagte ich und verschwand federnden Schrittes aus dem Raum.

„Du bist so was von ungerecht, kleine Schwester! Eigentlich sollte ich dir den 911 Porsche wieder wegnehmen", rief Edward mir frustriert nach.

„Das machst du sowie so nicht", trällerte ich.

Bella war den ganzen Tag in Gedanken versunken, reagierte nicht wenn man sie ansprach. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Ich wusste, dass sie sich Gedanken über das Gespräch mit Edward machte. Ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glückliches es mich machte, dass Bella noch auf diese Weise empfinden konnte. Als wir sie zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatten, war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass ich meine Schwester für immer verloren hatte, doch Bella war noch irgendwo in diesem Vampir. Es lag an uns, sie in ihm wieder zu finden.

Nur Edward konnte ihr dabei helfen, denn es waren Gefühle auf Bellas Seite vorhanden. Doch es wunderte mich, dass er Bella immer aus dem Weg ging. Seine Schuldgefühle mussten ihn von innen heraus auffressen, doch jetzt würde wieder alles gut werden. Ich wusste, wie sehr er sich nach seiner Bella sehnte. Die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, waren unmissverständlich.

Und noch etwas, gab es zu bestaunen, Bella hatte den Sicherheitsabstand, den sie immer zu uns gehalten hatte, unbewusst um ein paar Zentimeter verringert. Ihr schien es gar nicht aufzufallen, doch uns anderen tat es das sehr wohl. Esme lächelte selig vor sich hin und in Carlisles Gesicht konnte ich lesen, dass er alle möglichen Theorien im Kopf durchging, wie es zu Bellas plötzlicher Veränderung kommen konnte. Em hingegen machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Bella wegen ihres abwesenden Gesichtsausdrucks zu necken, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Edward schien die Unwissenheit über Bellas Gedanken in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er starrte sie ununterbrochen mit einem fast verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er tat mir nur bedingt leid, er konnte sie ja schließlich danach fragen, was ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum ging...

Den ganzen Tag ließ sich das Strahlen von meinem Gesicht nicht wegwischen, egal wie fies Emmetts Kommentare wurden, die sich mittlerweile auf mich konzentrierten, da Bella ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Es würde alles wieder gut werden, endlich. Nach so langer Zeit des Unglücks wagte ich zu hoffen, dass uns jetzt wieder sonnigere Zeiten bevorstehen würden...

Bella

Mir gingen Alices Worte einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... Was sprach dagegen, einfach mit Edward zu sprechen? Wenn Alice Recht hatte, und Edward mich immer noch liebte, war es pure Zeitverschwendung, es aufzuschieben. Wenn er mich allerdings nicht liebte...

Ich verbat mir den Gedanken daran. Welchen Grund hatte Alice, mich anzulügen?

Es begann zu stürmen, der Himmel verdunkelte sich schlagartig, Platzregen prasselte auf das Haus nieder, der Wind pfiff ums Haus und rüttelte an den Bäumen.

Bewegungslos wie eine Statue stand ich seit geschlagenen neun Stunden am Fenster und zerbrach mir den Kopf. Der Sturm hatte inzwischen aufgehört, jetzt besprühte nur noch ein leichter, für Forks typischer, Nieselregen die Erde. Mir war Alices Grinsen nicht entgangen, das sich seit unserem Gespräch heute Morgen auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Wenn sie doch nur meine Zukunft sehen könnte... Dann wüsste ich, was ich machen sollte. Rose und Alice saßen an ihrem Computer und entwarfen Klamotten, Esme dekorierte das Wohnzimmer zum siebten Mal neu, Carlisle, Jasper und Emmett waren nach draußen gegangen um die vom Sturm heruntergerissenen Äste wegzuräumen und Edward saß am Flügel und klimperte vor sich hin. Plötzlich musste ich mich zusammenreißen, um nicht alles herauszuschreien. Der Drang, ihm zu sagen, wie ich mich fühlte überwältigte mich fast.

Doch ich konnte es ihm nicht im Beisein seiner Familie sagen. Allerdings ging mir Edward aus dem Weg. Wir waren bisher noch nie allein gewesen und ich bezweifelte, dass er mitkommen würde, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde.

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich musste es ihm sagen, ich musste ihn fragen, ob er noch Gefühle für mich hatte.

„Du hast mir nicht verziehen, dass ich die Menschen getötet habe oder, Edward?"

Alle Blicke im Zimmer schnellten überrascht zu mir. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	11. Chapter 11 Just listen

Edward wirkte ehrlich verwirrt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und sah mich unsicher an. Er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, trotzdem war fast die gesamte Raumlänge zwischen uns.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Meine Stimme klang bitter. Ich wollte, dass er mich in den Arm nahm stattdessen stand er weit weg von mir und seine Körperhaltung drückte alles anders als Zuneigung aus.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass die Wahrheit nicht schlimmer sein konnte, als die Unwissenheit und versagte auf ganzer Linie.

„Ich... habe dir längst verziehen", sagte Edward. Sein Blick war wachsam.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir verzeihst." Er sprach langsam, als würde er seine Worte genau abwägen. Ich unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen.

„Ich kann mit meiner Schuld umgehen", widersprach ich mit belegter Stimme. „Doch wenn du mir längst verziehen hast, warum sehe ich dann den puren Abscheu in deinen Augen, wann immer ich dich anschaue?" Ich zwang mich langsam ein und aus zu atmen. Es war nicht die Wut, die mich zu überwältigen drohte, sondern die Verzweiflung.

„Ich verabscheue dich nicht, Bella!" Edwards Stimme wurde eindringlicher.

„Ich verabscheue mich. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du jetzt damit leben musst, getötet zu haben. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass du jetzt dieses Halbleben führen musst."

Edward sah jetzt ebenfalls verzweifelt aus. Sein wundervolles Gesicht war geprägt von Schuld und Schmerz. „Ich komme mit meinem Halbleben- wie du es nennst- gut zurrecht. Warum kannst du nicht akzeptieren, was ich bin? Warum musst du immer alles so kompliziert machen?" Trotz meiner Bemühungen, meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, wurde sie zum Schluss lauter.

„Du verstehst es nicht, Bella!" Edward sah mich flehend an.

„Immer wenn ich dich ansehe, werde ich daran erinnert, was ich dir angetan habe, was ich den Menschen angetan habe, die durch meine Unachtsamkeit gestorben sind. Ich habe dein leben zerstört, Bella. Ich... ich brauche einfach Zeit! Ich muss mir irgendwie verzeihen, was ich getan habe."

Als die Worte seinen Mund verließen und sich in meinem Gehirn einnisteten, zerbrach etwas in mir. Konnte mein längst verstummtes Herz zerspringen wie eine Glasfigur, in tausend winzige Splitter, die sich in mein Innerstes bohrten?

In diesem Augenblick, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Edward liebte, ihn immer noch liebte. Meine Verwandlung hatte nichts an meinen Gefühlen verändert. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nach einem Wort für meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber gesucht, ohne in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass es immer noch Liebe sein konnte. Jetzt schien es mir unglaublich, dass ich es nicht sofort gesehen hatte. Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können?

Ich spürte, wie die ersten Schluchzer meinen Körper schüttelten, doch ich schaffte es weiter zu sprechen. „Ich gebe dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Edward, aber bitte behandle mich nicht wie eine Aussätzige. Wenn du bei jedem Blick auf mich Schuld empfindest, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich weggehen würde. Ich werde meinen Durst sicher kontrollieren können. Und du bist mir nichts schuldig, Edward! Wenn du möchtest, dass ich gehe, werde ich das sofort tun." Meine Stimme zitterte zum Schluss, doch ich zwang mich trotzdem zu ende zu sprechen. Mittlerweile starrten uns die anderen mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verständnislosigkeit an, doch es war mir egal. Ich sah nur Edward.

„Bella", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich brauche Zeit, um mir zu verzeihen, was ich getan habe. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst! Ich... will dass es irgendwann mal wieder so wird, wie früher...", flüsterte er. Seine wundervolle Stimme klang rau.

„Warum sagst du das, wenn ich in deinen Augen etwas anderes sehe? Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wie es mir damit geht? Wenn du nach Ausreden suchst, um mir klar zu machen, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst, bevorzuge ich die kurze Variante. Die ist zwar auch nicht schmerzlos, aber dann weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin. Ich versuche unter allen Umständen das wieder zu bekommen, was einmal zwischen uns gewesen ist. Ich will das wieder fühlen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das könnte. Warum kannst du es nicht? Warum willst du es nicht können?"

Meine Stimme überschlug sich vor Schmerz und Trauer. Inzwischen zitterte mein Körper, vor Anstrengung nicht los zu schluchzen.

Carlisle, Jasper und Emmett hatten das Zimmer betreten.

Verständnislos sahen sie zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. „Was ist hier los", fragte Carlisle, doch keiner antwortete ihm.

„Ich muss jetzt alleine sein... Vielleicht kannst du in der Zeit herausfinden, was du willst, Edward."

Mit den Worten drehte ich mich um, und ging, nicht schneller als ein Mensch aus der Hintertür. Ich spürte die Blicke aller in meinem Rücken, doch ich drehte mich nicht um.

Mit einem Satz war überquerte ich den Fluss und verschwand im Wald.

Edward

Das konnte gerade nicht wirklich passiert sein. Ich starrte Bella hinterher, wie sie mit einem geschmeidigen Satz den Fluss übersprang, die Schultern eingezogen und der Gang gebeugt, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Last herunterdrücken. Mein Inneres brannte vor Schmerz.

Bella hatte mir ihr Liebe gestanden, doch ich konnte ihr die meine nicht gestehen. Nach dem, was ich getan hatte, durfte ich mir einfach nicht erlauben, sie zu lieben.

„Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich getan!", fauchte Alice. Für jemanden der so klein war, wie sie, war ihr Wut ziemlich einschüchternd. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Edward", flüsterte Esme verzweifelt. „Warum?" Sie verstanden es einfach nicht... Nach dem was ich Bella angetan hatte, durfte ich sie einfach nicht lieben. Obwohl ich kurz davor war, ihr zu sagen, was ich für sie empfand. Ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten, den Schmerz und die Verletztheit in ihren Augen zu ertragen. Ich hasste mich so sehr dafür, dass ich ihr wehgetan hatte. „Edward, sie hat gesagt, dass sie etwas für dich empfindet und du sagst, dass du noch Zeit brauchst? Was bist du eigentlich für ein Masochist", brüllt Rose.

„Würde uns vielleicht irgendjemand sagen, was hier passiert ist?", schimpfte Emmett.

„Genau. Wir würden auch gern wissen, warum Bella gerade abgehauen ist", pflichtete ihm Jasper bei. „Warte mal", sagte Em langsam, als wäre so eben etwas verspätet in seinem Gehirn angekommen. „Bella hat gesagt, dass sie etwas für Edward empfindet... und er hat gesagt, dass er Zeit braucht?", fraget er völlig irritiert.

„Du hast es erfasst", keifte Alice. „Wie konntest du ihr das antun?"

In meinem Inneren herrschte gähnende Leere. „Ich... hab sie nicht verdient, nach dem was ich ihr angetan habe", flüsterte ich. Ein Mensch wäre an dem Ausmaß meines Schmerzes gestorben. „Du verdammter Idiot", brüllten Alice und Rose unisono.

Carlisle sah mich verständnislos an. „Aber Edward... Wenn sie etwas für dich empfindet, sieht sie über deine Fehler hinweg..." Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich mich am liebsten ein Klippe hinunter gestürzt hätte, wenn das irgendetwas geändert hätte.

„Sie verzeiht dir alles, sagt dass sie dich wieder lieben kann und du machst alles kaputt", schluchzte Alice.

„Bring das wieder in Ordnung", fauchte Rose.

Inzwischen war mir sowie so alles egal, Hauptsache der unendliche Schmerz, darüber dass ich sie verletzt hatte würde endlich verstummen. Doch es konnte nicht möglich sein, dass sie mir verziehen hatte... Nicht nach dem was ich ihr angetan hatte...

„Ja, ich sage ihr die Wahrheit", flüsterte ich gequält. Der Schmerz erinnerte mich an das Gefühl, dass mich überweltigt hatte, nach dem Charlie gesagt hatte, dass Bella tot sei. "Bella hat Glück verdient, und wenn sie nur mit dir glücklich werden kann, solltest du ihr nicht länger widerstehen", sagte der kleine Teufel in meinem Kopf.

"Du hast so etwas wie sie nicht verdient", sagte das Engelchen. "Sie ist selbst in ihren dunkelsten Stunden viel zu gut für dich."

Doch der Schmerz traf die Entscheidung für mich. Die Vorstellung, ihn immer in mir zutragen ließ mich verzweifeln. Wie konnte ich ihr das bloß antun?

Bella

Ich rannte immer tiefer in den Wald. Mein Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Edward hatte gesagt, dass er das mit uns auch wieder finden wollte, doch er brauchte Zeit... Wie viel Zeit, dass wohl sein würde? Mir schauderte schon jetzt bei dem Gedanken, noch länger auf ihn warten zu müssen. Doch ich würde ihm alle Zeit der Welt geben, wenn es wirklich das war, was er brauchte. Ich würde auf ihn warten, und wenn es Jahre dauern würde, auch wenn ich daran zerbrechen sollte. Viel war in mir sowie so nicht mehr übrig, dass zerstört werden könnte.

Auf einmal roch ich es.

Blut.

Menschliches Blut.

Sofort schoss ein stechender Scherz in meine Kehle. Ich nahm nur noch den Geruch war und ich versuchte nicht mal, dagegen anzukämpfen. In mir war alles zerstört. Ich hatte die Kraft nicht, die ich aufbringen musste, um das Gefühl der Gier zu verdrängen. Ich war sogar dankbar dafür, dass der Duft meinen ganzen Platz zum denken in Anspruch nahm. Er verdrängte den Schmerz. Ich war jetzt wieder ein Raubtier, unverletzlich und mordlustig.

Ich ließ mich von dem Duft leiten, rannte in südlicher Richtung weiter. Der Geruch nach Blut wurde immer stärker und das Monster in mir jubelte, darüber, dass es gleich befriedigt werden würde. Doch da war noch etwas... Ein sehr schwacher Geruch im vergleich zu dem Blut. Es roch vertraut, irgendwo her kannte ich ihn... „Egal", schrie das Monster und trieb mich weiter.

Der Geruch nach menschlichem Blut waberte in dichten Wolken in meinem Gehirn und verhinderte, dass ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Irgendein Mensch hatte sich sehr stark verletzt, es musste eine große Wunde sein.

Schon von weitem sah ich einen reglosen Körper am Waldboden liegen.

Die dunkelgrüne Regenjacke mit den schwarzen Streifen kam mir bekannt vor. Ich versuchte trotz des wahnsinnig starken Geruchs nach Blut, herauszufinden, wer dieser Jemand war.

Meine Beine rannten von selbst weiter, sie gehorchten nicht mehr mir, sondern dem Feuer in meiner Kehle. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man aus purer Dummheit, ein glühend heißes Bügeleisen schluckte, oder eher einatmete. Als ich mich dem reglosen Körper auf zehn Meter genähert hatte, hörte ich einen sehr schwachen Herzschlag. Hier war jemand dem Tot sehr nahe. Und dann erkannte ich die braunen, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Locken.  
Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12 Versöhnung?

Als ich mich dem reglosen Körper auf zehn Meter genähert hatte, hörte ich einen sehr schwachen Herzschlag. Hier war jemand dem Tot sehr nahe. Und dann erkannte ich die braunen, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Locken. Charlie.

Er war verletzt. Ich hätte fast meinen Vater umgebracht.

Ich hasste mich so sehr dafür, dass meiner Kehle das herzlich egal zu sein schien. Sie brannte stärker denn je und mein Mund füllte sich mit Gift. Ich musste Charlie hier weg bringen.

Mein Körper bebte vor Anstrengung, mich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen und sein Blut zu trinken.  
„Töte ihn endlich, du erlöst ihn doch nur", brüllte das Monster in mir.  
Meine Kehle schmerze so fürchterlich, dass es mich fast um den Verstand brachte. Ich musste zurückgehen und Hilfe holen... Doch was wenn er solange ich weg war starb? Ich hielt die Luft an, konnte aber dennoch den Nachklang des Schmerzes spüren. Ganz vorsichtig beugte ich mich über Charlie. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet auf seiner Stirn prangte eine riesige Platzwunde. Unablässig quoll Blut aus dem langen Riss, der sich zehn Zentimeter weit über seinen Kopf zog. Charlies Haar war dunkel und feucht vor Blut und kleine Rinnsaale liefen an seiner Wange herunter. Der Anblick meines Vaters, so schutzlos am Boden liegend erfüllte mich mit tiefer Verzweiflung. Doch das Monster rebellierte und verlangte nach seinem Blut. Neben Charlie lag ein gewaltiger Ast. Blut klebte daran, es schimmerte fast schwarz. Charlie musste von dem Sturm im Wald überrascht worden sein. Der Ast wurde vom Sturm heruntergerissen und hatte ihn unter sich begraben.

Ich musste ihn hier wegbringen. Um Carlisle zu holen reichte die Zeit nicht. Sein Herz schlug so schwach und er hatte zu viel Blut verloren... Ich riss am Bauch ein Stück meines T-Shirts ab und wickelte es um die Wunde an seinem Kopf, es saugte sich sofort voll. Blut klebte an meinen Händen und sog sich in meine Jeans. Ich hatte mich in eine Blutlache gekniet.

Konnte ich es riskieren ihn zum Waldrand zu tragen und von dort aus den Krankenwagen zu rufen? Ich konnte schon leise die Straße hören, es war nicht mehr weit.

Doch würde meine Selbstbeherrschung das aushalten? Was wenn ich ihn tötete?

Andererseits hatte ich keine Wahl. Wenn ich nicht bald handelte, würde Charlie hier auf dem Waldboden verbluten. Ganz vorsichtig schob ich meine Arme unter seinen Körper, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Menschen waren so zerbrechlich. Sanft hob ich ihn hoch. Sein warmer pulsierender Körper, machte mich zittrig vor Verlangen. Das Monster in mir brüllte vor Wut. Wenn Charlie wüsste, wie kurz ich davor war, meine Zähne in seinem Hals zu schlagen... Sein heißes Blut zu trinken... Ich verbat mir den Gedanken daran. Vorstellungen wie diese konnten dazu führen, dass ich ihn auf der Stelle umbrachte.

Die Versuchung war so groß, einzuatmen und seien Geruch wieder auf der Zunge zu spüren... meine Zähne in seiner weichen Haut zu versenken... Ich roch sein Blut zwar nicht mehr, doch ich konnte mich genau an den Duft erinnern. Es war so verzehrend, so schmerzhaft... Ich war drauf und dran meinen eigenen Vater umzubringen. Lange würde ich diesem Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten können. Ich rannte und versuchte möglichste, nicht an den bewusstlosen Charlie in meinen Armen zu denken. Diese zwei Minuten, in denen ich lautlos durch den Wald rannte, waren die schwersten meines Lebens. Da war einerseits die riesige Angst um meinen Vater und andererseits war da der irrationale Wunsch ihn zu töten.

Einer plötzliches Eingebung folgend, suchte ich seinen Jackentaschen nach dem alten Handy, dass er sich mir zuliebe angeschafft hatte, nach dem er sich auf einem seiner Angelausflüge den Arm gebrochen hatte. Er hatte es tatsächlich dabei. Schnell klappte ich es auf und wühlte den Notruf. Ich beschrieb dem Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung genau den Ort an der Schnellstraße, an dem wir gleich herauskommen würden. Als er nach meinem Namen fragte legte ich auf. Als sich der Wald endlich lichtete und ich schließlich auf freies Feld trat; zwanzig Meter entfernt war die Schnellstraße, konnte ich die Erleichterung kaum beschreiben, die mich durchfloss. Ganz vorsichtig ließ ich Charlie aufs Gras sinken. Ich presste meine Hände leicht auf den voll gesogenen Stofffetzen, den ich um seinen Kopf gebunden hatte.

Charlie durfte nicht sterben, das würde ich nicht zulassen.

Meine Kehle brannte und das Monster brüllte wütend. Als ich den Krankenwagen kommen sah, versteckte ich mich schnell im Wald. Ich würde Charlie nicht verlassen.

Die Notfallärzte sprangen aus dem Wagen und rannten mit einer Bare zu ihm. Ich entwurzelte vor Aufregung eine junge Eiche, während ich beobachtete, wie sie Charlies Platzwunde notdürftig versorgten und ihn auf die Bare schnallten. Einer von den Männern, sah sich um und rief nach dem Ersthelfer, doch ich rührte mich nicht. Erst als sie Charlie in den Krankenwagen geladen hatten und davon gefahren waren, rannte ich zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Ich hatte Charlie nicht getötet, doch wirklich freuen konnte ich mich nicht. Ich war erleichtert, mehr nicht. Die Gedanken an Edward nisteten sich wieder ungehindert in meinem Kopf ein.

Edward

Jetzt, wo ich die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihr alles zu erklären, ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen, hatte sich der Schmerz in Unruhe verwandelt. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich wieder durch diese Tür kam. Doch Bella ließ auf sich warten. Nervös schritt ich im Raum auf und ab. Alice und Rose warfen mir immer noch finstere Blicke zu. Meine ganze Familie saß wartend auf dem Sofa. Warum kam Bella nicht?

Doch dann, kurz bevor ich durchdrehte, hörte ich sie durch den Wald rennen. Sie kam zurück.

Meine Familie sprang auf und stellte sich hinter mich. Dann trat Bella durch die Tür und wir erstarrten alle. Es roch nach menschlichem Blut, Blut klebte an ihren Händen und an ihren Kleidern, ihr T-Shirt war zerrissen und offenbarte ihren flachen Bauch. Und es roch nach... nach Charlie. Sie hatte doch nicht... Sie konnte nicht... es durfte nicht wahr sein.

Die Gedanken meiner Familie waren ebenfalls in Aufruhr. Kaum einer konnte sein Entsetzen in Worte fassen. „Bella?", stammelte ich. „Hast du... Du hast doch nicht..."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Carlisle. Er war fassungslos.

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", sagte Bella und hob die Hände. „Ich habe Charlie bewusstlos im Wald liegen sehen... Während des Sturms muss ihn ein Ast getroffen haben. Ich habe ihn dann zum Waldrand getragen und den Krankenwagen gerufen."

Schweigen. Das war unmöglich, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Charlie hatte geblutet und Bella hatte ihn trotzdem nicht getötet... Sie war ein neugeborener Vampir...Wie konnte das passiert sein? Sie musste unglaubliche Schmerzen gehabt haben, doch sie hatte dem Monster nicht nachgegeben, hatte gegen es angekämpft und hatte gewonnen. Ich starrte fassungslos in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so hilflos, so verletzlich aus... Dieser Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte mich an die Zeit, vor Bellas Verwandlung.

Ohne nachzudenken durchquerte ich den Raum mit zwei langen Schritten und riss sie in meine Arme. Einem Menschen hätte ich wahrscheinlich alle Knochen gebrochen.

Erst jetzt schloss mein Gedächtnis zu mir auf. Was tat ich da? Bella hasste es, angefasst zu werden. Sie war ausgerastet, als Alice sie berührt hatte... Nur ein einziges Mal, hatte Bella sie umarmt. Ich wollte mich schon zurückziehen, als Bella sich nicht rührte, doch plötzlich klammerte sie sich an mich. Ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Beruhigend streichelte ich ihren Rücken hoch und runter. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, Bella wieder in meinen Armen halten zu können. Ihren unvergleichlichen Duft, einatmen zu können, ihren Körper an meinem zu spüren... Ich fühlte mich komplett. Meine Liebe zu ihr rieselte in warmen Schauern durch mich hindurch.

Plötzlich erschlaffte ihr Körper in meinen Armen, ihr Griff lockerte sich. Panisch hielt ich sie ein wenig von mir weg, damit ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, der Kopf war auf die Brust gesackt.

„Carlisle!", rief ich panisch, doch der hatte mir Bella schon entrissen und auf das Sofa gelegt.

„Was ist mit ihr?", kreischte Alice. „Mach doch was!", brüllte Rose. Em wirkte total überfordert, Jas zog die schluchzende Alice an sich und Esme rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, als wir uns alle um das Sofa scharten. „Carlisle, was ist mit Bella? Ist sie tot?", brüllte ich panisch. Carlisle war die Ruhe selbst. Quälend langsam untersuchte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich kann ja schließlich nicht ihren Puls fühlen..."

Nachdenklich rieb er sich über die Stirn. Ich war kurz davor zu explodieren.

Jasper schien das auch zu merken. „Edward?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich glaube, dass es einfach zu viel auf einmal für Bella war. Die Schmerzen, als sie Charlie gerettet hat, deine Reaktion von Vorher... Sie wir gleich wieder zu sich kommen", sagte Carlisle überzeugt.

Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende. Was wenn sie nicht mehr wach wurde? Schon seit zwei Minuten hatte sie sich nicht geregt...

Plötzlich zuckten ihre Lider und ihre Augen flogen auf. Sie starrte verwirrt in unsere erleichterten Gesichter über sich.

„Oh Gott, Bella. Hast du uns einen Schreck eingejagt", sagte Alice kläglich.

Ich konnte nichts sagen. Die Erleichterung überschwemmt mich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Bella und richtete sich halb auf.

„Du bist zusammen gebrochen", sagte Carlisle behutsam.

„Was?" Bellas perfektes Gesicht verzog sich ungläubig.

Em räusperte sich, auch ihm saß der Schock noch in den Gliedern, doch er verarbeitete ihn auf seine Weise... „Bist du überhaupt ein Vampir? Ich wüsste nicht, dass so was schon mal bei einem von uns vorgekommen ist..." Belustigt wuschelte er ihr durchs Haar.

Bellas Augen verengten sich, aber nicht so, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Wutausbruch, sondern spielerisch. „Ich kann dir nachher gern zeigen, was für ein Vampir ich bin...", drohte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann wurde wanderte ihr Blick zu mir und wurde schlagartig unsicher.

Carlisle sah die anderen an. „Vielleicht lassen wir die zwei Mal alleine", schlug er vor.

Die anderen folgten ihm aus dem Zimmer, Alice und Rose warfen mir warnende Blicke zu. Natürlich würden sie uns trotzdem noch zuhören, aber wir konnten uns wenigstens allein fühlen. Ich setzte mich neben ihr aufs Sofa.

„Bella", sagte ich sorgsam. „Du musst verstehen, dass es für mich nicht leicht ist, mit der... Schuld, dir das angetan zu haben fertig zu werden... Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich." Ich liebte sie mit haut und Haar... Verdammt, ich musst mich zusammen nehmen, um ihr nicht hier und jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen...

Bellas Augen begannen zu leuchten. Ein ungläubiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Lassen wir es einfach langsam angehen", sagte ich. Schließlich wollte ich sie nicht mit meiner ungebremsten Leidenschaft überfordern. Sie nickte. Ein intensives Glücksgefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Ihr Atem stockte. Ein warmer Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. Vorsichtig näherte ich meine Hand ihrem Gesicht und strich ihr behutsam über die Wange. Sie wurde nicht rot wie früher und ihr Herz überschlug sich auch nicht mehr, doch sie reagierte eindeutig auf meine Berührung... und zwar im positiven Sinne. Ich schmiegte meine Hand an ihre Wange und sie seufzte auf. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als ich weiter ihr vollkommenes Gesicht erforschte, über ihre Augenlider strich und die Mulde an ihrem Hals liebkoste...

Ich sollte mich zurückhalten, doch ich tat es nicht. Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder, sie sahen mich hungrig und voller Verlangen an. Ich musste auf ihre sinnlichen Lippen starren. Bella lehnte sich zu mir, ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von den meinen entfernt, als ihre Augen sich plötzlich weiteten und sie schnell zurückwich.

Verwirrt suchte ich ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr meine Berührungen nicht gefallen hatten, doch ich fand keine. „Was ist?", fragte ich unsicher.

Bella sah mich verlegen an. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen sollen..." Ich legte meine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie wieder zu mir. „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe", murmelte ich und streifte mit meinen Lippen ganz leicht über die Ihren.

Ihr entwich ein leises Keuchen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre presste, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. Bellas schlang die Arme um meinen Hals. Ich fuhr sanft mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete sie bereitwillig für mich.

Ich keuchte, als unsere Zungen aufeinander trafen und sich spielerisch berührten.

Meine Hände glitten an Bellas Seiten herunter und packten ihre Hüften. Ich hob sie auf meinen Schoß und sie presste sich sofort an mich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ich konnte Bella nicht nah genug sein. Ich wollte für den Rest meines Lebens ihren perfekten, göttlichen Körper berühren, ihn an mich gepresst spüren. Wir harmonierten perfekt. Sie gehörte zu mir. Mein Körper sehnte ich danach, endlich mit dem ihren zu verschmelzen. Ich biss ihr sanft in die Lippe, ihre Antwort war ein leises Stöhnen. Es ging mir durch und durch.

Verdammt war das heiß. Während wir uns immer weiter küssten wanderten meine Hände zu ihrem Hintern. Bellas Hände fuhren unter mein T-Shirt, ihre forschenden Finger versengten meine Brust.

Ich löste die Lippen von Bellas und ließ sie sanft die seidenglatte Haut ihres Halses hinabwandern. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen halb geschlossen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich unbändige Leidenschaft und Lust wieder.

Dann biss ich ihr sanft ins Ohrläppchen. Bella seufzte wohlig, nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und legte ihre Lippen wieder fordernd auf meine. Sie presste ihren Unterleib an den meinen, ich stöhnte auf. Meine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem seidenen Haar.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Emmett stand im Zimmer. Sein Mund stand offen. Alice und Rose waren ihm dicht auf den Versen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie Bella breitbeinig auf meinem Schoß sitzen sahen. Alices Augen blitzen vergnügt, Rose wirkte ein bisschen verlegen, tja und Emmett...

„Hey, nimm deine Pfoten von meiner Schwester, Edward!", sagte er lachend. Ihm war wirklich gar nichts peinlich.

„Ihr habt ja ein klasse Timing", grummelte Bella. Trotz meines Ärgers ob der Unterbrechung, musste ich wegen Bellas enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck grinsen.

„Tut uns Leid... Wir haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten...", sagte Rose entschuldigend.

„Außerdem hatten wir ja keine Ahnung, dass ihr...ähm, ja…", fügte Alice grinsend hinzu, den Rest des Satzes ließ sie einfach in der Luft hängen.

Seufzend stand Bella von meinem Schoß auf und setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa.

Emmett lachte schallend. „Nun sieht sich einer mal diesen Gesichtsausdruck an", rief er auf Bella deutend. Das tat ich bereits. „So enttäuscht... Könne einem ja glatt Leid tun", witzelte Em. Bella warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte sie ungehalten. Em lachte wieder.

„Noch lange nicht, Fast-Schwägerin." Carlisle, Esme und Jasper kamen die Treppe herunter und sahen uns neugierig an. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Esme. Ihr Blick wechselte zwischen mir, Bella und den anderen hin und her.

Da weder Bella noch ich selbst dazu bereit waren, ein Statement abzugeben, übernahm es Emmett, unserer Familie Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
„Edward und Bella haben sich der Lust des Fleisches hingegeben", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Die ganze Situation war ziemlich peinlich aber ich war viel zu glücklich, um mich wirklich darüber aufzuregen. Allerdings wäre es wundervoll gewesen, noch ein Wenig länger mit Bella auf meinem Schoß sich der Lust des Fleisches (Wie Em es bezeichnet hatte) hinzugeben...


	13. Chapter 13 Alices liebste Beschäftigung

Bella

Okay, dieser Tag hatte ja schon so einiges an Seltsamkeit zu bieten gehabt, doch das hier übertraf alles. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an den Kuss, oder besser gesagt an die Knutscherei denken. Von einem Kuss konnte man ja wohl kaum sprechen.

Das wichtigste in einem Satz zusammengefasst: Edward liebte mich!

Wie zärtlich und doch fordernd seine Hände über meinen Körper gewandert waren... Wie verlangend seine Lippen auf den Meinen gelegen waren... Das angenehme Ziehen im Unterleib, als er den Kuss vertiefte... Es war zum Dahin schmelzen. Aber mir reichte die Erinnerung an unseren Kuss nicht, ich wollte mehr, viel mehr.

Ich schreckte aus meinem Tagtraum, als Emmett vor meinem Gesicht herumschnippte.

„Hallo! Erde an Bella. Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte er mit einem Augenaufschlag, der unschuldig wirken sollte. Tat er aber nicht.

„Was ist Emmett?", fauchte ich aufgebracht. Er stieß ein brüllendes Lachen aus. „Wie sehr ich es liebe, dich zu ärgern." Edward fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein verwuscheltes bronzenes Haar, dort hatten sich vor wenigen Minuten noch meine Hände vergraben...

„Manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie", sagte Em strahlend.

„Kannst du das jetzt Mal lassen?", fragte Edward, doch er klang nachsichtig.

„Du hast definitiv zu wenig Sex, kleiner Bruder. Ich hoffe Bella ändert das schleunigst", sagte Em mit einem richtig fiesen Grinsen. Okay, spätestens jetzt wäre ich rot geworden, wenn ich noch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Die ganze Familie Cullen und die zwei Hales standen im Wohnzimmer, während Em uns Sex-Tipps geben wollte...

„Das würde ich ja", sagte ich betont neutral. „Aber wie soll das gehen, wenn du uns unterbrichst?" Ems Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Mit meiner Schlagfertigkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch auch Edward sah mich erstaunt an und Alice und Rose kicherten. Carlisle und Esme betrachteten uns amüsiert und Jasper lachte laut heraus.

„Ich würde sagen, die Runde geht an Bella."

„Auf keinen Fall. Das war mittelmäßig gekontert und die Sprüche, die ich davor gebracht habe waren perfekt...", protestierte Em.

„Tut mir Leid, Emmett. Das ist entschiedene Sache." Jasper zuckte mit gespieltem Bedauern die Schultern. Em sah uns so böse an, dass ich lachen musste.

Irgendwie konnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben, es schien so, als würde wieder alles ins Lot kommen. Edward liebte mich und ich hatte Charlie nicht umgebracht.

Mir wurde schon ganz schwindelig vor Glück. Das einzige, was ich mir jetzt noch wünschte, war ein Abend oder besser gesagt eine Nacht, mit Edward alleine... Aber Alice schien das überhaupt nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. „ Bella, du brauchst dringend Klamotten, wir müssen unbedingt shoppen gehen!" Sie strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Wow, Alice. Ich glaube das ist wirklich noch zu früh... Da werden Menschen sein! Meine Selbstbeherrschung wird dafür nicht ausreichen, obwohl ich es geschafft habe, Charlie nicht umzubringen", sagte ich, froh darüber eine verantwortbare Ausrede zu haben. „Außerdem wird meine rote Augenfarbe doch etwas befremdlich auf andere wirken..."

Alice zog enttäuscht einen Schmollmund. „Ich glaube auch, dass es dafür noch zu früh ist", stimmte Carlisle mir zu.

„Tja, aber wir könnten doch einfach für Bella einkaufen", warf Rose ein. „Wir kennen ja ihre Größe." Alice strahlt. „Das ist die Idee! Rose, du bist genial!"

Ich sah meine beiden Schwestern abwechselnd an. „Ihr meint das nicht ernst, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Alice lachte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Rose, fahr schon mal dein Auto vor! Bis später", trällerte sie und während sie aus dem Zimmer tänzelte drehte sie sich noch mal um und rief strahlend:„ Die Bikinis sind übrigens im siebten Schrank rechts."

„Was war das denn?" Ich sah den beiden halb irritiert, halb amüsiert hinterher. Emmett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Na da kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen. Die Klamotten, die Rose und Alice für dich aussuchen werden, wirst du wahrscheinlich nie anziehen wollen."

Die Befürchtung hatte ich auch.

Alice

Als wir im Auto saßen, sah mich Rose fragend an. „Was sollte das mit den Bikinis?"

Ich grinste. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Edward hat vor an der breiten Badebucht außerhalb von Forks schwimmen zu gehen... Ich kann Bellas Zukunft zwar nicht sehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie mitnehmen wird", sagte ich. Rose grinste. „Meinst du, Em wird den beiden Mal ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit gönnen?", fragte sie amüsiert. Ich rümpfte die Nase. „Bestimmt nicht... Jas und mir tut er den Gefallen jedenfalls nie..." Jetzt lachte Rose laut heraus. „Ich versuche in Zukunft besser auf ihn aufzupassen, aber er ist und bleibt ein kleines Kind." Ihre Stimme nahm einen zärtlichen Ton an und ihr Blick verlor sich verträumt in der Ferne. Ich verkniff mir ein Kichern.

Rose und ich hielten nicht vor dem Kaufhaus in Seattle, sondern am Randstreifen, bei einer Ansammlung von kleineren Boutiquen. Das waren die exklusiveren Geschäfte Seattles.

Bella hätte sich mit Sicherheit dagegen gesträubt, diese Läden auch nur zu betreten, geschweige den sich von uns dort etwas kaufen zu lassen. So war es doch ganz praktisch, dass sie nicht dabei war. Rose suchte ein paar Klamottenständer weiter, nach Blusen und Oberteilen, sie hatte schon einen ganzen Berg Kleidung im Arm. Ich hatte mittlerweile ein paar Jeanshosen und Röcke herausgesucht.

Rose hielt ein dunkelblaues Spitzenkleid hoch. „Das wird Bella perfekt stehen!", sagte sie und legte es zu dem Stapel in ihrem Arm. „Blau sieht an ihr sowie so toll aus", pflichtete ich ihr bei. „Und es ist Edwards Lieblingsfarbe..." Ich grinste viel sagend. „Da wird der arme Eddie ganz nervös werden, wenn er sie so sieht." Rose lachte. „Bei dem Ausschnitt und der Kürze ganz bestimmt", sagte sie zwinkernd.

Ich konnte mir keine schönere Beschäftigung vorstellen, als für Bella einzukaufen.

Als wir Hosen, Kleider, Oberteile und Röcke in drei verschiedenen Geschäften gekauft hatten, gingen wir weiter zu einem Schuhladen. Dort suchten wir Stilettos, Pumps und Stiefel in allen möglichen Farben und Absatzhöhen aus. Als wir gerade unsere vielen Tüten in Roses Auto untergebracht hatten, - Die anderen würden sich wieder über unseren Einkauf lustig machen, aber Klamotten waren einfach lebenswichtig! - fiel mir ein Dessous-Laden auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite auf. „Ich finde, da sollten wir auch noch rein gehen", sagte ich grinsend. Rose kicherte. „Vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch was, mit dem wir Jasper und Emmett überraschen könnten..." Ich lachte. „Wahrscheinlich machen sie es sowie so wieder kaputt aber es lohnt sich trotzdem jedes Mal." Lachend betraten wir das Dessous-Geschäft und kauften einiges an ...netter Unterwäsche für Bella. Ich musste grinsen, als ich mir ihre Reaktion vorstellte, wenn sie die Spitzenunterwäsche sehen würde. Ihr wäre das mit Sicherheit total peinlich. Rose und ich fanden ebenfalls noch ein paar Teile, Jas und Em konnten sich auf etwas gefasst machen...

Rose und ich verstanden uns so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass das daran lag, dass sie endlich damit aufgehört hatte, Bella so unfair zu behandeln. Rose hatte sie auch in ihr Herz geschlossen, jetzt wo sie wusste, wie es ohne Bella war. Sie schien sie jetzt genauso zu mögen wie wir anderen auch. Gut gelaunt und mit voll aufgedrehten Musikboxen rasten wir zurück nach Forks.

Bella

Ich hörte, wie Rose vor dem Haus den Motor ihres M3s aufheulen ließ und mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr. Edward warf mir mein heiß geliebtes, schiefes Lächeln zu und prompt liefen mir warme Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Was hat Alice mit den Bikinis gemeint?", fragte ich und sah in die Runde.

„Sie dacht wahrscheinlich, dass du dich draußen im Garten sonnen möchtest... Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen aber deine Haut könnte etwas Farbe vertragen", sagte Emmett ernst. Edward knurrte.

Ich griff mir blitzschnell ein Sofakissen und zielte.

„Hey! Ich war doch bloß ehrlich!", empörte sich Em als das Kissen ihn am Kopf traf.

Edward lachte schallend. „Du hast genauso bleiche Haut wie ich, Emmett Cullen! Aber wenn du willst kann ich gerne dafür sorgen, dass sie in allen blau- und grün Schattierungen leuchtet", rief ich gespielt beleidigt. Jetzt lachten auch Carlisle, Esme und Jasper.

„Ich muss leider sagen, Em, das es jetzt schon zwei zu Null für Bella steht... Du musst dich echt ran halten, Bruderherz", sagte Jasper mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Es steht ganz sicher nicht zwei zu Null! Sag mal, bist du eigentlich parteiisch?" Emmett verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du solltest dir wirklich mal überlegen, wem deine Loyalität gilt", sagte er böse, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.

„Bella, ich dachte, dass wir an der Badebucht des Sol Duc Rivers schwimmen gehen könnten...", sagte Edward lächelnd. Seine Augen glänzten wie flüssiges Gold.

Die Vorfreude darauf, einen ganzen Nachmittag mit Edward alleine zu sein, ließ mich sofort aufspringen. Emmett lachte. „Da hat es aber jemand eilig. Ich hätte auch Lust zum Schwimmen", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Edward und ich sahen uns entsetzt an.

„Nichts da, Emmett", sagte Esme lächelnd. „Du musst mitkommen, unsere Sachen aus Kanada her holen. Das kann ich nicht alleine machen." Ich hätte Esme küssen können vor Freude. Emmett zog gespielt enttäuscht eine Schnute. „Aber Mommy", sagte er mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Wie soll ich denn so aufpassen, dass Eddy und Belly nichts Unanständiges machen."

Diesmal trafen ihn drei Sofakissen auf einmal. Ich sah mich um und musste kichernd feststellen, dass ich diesmal nicht die einzige war, die ein Wurfgeschoss auf Emmett abgefeuert hatte. Edward und Carlisle hatten ebenfalls die Hand noch vom Wurf erhoben.

„Hey!" Emmett lachte schallend. „Haben sich hier denn alle gegen mich verschworen?"

Er duckte sich, als ein viertes Kissen auf ihn zu geschnellt kam, diesmal war es von Jasper.

Edward und ich gingen die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss, als er meine Hand nahm, breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln von den Fingerspitzen bis in meine Zehen aus.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, als wir vor einer der Türen im Flur stehen blieben. „Ist das Alices und Jaspers Zimmer", fragte ich, abgelenkt von seinem intensiven Blick. Edward grinste breit. „Nein, dass ist Alices Kleiderschrank." Er öffnete die Tür zu einem großen Raum. Mir klappte vor Staunen der Mund auf, Edward kicherte. Wuchtige Schränke, die bis zur Decke reichten und lange Reihen von Kleiderstangen säumten die Wände. Ein riesiger Spiegel stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Man konnte Alices Bemühungen sehen, ihre ganzen Klamotten in dem Raum unterzubringen, doch er war haltlos voll gestopft. Die Anordnung ihrer vielen Sachen schien durchaus einem System zu folgen, doch das konnte wahrscheinlich nur sie erkennen. „Ich lass dich dann Mal alleine...", sagte Edward grinsend. Ich sah in böse an. „Verräter." Er lachte sanft, es war wohl das schönste Geräusch auf dieser Erde. Dann nahm er meine Hand und küsste zärtlich die Knöchel. Mein Versuch, ihn böse anzufunkeln endete in einem verzückten Lächeln. „Ich erwarte Sie dann im Wohnzimmer, Ms. Swan", sagte er ein bisschen selbstgefällig.


	14. Chapter 14 Typisch Emmett

Als ich Edward schmachtend und mit brennenden Fingerknöcheln hinterher gestarrt hatte, widmete ich mich wieder den vielen Schränken. Wie sollte ich hier bloß einen Bikini finden?

Wahllos zog ich eine Schublade auf und schloss sie sogleich peinlich berührt wieder, als ich den Berg an Spitzenunterwäsche sah. Zum Glück fielen mir plötzlich wieder Alices Worte von vorhin ein: „Die Bikinis sind übrigens im siebten Schrank rechts." Ich trat zum siebten Schrank und öffnete ihn so vorsichtig, als hätte Alice dort giftige Schlangen versteckt.

Erleichtert sah ich die vielen Bikinis, in allen möglichen Farben und Mustern im Schrank hängen. Meine Erleichterung schwang jedoch schnell in Entsetzen um, als ich einen der knappen Dinger in der Hand hielt. Hatte Alice denn keinen einigermaßen normalen Bikini? Nach einer knapp fünfminütigen Suche, fand ich endlich einen schlichten, schwarzen Triangelbikini, der nicht ganz so knapp geschnitten war, wie die anderen. Dennoch schien hie und da beim Nähen der Stoff ausgegangen zu sein. Wenigstens würde hier nicht mein halber Busen raus gucken. Schnell zog ich den Bikini anstatt der Unterwäsche an und streifte wieder Jeans und T-Shirt über. Ich wollte endlich mit Edward alleine sein. Die Vorstellung von ihm, in einer Badehose machte mich jetzt schon ganz kribbelig. Mit wenigen Sätzen sprang ich die Treppe herunter. Im Wohnzimmer stand Edward und lächelte mich an. Ich strahlte zurück. Mit einem Satz übersprang ich die letzten Treppenstufen und landete direkt vor Edward.

Er lachte und zog mich an seine Brust. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und verteilte Küsse an seinem Hals, überall dort wo ich ihn erreichen konnte. Edwards Hände glitten hinunter zu meiner Taille, dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich seufzte, überwältigt von der Dringlichkeit, die in dem Kuss lag. Vorsichtig knabberte ich an seiner Unterlippe und presste meinen Körper an seinen. Als seine Hände zu meinem Hintern wanderten und meine Oberschenkel hinab strichen, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Edward lachte leise und hinreisend an meinen Lippen.

„Vergiss das mit dem Schwimmen gehen. Das hier ist viel besser", murmelte ich und erkundete mit der Zunge seinen Mund. Edward entwischte ein Keuchen, bevor er mich auf Armeslänge von sich weg schob. „Die anderen sind nur auf der Jagd, Bella. Sie kommen bald wieder... Oder hast du das Bedürfnis dich bis zum Ende unserer Existenz von Emmett aufziehen zu lassen?", fragte er amüsiert. Er sah ein bisschen selbstgefällig aus. Zuerst pikierte mich sein gelassener Tonfall. Er schien völlig lässig, während ich mich nach Luft ringend bemühte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen funkelten und vor Lust ganz dunkel waren. Das besänftigte mich etwas. „Okay, okay... Du hast ja Recht", sagte ich schnell.

Wir rannten durch den Wald und waren nach wenigen Minuten an der Badestelle am Sol Duc River. Bei gutem Wetter tummelte sich hier ganz Forks aber heute waren wir alleine. Mitte August war es hier schon zu kalt zum schwimmen oder sonnen. Natürlich nicht für uns.

Ich beobachtete Edward, wie er die Tasche mit den Handtüchern hinstellte und eine Decke herausholte. Der Wind spielte mit seinem bronzene Haar. In einer fliesenden Bewegung zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als mein Blick über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper wanderte, der nicht länger nur eine Andeutung unter dem Shirt war.

Edward schenkte mir ein flackerndes Lächeln. Mist, er hatte mich beim Starren erwischt.

„Willst du dich nicht auch mal ausziehen oder schaust du mir nur zu?", fragte er amüsiert. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ein bisschen verlegen streifte ich Jeans und T-Shirt ab, und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass es diesmal er war, der seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

„Was ist? Willst du schwimmen gehen oder hast du es dir anders überlegt", neckte ich ihn. Edward lachte. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Ufer des Sol Duc Rivers. Das grüngraue Wasser glitzerte in der Sonne und floss träge dahin.

Ich löste meine Hand von Edwards und trat vor ihm ins seichte Wasser. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. Als ich bis zur Hüfe im Fluss stand, tauchte ich unter und beobachtete einen Schwarm kleiner Fische, deren Schuppen im trüben Wasser rötlich leuchteten.

Vergnügt tauchte ich wieder auf und strich mir das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Es war immer noch ungewohnt für mich, dass ich beim Einatmen kein Gefühl der Erleichterung spürte. Ich sah mich nach Edward um und stellte überrascht fest, dass er immer noch regungslos am Ufer stand und mich beobachtete.

Seine Augen funkelten. Wie ein griechischer Gott hechtete er ins Wasser, eine Fontäne schwappte über mich. Ich sah mich nach ihm um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

„Edward?", fragte ich. Plötzlich schoss er dicht vor mir aus dem Wasser. Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen", bemerkte ich, abgelenkt durch die Wassertropfen, die an seinem Körper abperlten. „Ich war beschäftigt", sagte er unverschämt heiter. Der gutgelaunte Edward brachte mich noch mehr um den Verstand, als er das sowieso schon tat. „Aha, und mit was warst du beschäftigt wenn ich fragen darf?" Ich kniff gespielt misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Edward lachte. Er schlang die Arme um mich und zog mich fest an seine Brust. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, ob der plötzlichen Nähe zu ihm. „Damit, dich anzustarren", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Warme Schauer liefen meinen Rücken herunter. Vergessen war unser Plan, zusammen schwimmen zu gehen; - Es war bestimmt sowie so nur ein Vorwand von Edward gewesen, damit wir endlich alleine sein konnten-, Vergessen war die Tatsache, dass hier durchaus andere Leute vorbei kommen könnten. Um ehrlich zu sein vergaß ich alles um mich herum. In meinem Kopf gab es nur noch Edward und dass, was ich jetzt mit ihm tun wollte... Er lachte leise und hinreisend, als er spürte, in welche Stimmung mich seine Berührung brachte. Sanft ließ er Küsse meinen Hals hinauf wandern und knabberte an einer empfindlichen Stelle an meinem Nacken, direkt unter dem Haaransatz.

Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut. Ich riss die Augen wieder auf, packte sein Gesicht und presste meinen Mund gierig auf seinen. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger abwarten. Seine Zunge strich über meine Lippen, ich gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Ich schlang die Arme um Edwards Nacken und zog mich an ihm hoch, sodass ich meine Beine um seine Hüften legen konnte. Edwards Reaktion überraschte mich ein bisschen. Er packte meinen Hintern und presste mich enger an sich. Ich stöhnte, als ich ihn durch unsere dünnen Badesachen hindurch spürte. Unser Kuss wurde heftiger, ich vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar und erforschte jeden Millimeter seines Mundes mit meiner Zunge. Unterschwellig bemerkte ich, wie Edward mich aus dem Wasser trug und auf die Picknickdecke legte. Er platzierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen, ich keuchte auf. Seine Hand glitt meinen Oberschenkel hinab. Er stütze seine Ellbogen Links und Recht von meinem Kopf ab und küsste mich heftig, fast schon verzweifelt. Ich presste mich an ihn und er begann langsam, sich an mir zu reiben. Ich stöhnte auf. Seine Hände waren über all, plötzlich liebkosten sie meine Brüste. Ich öffnete blitzschnell dass Bikinioberteil. Ich wollte keinen Stoff zwischen unseren Körpern. Edward entschlüpfte ein leises Stöhnen, als ich seine Hüftbewegung erwiderte. Überall dort wo seine Hände meinen Körper berührten, versengten sie meine Haut und hinterließen prickelnde Spuren. Seine Zunge spielte mit meinen Nippel. Ich wimmerte...

„Bitte, Edward" Er lachte leise und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf meine.

„Was möchtest du, Bella?", flüsterte er selbstgefällig. Es war wirklich mehr als peinlich, doch ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Ein angenehmes Ziehen breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus. Ich stöhnte wieder. Edward rieb sich fester an mir. Ich spürte ihn deutlich an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle. „Verdammt, Edward", keuchte ich und krallte meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. „Seit wann fluchst du?", murmelte er und ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund schnellen... Er presste seine Lippen gierig auf meine, sein Körper rieb sich heftig an mir. Ich begann wieder zu wimmern. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich keuchend und stöhnend unter ihm. „Spiel nicht mit mir", bat ich fast schon verzweifelt.

Plötzlich nahm die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen überhand. „Hör nicht auf!", flehte ich und grub wieder die Nägel in seinen Rücken.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich hiermit den Ausgleich erzielt habe. Bella: Zwei, Emmett: zwei. Oder was sagst du, Jasper?" Emmetts schallendes Lachen ließ mich erstarren. Meine Hände verdeckten blitzschnell meine Blöße. Entsetzt starrte ich in das amüsierte Gesicht von Edwards Bruder, der seelenruhig an einem Baumstamm lehnte und uns beobachtete. Edward knurrte wütend. „Musst du eigentlich immer dann auftauchen, wenn es am ungünstigsten ist?" Er stand auf und funkelte Emmett böse an. Ich vermisste seine Nähe jetzt schon. Ich blieb einfach liegen, unfähig mich zu bewegen, mein Gehirn war immer noch vernebelt.

„Wie lange steht ihr schon da?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Emmett grinste. „Keine Angst, wir sind gerade erst gekommen." Er zog das letzte Wort in die Länge und zwinkerte mir zu. „Du anscheinend nicht..."

„Ich dachte, Esme wollte mir dir nach Kanada fahren?", fragte Edward ungehalten.

„Als mir klar wurde, dass sie mich nur hinhalten will, damit ihr in Ruhe unzüchtig sein könnt, hab ich gedacht ich schau mal lieber vorbei", sagte Emmett kichernd.

Die ganze Situation war so peinlich, dass sie schon wieder ein klitzekleines bisschen komisch war. Aber vor allem, und dieses Gefühl übertraf sogar das Schamgefühl, war ich wütend und wirklich sehr frustriert. Jasper stand ein paar Meter hinter Emmett. Ihm schien es doch ein weinig unangenehm zu sein, Edward und mich unterbrochen zu haben. Doch ich sah, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Schlecht gelaunt stand ich auf und schnappte mir das Bikinioberteil.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob ihr Lust auf Fußball habt...", sagte Emmett breit grinsend.

Ich drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu den Jungs und zog es schnell wieder an.

„Das wirst du bitter bereuen, Emmett", knurrte Edward.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Was ist jetzt mit Fußball?"

Edward sah mich fragend an. „Von mir aus", willigte ich zögernd ein. Em hatte den Moment schon zerstört. „Perfekt! Du wirst dich dann eben in Geduld üben müssen, Eddie", sagte Emmett lachend. Edward sah mich entsetzt an. „Ist das dein Ernst, Bella?" Ich musste ob seines Gesichtsausdrucks lachen. Mir gefiel es mit ihm zu spielen.

„Lassen wir's langsam angehen", sagte ich in Anspielung auf unser Gespräch von vorher und boxte ihm vergnügt in die Seite. Emmett lachte schallend. „Oh, sieht so aus, als würde Bella dich nicht mehr so schnell wieder ranlassen. Das ist Pech... Sie hat dich in der Hand, Bruder."

Edward seufzte abgrundtief, sein bronzenes Haar war von meinen Händen zerzaust und seine Augen funkelten frustriert. Sein Anblick stellte etwas mit meinem Unterleib an... Verdammt, am liebsten würde ich Emmett und Jasper wegschicken und dann da weiter machen, wo wir eben aufgehört hatten... aber nein, ich würde Edward ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Was mich aber nicht daran hinderte noch eine Warnung an Emmett zu formulieren.

„Nehme dich in Acht! Ich werde keine einzige Chance auslassen, um dir das heimzuzahlen", sagte ich und warf ihm ein hinterhältiges Lächeln zu. „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt", rief er und warf sich in die Brust. „Du bist so was von teuflisch, Bella", murmelte Edward und verzog das Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht meine Drohung an seinen Bruder meinte. Ich grinste ihn amüsiert an und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß." Es erfüllte mich mit stillheimlicher Freude, wie sehnsüchtig er meinen Mund anstarrte. Ein prickelndes Gefühl breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus. Verdammt, es würde nicht leicht werden, ihn zappeln zu lassen...


	15. Chapter 15 Edwards Probleme

Alice

Es tat mir ein bisschen Leid, dass ich Em noch im Auto angerufen und ihn nach einem Fußballspiel gefragt hatte, immerhin sollte ich Bella und Edward die Zeit zu zweit gönnen. Das tat ich auch. Aber sie würden auch noch später genug Zeit zu ihrem Vergnügen haben. Ich hatte Lust auf ein Spielchen und Rose war auch sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Carlisle und Esme waren ins Krankenhaus gefahren, offiziell um sich nach einer Stelle für Carlisle zu erkundigen, es war ein Vorwand, um nach Charlie sehen zu können. Ihm ging es gut, er würde bald entlassen werden, dass konnte ich ohne größere Anstrengungen sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Bellas Zukunft. Ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran, dass meine Gabe bei ihr nicht funktionierte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sich die Frage nach dem Warum unweigerlich in meinem Kopf eingenistet hatte.

Rose hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus und sprang aus dem Wagen. Ich hörte Emmett und Edward zanken. Rose kicherte und fuhr sich zwinkernd durch ihre blonde Mähne. „Edward scheint ja nicht so glücklich über die Unterbrechung zu sein…! Ich lachte und boxte ihr in die Seite. „Ich werde versuchen, nicht an die Unterwäsche zu denken, die wir für Bella gekauft haben. Wir müssen es ihm ja nicht noch schwerer machen."

Rose grinste unbestimmt und ging um ihr Kabrio herum um die Tüten aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Ich schnappte mit dem Rest und folgte ihr die Stufen hinauf zum Haus.

Emmett johlte, als Rose die Tür ausstieß. „Sagt mal, habt ihr alle Läden Seattles leer gekauft oder was?!" Rose warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, großer Bruder. Es hat immer noch genug Klamotten, sodass wir mit dir auch noch shoppen gehen können", sagte ich vergnügt. „Bloß nicht." Emmett schüttelte seine dunklen Locken.

Bella stand an der Treppe, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Wut und Belustigung. Ich konnte mir denken, wie Emmett den beiden auf die Nerven gehen musste. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr", antwortete Edward auf meine Gedanken. „Was?", fragte Emmett und sah zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Ich kicherte. Auf einmal wurden seine Augen riesig. „Die Boutique, von der diese rosa Tüte stammt, kenne ich…" Erkenntnis blitze in seinen Augen auf und er begann schallend zu lachen. Edward, der seine Gedanken las, starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Das sah so komisch aus, dass ich mir das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Was ist denn?", fragten Bella und Jasper unisono. „Du kennst den Laden auch ziemlich gut, möchte ich meinen", sagte Em hüstelnd. Jasper starrte nachdenklich auf die Tüte, in der sich die Unterwäsche befand, dann schien auch ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Ah, jetzt wir mir alles klar. Du solltest es deinem Bruder nicht noch schwerer machen", sagte er lachend. Edward funkelte uns alles böse an. „Soll das vielleicht witzig sein?"

„Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?", fragte Bella entrüstet. Ihre roten Augen funkelten bedrohlich, doch nicht so, als würde sie gleich die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln verlieren. „Magst du mal einen Blick in die Tüte werfen?", fragte Rose unschuldig.

Bella sah uns misstrauisch an und schlich sich so vorsichtig an die Tüte heran, als denke sie, wir könnten darin einen Skorpion versteckt haben.

Sie schnappte nach Luft als sie einen Blick auf die Spitzen Dessaus erhaschte. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Bella sah so fassungslos aus, dass Rose und ich in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Armer Edward, du musst dich noch ein Weilchen gedulden", sagte Em mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Ach übrigens", meinte Rose betont beiläufig. „Ich habe auch noch ein paar ganz hübsche Teile gefunden… Aber weil Edward sich beherrschen muss, musst du das der Fairness halber auch." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, schnappte sich die vielen Tüten und lief zur Treppe. Emmett sah aus, als hätte er soeben einen Spaten an den Kopf gekriegt.

„Aber Süße", bettelte er. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Jasper, Bella und Edward brüllten vor Lachen. Rose drehte sich auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz noch einmal um. „Und ob ich das Kann. Ach und Jasper… Alice hat auch noch ein bisschen geshoppt. Sehr knappe Sachen, dass muss ich vielleicht hinzufügen…", sagte Rose noch, bevor sie im Obergeschoss verschwand. Musste sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnern? Ich wollte nichts lieber, als endlich wieder mit Jasper alleine zu sein und die neue Unterwäsche einweihen. Jasper sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Willst du wirklich noch Fußballspielen oder sollen wir doch lieber einer anderen sportlichen Betätigung nachgehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Naja, also eigentlich könnten wir ja schon… Auf Fußball hatte ich ehrlich gesagt gar keine Lust mehr und…

Ich riss mich zusammen. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Du wirst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen."

Edward

Wir rannten durch den Wald zu der Wiese, auf der wir immer Fußball spielten. Die Mädchen hatten uns abgehängt. Ich beobachtete Bellas fliegendes Haar, ihre präzisen, eleganten Bewegungen… Ich seufzte und Emmett warf mit einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Jetzt saßen wir im selben Boot. Seit der Ansage von Rose, war er ziemlich zerknirscht. Und ich konnte mich auf nichts konzentrieren, weil ich die ganze Zeit an die Unterwäsche denken musste, die ich in Roses Gedanken gesehen hatte. Schwarze Spitze… Ich konnte sie mir so gut an Bellas perfektem Körper vorstellen. Wie konnten mir meine hinterlisten Schwestern das antun? Mein Kopf war völlig vernebelt, während Bella daran keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden schien. Sowieso hatte mich ihre Reaktion vorher, als Emmett und Jasper und unterbrochen hatten, gewundert. Sie war so locker geblieben. Ich hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass sie mir meine selbstgefällige Haltung ihr gegenüber wenn wir uns nahe waren heimzahlen wollte.

Wenn sie das tun wollte, wäre es mein Untergang. So sehr ich mich auch für meine verrückten Hormone hasste, konnte ich mich dennoch nicht zurückhalten. Ich konnte nicht mehr einfach normal in ihrer Nähe sein, da war immer diese Lust, jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu erkunden und… Ich sollte nicht so detailliert darüber nachdenken, sonst würde es nur noch unerträglicher werden. Dieser allgegenwärtige Hunger verwirrte mich.

Ich hatte Bella auch schon als Menschen berühren wollen, doch da war es nicht möglich gewesen und ich hatte mich einigermaßen damit abgefunden. Doch jetzt, wo ich erst mal, ähm, Blut geleckt hatte, konnte ich an nichts mehr anderes als ihren Körper denken.

Inzwischen waren wir auf unserer Wiese angekommen. Rose und Alice markierten das Spielfeld, Bella war am Waldrand stehen geblieben und betrachtete mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Ihre Augen sahen mich neugierig an. Das braune mahagonifarbene Haar umrahmte, ihr bleiches perfektes Gesicht und ihre sinnlichen Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Das schlichte schwarze Oberteil floss an ihrer eleganten Gestalt herab und betonte ihre Taille. Wie gerne ich doch meine Hände dort hingelegt hätte… Emmett und Jasper rannten an uns vorbei und gesellten sich zu Alice und Rose aufs Spielfeld.

„Du wirkst nicht sonderlich begeistert. Hast du keine Lust auf Fußball?", fragte Bella. Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob sie mich verarschen wollte oder ob sie die Frage wirklich ernst meinte. „Ich habe auf etwas ganz anders Lust", murmelte ich und hätte mir danach am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Das hatte ich gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Für einen Gantleman gehörte sich so etwas wirklich nicht.

Bellas Mund klappte auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie trat auf mich zu und schlang die Arme um meinen Hals. Ich begehrte sie, ich brauchte ihr Nähe wie ein Mensch die Luft zum atmen. Ich legte die Hände an ihre Taille, wie ich es mir eben noch vorgestellt hatte und zog sie an mich. Ihre Augen funkelten, als ich meine Lippen auf ihre presste und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihre Reaktionen waren eindeutig, zweideutig. Sie seufzte und vergrub die Hände in meinen Haaren. Ihre Zunge berührte meine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Ich ließ sie nicht warten. Meine Hände wanderten hinunter zu ihrem Hintern. In meinem Inneren brannte ein Feuer, dass unmöglich gelöscht werden konnte. Nur Bella konnte es in mir entfachen. Sie gehörte mir.

Bella schob mich von sich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und räusperte sich. „Du musst dich noch ein bisschen gedulden."

Das verwirrte mich jetzt. Ich hatte gespürt, dass sie es genauso wollte wie ich und auf einmal sagte sie so etwas. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte meine Frustration zu überspielen. Bella nahm lächelnd meine Hand. Wir liefen schweigen zu den anderen. Alice und Rose konnten sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen, doch es kam weder ein unqualifizierter Kommentar von Emmett, noch ein amüsierter Blick von Jasper. Die beiden sahen mich mitleidig an, schließlich hatten wir drei im Moment alle dasselbe Problem.

Ich hörte Carlisle und Esme im Wald ein paar Kilometer weiter nördlich. Carlisle hatte seine Stelle im Krankenhaus wieder bekommen und hatte sich ganz neben bei von Charlies Gesundheitszustand ein Bild machen können. Eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine beträchtliche Platzwunde waren das Resümee seines Waldspaziergangs. Es hätte weit aus schlimmer kommen können, wenn Bella ihn nicht gerettet hatte. Sie sprach nie über ihn, doch ich wusste, wie sehr ihr der Gedanke schmerzte, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich ihr nicht helfen konnte. Charlie Swan war wohl einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben und es war meine Schuld, dass sie von ihm getrennt sein musste. Carlisle trat dicht gefolgt von Esme aus dem Wald und rannte auf uns zu. Wir hatten inzwischen provisorische Tore gebaut und das Spielfeld markiert. „Hallo, ihr Lieben. Charlie geht es gut, er wird in wenigen Tagen entlassen werden", sagte er lächelnd, doch dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und sah verwundert zwischen uns hin und her. Hmm, was ist denn hier für eine seltsame Stimmung? Haben sie sich gestritten? Die Jungs wirken so… angekratzt. Besonders Emmett und Edward. Sie sehen so frustriert aus. Doch die Mädchen scheinen gut drauf zu sein… Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich…

Carlisle lachte vor sich hin. Ich räusperte mich und sah ihn finster an. „Entschuldige, Edward", sagte er hüstelnd. „Was ist denn?", fragte Em und baute sich vor uns auf.

„Nichts", sagte Carlisle schnell um das Thema zu beenden.

Wir spielten vier gegen vier. Esme, Rose, Alice und Bella gegen Jasper, Em, Carlisle und mich. Rose postierte sich im Tor, während Bella sich zum Anstoß bereit machte.

Geschickt tippe sie den Fußball an und schoss ihn zu Alice, die ihn mit der Brust annahm und zu Esme weiter köpfte. So abgelenkt wie Jas, Em und ich waren, hatten sie gute Chancen auf einen Sieg… Aber auch wenn ich nicht so ehrgeizig war wie Emmett, wollte ich mir nicht die Blöße geben, gegen meine Freundin im Fußball zu verlieren.

Em preschte nach vorne um Esme den Ball abzunehmen, ich hinterher. Doch sie schoss den Ball weiter zu Bella, die dribbelte wie ein Fußballprofi. Ihr Blick war hochkonzentriert und verriet, wie viel Spaß sie an der Sache hatte. Carlisle hechtete nach vorne, um sie am Torschuss zu hindern, doch verfehlte sie knapp. „Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Bruder?", motze Emmett. Er faulte Bella so rüde, dass ich ihn am liebsten zur Ordnung gerufen hätte.

Sie richtete sich auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das war ein Faul!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihre Hose wies einige Schlammflecken auf.

„Das sollte eine rote Karte geben", kreischte Rose aufgebracht. „Wir spielen ohne Regeln, schon vergessen?", fragte Jas lässig und lehnte sich gegen den Torpfosten.

„Ohne Regeln kannst du gerne haben!", fauchte Bella. Sie war hinreißend, wenn sie wütend war… Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.

Bella und Alice stürmten auf den Ball zu, doch ich schoss ihn zu Emmett, der ihn an Carlisle weiter gab. Rose im Tor stellte sich breitbeinig hin und wartete auf den Ball.

Carlisle schoss, doch Bella warf sich zwischen den Ball und das Tor.

Em fluchte und die Mädchen klatschten einander ab. Rose schoss den Ball weit in unsere Hälfte des Spielfeldes. Em erkämpfte sich den Ball, in dem er Esme unsanft beiseite schob und wollte mir zu passen, doch Alice faulte ihn mit dem gestreckten Bein. Beide gingen zu Boden. Mit Matsch und Grasflecken paniert starrten sie sich böse an.

„Ihr habt gar keine Chance", sagte Emmett und sah siegessicher auf seine kleine Schwester herab. Alice stemmte empört die Arme in die Hüften. „Das werden wir ja sehen."


	16. Chapter 16 Liebe ist

„Können wir weiterspielen?", fragte Jasper aus dem Tor und winkte uns auffordernd zu. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, ich dribbelte an Alice vorbei. Ich sah in ihren Gedanken, dass sie heute in Faul-Laune war. Esme plante, sich mir den Weg zu stellen und mir den Ball abzunehmen, doch ich wich ihr aus. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile Gedanken lesen zu können. Plötzlich stand Bella vor mir und luchste mir geschickt den Ball ab. Zum ungefähr millionsten Mal wünschte ich mir, ihre Gedanken auch lesen zu können. Was ging bloß in ihrem Kopf vor? Ich stellte Bella ein Bein und sah zu wie sie in eine besonders große Matschpfütze landete. Ihre weiße Hose war inzwischen von einem dunklen Erdbraun.

Sofort war sie wieder auf den Beinen und sah mich böse an.

„Nimm dich in Acht, Bruder! Vielleicht lässt sie dich wieder ran, wenn wir sie heute gewinnen lassen", rief Emmett grinsen. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Nicht dass mir dieser Gedanke nicht auch schon gekommen war, aber Bella würde merken, wenn ich mich nicht wirklich anstrengte, außerdem würde Alice mein Vorhaben schon im Voraus sehen.

„Du kannst es ja mal bei Rose versuchen", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

In dem Fußballspiel wurde mehr gefault als gepasst.

Bella nahm einen Ball von Esme an und zentrierte ihn in die rechte obere Ecke. Jasper hechtete nach ihm, doch seine Fingerspitzen verfehlten ihn um wenige Millimeter.

„Tor!", kreischte Alice und veranstaltete einen Freudentanz. Em schnappte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Ball und jagte auf das Tor der Mädchen zu, ich hinterher.

Noch nie hatte ich so sehr gewinnen wollen wie jetzt. Em passte mir und ich schoss den Ball im Rennen weiter zu Carlisle. Er holte aus und schoss ihn aufs Tor. Ich schlang kurzerhand die Arme um Bella und hielt sie fest, damit sie unseren Torschuss nicht verhindern konnte.

Der Ball landete zielsicher im Tor. „Hey!", beschwerte sich Bella und wollte sich von mir losmachen. „Ohne Regeln, schon vergessen?", fragte ich lachend. Den gleichen empörten Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie immer gehabt, wenn ich über ihre Tollpatschigkeit gesprochen hatte. Bella verzog das Gesicht. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und beugte mich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. Ich sah das sehnsüchtige Funkeln in ihren Augen, als ich mich von ihr löste.

Sie versuchte vielleicht, mich hinzu halten, doch es gelang ihr, wenn überhaupt, nur mit großer Anstrengung. „Du sollst sie nicht ablenken! Das ist Spielermanipulation", rief Alice ungehalten.

Ich grinste und ließ Bella los. „Lass uns weiterspielen."

Am Ende gewannen wir fünf zu vier, was wahrscheinlich nur an meiner Gabe, Gedanken lesen zu können lag.

„Rose, ich liebe dich! Bitte verzeih mir..." Wir anderen kicherten. Em stand so was von unter Roses Pantoffel. Doch dann fiel mir etwas anderes auf.

Wir standen im Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass Alice und Esme unsere beiden Bäder wieder frei gaben. Wir waren alle Schlammgebadet und das einzige was wir wollten war eine schnelle Dusch... Doch sag das einer mal Alice. Sie war ein Vampir und brauchte trotzdem so lange im Bad. Ich hatte mehr schlecht als recht Ems und Roses Kabbelei zugehört, doch drei kleine Wörtchen von Emmett hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich liebe dich, hatte er gesagt. Ich ging alle Gespräche von Bella und mir seit ihrer Verwandlung im Kopf durch und war überrascht, dass ich diese drei kleinen Worte nie ausgesprochen hatte. Für mich war es etwas offensichtliches, etwas Selbstverständliches, das ich sie liebte... Warum hatte ich es dann nie erwähnt?

Ich starrte Bella an, die in ihren schlammgetränkten Klamotten neben Rose stand. Selbst in absoluter Bewegungslosigkeit hatte ihr Körper etwas Fliesendes. Ihr mahagonifarbenes Haar war zerzaust, auf ihren perfekt geschwungenen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Jetzt konnte ich es kaum erwarten, ihr endlich zu sagen, was ich für sie empfand. Nicht, dass sie es nicht schon wusste, doch ich wollte es aussprechen, wollte von ihr hören, dass sie mich auch liebte.

Esme kam frisch geduscht die Treppe herunter. „Die Dusche ist frei."

„Ich bin als nächste dran", rief Rose. Em räusperte sich. „Also... Ich könnte ja gleich mitkommen, dann würde es schneller gehen..."

Danke, Emmett. Wegen seinen Worten schlichen sich jetzt Fantasien von Bella und mir unter der Dusche in meinen Kopf.

Rose kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie bemühte sich, doch ich konnte sehen, das sie Em nicht mehr länger würde zappeln lassen. „Na gut... Dann geht's schneller. So müsst ihr nicht so lange warten", sagte sie grinsend. Em konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er zwinkerte Bella zu. „Vielleicht sollten du und Edward auch zu zweit duschen... Ihr wisst schon, wegen dem Wasserverbrauch..." Mit einem unverschämt heiteren Grinsen folgte er Rose die Treppe hinauf. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Den ganzen Tag schon rang ich mit mir und jetzt drohte ein Kommentar von Em meine Selbstbeherrschung zu zerstören.

Es war doch eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich auch nach Bellas Verwandlung meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, aber nicht mehr um sie nicht umzubringen, sondern um ihr nicht die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Nach einer weiteren gefühlten halben Stunde tänzelte Alice endlich die Treppe hinunter. „Du kannst ins Badezimmer, Bella", flötete sie. „Ich habe dir schon deine Klamotten herausgelegt. Bella sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das kann ich auch selber machen, Alice."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht. Und jetzt geh brav duschen."

Bella warf mir einen Blick von der Seite zu, bevor sie die Treppe hinauf ging und im Obergeschoss verschwand. Was sollte das denn? Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder bewegten sich ihre Hüften ein klein bisschen mehr beim Laufen als sonst? Aus Bella konnte ich wirklich nicht schlau werden, wenn ich doch nur ihre Gedanken lesen könnte!

Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich möglicherweise ein klitzekleines bisschen enttäuscht war, dass Bella mich nicht gefragt hatte, ob ich mitkommen wollte...

Und dass Rose und Em im anderen Badezimmer gerade loslegten machte es nicht gerade besser.

Ich kam nicht umhin, in diesem Augenblick mein feines Gehör zu verfluchen...

Bella brauchte nicht einmal halb so lang im Bad wie Alice. Mit nassem Haar und einem grauen Kaschmirpullover, der sich perfekt an ihren Körper schmiegte ging sie an mir vorbei nach draußen in den Garten. Carlisle und Jas ließen mir den Vortritt ins Badezimmer.

Ich duschte im Eilverfahren und ging dann ebenfalls nach draußen. Bella saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Steg der auf den Sol Duc River hinausragte. Sie sah so unwirklich aus, als wäre sie geradewegs meinen kühnsten Träumen entsprungen. Ihr Gesicht war dem spektakulären Sonnenuntergang zugewandt. Rotorange glitzernde Muster zogen sich über ihre entblößte Haut an den Armen. Sie war so vollkommen. Einen Augenblick lang stand ich einfach da und starrte sie an, ergriffen von diesem seltsamen perfekten Wesen, dem mein Herz von dem Moment an gehört hatte, an dem ich es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ich trat auf den Steg, um mich zu ihr zu setzten.

Bella

Verträumt saß ich auf den Steg hinter dem Haus, die Beine verschränkt, den Blick auf den rotorange glühenden Feuerball gerichtet, der gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwinden wollte. Der Himmel leuchtete in sattem Rot und tauchte die schneebedeckten Berge in ihren Schein. Um mich herum dämmerte es, der Wald hob sich als dunkler Schatten vom Abendhimmel ab. Einzelne rotorange Strahlen tauchten ihn in ihr Licht. Ich betrachtete mein verschwommenes Spiegelbild in der glatten Oberfläche des Sol Duc Rivers.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich vertraute Schritte auf dem Steg. Ich lächelte, als Edward sich elegant neben mir nieder ließ. Selbst im verzerrten Spiegelbild des Wassers sah er perfekt aus.

Ich hob den Blick und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren von einem dunklen Ocker, nicht mehr lange und sie würden schwarz vor Durst sein. Der Wind spielte mit seinem bronzenen Haar und die letzten rötlichen Strahlen der Sonne umschmeichelten sein perfektes Gesicht und brachten seine Haut zum funkeln. Edwards Anblick raubte mir den Atem, oder besser gesagt, er würde mir den Atem rauben, wenn ich atmen müsste. Das Gefühl neben ihm zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass er allein mir gehörte, war berauschend. Eine innerliche Wärme breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, sie schien von meinem erstarrten Herzen aus zu gehen. Es war nicht wie das Feuer von heute Morgen am Fluss, sondern ein wundervoller innerlicher Frieden.

Edwards perfekte Lippen formten sich zu meinem heiß geliebten schiefen Lächeln, seine Augen wirkten so unbekümmert und glücklich...

„Deine Haut funkelt" sagte ich leise und betrachtete das Spiel der Farben auf seinen entblößten Armen und seinem Gesicht. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Deine auch." Ich war überrascht, dass es stimmte. Meine Haut war von einem rötlichen, glitzernden Strahlen überzogen. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit dem Zeigefinger über meinen Arm und wünschte mir unwillkürlich, dass Edward es war, der mich berührte. Ich sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Ob ihm bewusst war, wie einladend sein Lächeln war? Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich ihn zappeln lassen wollte, mit ihm spielen wollte...

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und betrachtete wieder die untergehende Sonne. Gleich würde sie hinter den schneebedeckten Bergen untertauchen. „Bella?" Beim Klang seiner Stimme fanden meine Augen automatisch wieder zu ihm. Er war so vollkommen... Ich erkannte die Sorge in seinen Augen, obwohl er lächelte. „Ja?" Es sah so aus, als hätte Edward etwas auf dem Herzen. Ich wollte ihn berühren, ihn dazu aufmuntern mir zu sagen, was auch immer ihn bedrückte, doch ich setzte mich vorsorglich auf meine Hände. Wenn ich mir jetzt gestatten würde, ihn zu berühren, könnte ich nicht genug bekommen. Das Feuer würde zurückkommen doch ich wollte, dass Edward sprach. „Dich zu verlassen war das schlimmste, was ich je getan habe. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich an dem Schmerz zerbrechen würde... und dann dein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck. Es hat mir so wehgetan, dir das anzutun. Ich weiß, das entschuldigt keineswegs was ich gemacht habe, doch ich möchte dennoch, dass du weißt, dass ich diese Entscheidung gut durchdacht hatte." Seine Stimme war so schmerzerfüllt, dass ich unwillkürlich mit ihm litt. Ich verdrängte die Bilder von damals, die sich in meinen Kopf schlichen, den Schmerz, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich war daran zerbrochen. Edward hatte schon genug Schuldgefühle, er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er mir damals den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Edward war mein gesamter Lebensinhalt, die Zeit ohne ihn hätte mich fast um den Verstand gebracht.

Ich nickte langsam und versuchte mich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Das ist geschehen, Edward. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig." Ich wollte die Sorgenfalten von seiner Stirn wischen und den Schmerz aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass es das richtige wäre, dich zu verlassen. Ich tat es um deinetwillen. Ich wollte dir ein normales Leben ermöglichen, auch wenn es unmöglich schien, auch nur einen einzigen Tag ohne dich zu sein."

„Edward", flüsterte ich. „Du warst schon immer das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und wirst es auch immer sein. Du gibst alles einen Sinn." Meine Stimme bebte, doch ich sah nicht weg. Unsere Blicke bohrten sich ineinander. Ich sah jede Form von Schmerz in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin wirklich verabscheuungswürdig." Edward verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich! Ich habe dich nicht verdient. Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe, willst du mich trotzdem noch..." In mir wurde es ganz kalt. Es war furchtbar zu sehen, wie er sich solche Vorwürfe machte. Edward sollte glücklich sein, ich würde alles für ein Lächeln seinerseits tun. „Edward... Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Du bist mein Leben! Ich... kann nicht einmal annähernd beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde aber eins solltest du wissen: Ich weiß, dass du das für mich getan hast. Du konntest schließlich nicht wissen, wie tief meine Gefühle für dich sind. Aber das alles spielt für mich keine Rolle mehr. Es ist alles gut so wie es ist. Es sei denn, du magst mich lieber warm und weich und tollpatisch...?"

Ich zupfte an seinem Hemdärmel. Ich wollte ihn aufheitern, doch ich wollte auch wirklich wissen, was er darüber dachte. Edward hob den Kopf uns sah mich böse an, seine Stirn war immer noch von Sorgenfalten durchzogen. „Nicht", flüsterte ich, streckte langsam die Hand aus und glättete seine Stirn. Schnell zog ich mich wieder zurück, bevor ich noch auf dumme Gedanken kam.

„... Du bist wirklich unmöglich! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, das könnte irgendetwas ändern? Du bist meine Bella, meine wunderschöne, perfekte, anbetungswürdige Bella. Du bist das wundervollste Wesen auf diesem Planeten! Und das wärst du auch noch, wenn du Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern und Kiemen anstatt einer Nase hättest." Zum Schluss wurde seine Stimme ganz weich. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „So schlimm ist es zum Glück nicht gekommen."

„Du solltest mich wirklich hassen." Unter meinem warnenden Blick sprach er schnell weiter. „Aber das Schicksal scheint mich zu vergöttern..."

Ich sah ihn zärtlich an. „Ich vergöttere dich."

Edward Blick wirkte fast ungläubig, seine Augen blitzen und endlich breitete sich ein entzückendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er lehnte sich zu mir, unsere Gesichter waren sich plötzlich ganz nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Edward legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich Bella... Das ist keine Entschuldigung aber es ist die Wahrheit."

«

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	17. Chapter 17 Gewitterwolken

Er lehnte sich zu mir, unsere Gesichter waren sich plötzlich ganz nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Edward legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Bella... Das ist keine Entschuldigung aber es ist die Wahrheit."

Bei seinen Worten lief mir ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Es kribbelte in meinen Fingerspitzen... Es war das erste Mal, seit meiner Verwandlung, dass er mir das direkt sagte. Ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. „Schau mich nicht so ungläubig an! Das wusstest du doch schon", murmelte Edward verstimmt. Seine Lippen formten eine strenge Linie. „Ja schon. Aber ich wollte es hören." Seine Lippen streiften meine Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", flüsterte ich mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Er strich mit seinen Lippen über meine Wangenknochen und hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so sein würde...", sagte er an meiner Wange. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich schwer atmend. Seine Nähe machte mich wahnsinnig. „Hmm" seufzte er. „Für mich ist jetzt alles so viel leichter... Ich muss nicht mehr Angst davor haben, dich ausversehen zu verletzten, oder das du vergisst zu atmen, wenn wir uns küssen... Ich muss mich nicht mehr so sehr zurückhalten und kann dich anfassen ohne die Gefahr dich umzubringen." Ein warmer Schauer durchrieselte mich bei seinen Worten. Ich vergrub die Hand in seinem Haar als seine Lippen meinen Hals hinabwanderten und die Mulde an meiner Kehle erforschten.

„Das ist wirklich ein großer Vorteil... Vielleicht solltest du jetzt davon Gebrauch machen?", murmelte ich. Ich spürte, wie sich Edwards Lippen an meinem Hals zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Er hob den Kopf und senkte langsam seine Lippen auf die meinen, nur um sie einen Wimpernschlag später wieder zu lösen. Erneut berührten sich unsere Münder und vermengten sich zu einem langsamen erotischen Tanz. Dieser Kuss war anders als die letzten. Zärtlicher und langsamer . Edwards Zunge drang vorsichtig in meinen Mund, mir entwischte ein leises Stöhnen. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte mich eng an ihn. Das vertraute Ziehen breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus, mein Körper wollte mehr.

Edward hob mich auf seinen Schoß und strich federleicht über die entblößte Haut an meinen Hüften. Was seine Lippen mit den meinen anstellten gehörte wirklich verboten... Ich klammerte mich an seinen starken Armen fest. Edward küsste meine Dekolte´, dann trafen seine Lippen wieder sanft aber dennoch fordernd auf meine. Seine Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt und versengten meine Haut. Ganz vorsichtig legte er mich auf den Steg, ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit mir herunter.

Drängend lagen seine Lippen auf meinen ich stöhnte ihm in den Mund.

Ich hatte alle Selbstkontrolle, die ich je besessen hatte über Bord geworfen.

Mein Körper dürstete nach Erlösung... und Edward würde mir genau das geben.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte die Fingernägel in seinen Rücken, als er sich langsam an mir zu reiben begann...

„Wir sollten jetzt besser aufhören", murmelte Edward plötzlich und setzte sich auf.

Er fuhr sich schwer atmend durch die Haare und versuchte das Chaos zu beseitigen, das meine Hände angerichtet hatten. „Du musst nicht aufhören", sagte ich, unfähig mich zu rühren. Edward stieß gequält die Luft aus. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als genau an dieser Stelle weiter zu machen, aber meine Familie im Haus würde uns hören...wenn Emmett es überhaupt so weit kommen würde."

Ich verzog frustriert das Gesicht und setzte mich ebenfalls auf. Edward lachte leise und hinreisend. Er legte mir vorsichtig einen Zeigefinger unters Kinn. „Wir werden wohl sehr bald ein paar Tage wegfahren müssen...", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Und wir werden Emmett nicht sagen wohin", ergänzte ich.

Er grinste, doch seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und die Beule in seiner Hose zeigte deutlich, wie gerne er jetzt weitergemacht hätte. Edward folgte meinem Blick und lachte gequält. „Das ist nur deine Schuld", sagte er anklagend, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Bemerkenswert, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts gemacht habe", stellte ich fest. Edward zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Glaub mir, du tust genug, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Noch eine kleine Weile gönnten wir uns den Luxus einer unbeschwerten Zweisamkeit, doch dann stand Edward auf und reichte mir seine Hand. Er führte mich zurück zum Haus und ich konnte es nicht lassen, ihn immer wieder verliebt von der Seite anzusehen.

Edward war der Boden unter meinen Füßen, der Stern an einem schwarzen Nachhimmel, der mir den Weg wies. Er war mein Fels in der Brandung, er war das Licht wenn die Schatten mich zu überwältigen drohten. Er war dieser eine Mensch, der mir gezeigt hatte, was es hieß bedingungslos und gegen jede Vernunft zu lieben. Unsere beiden Leben waren so unwiderruflich miteinander verwoben, dass man sie unmöglich trennen konnte.

Als ich Edward damals als Mensch begegnet war, hatte er mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Er hatte meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Er war der Grund dafür, dass ich jeden Morgen aufgestanden war, dass ich jeden noch so anstrengenden Tag überstanden hatte. Alles nur um ihn endlich wieder sehen zu können. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht und aller Stress fiel von mir ab.

„Ich wünschte du könntest meine Gedanken lesen", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

Edwards Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. „Du warst doch immer froh, dass ich es nicht kann." Ich strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Ich wünschte, du könntest es jetzt in diesem Moment", beharrte ich.

„Warum?", fragte Edward neugierig. Ich lächelte ein bisschen verlegen und sah zu Boden.

„Hey!" Edward blieb stehen und hob mit dem Zeigefinger mein Kinn an, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. „Sag mir bitte, was du denkst! Sonst werde ich wahnsinnig."

Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen während ich stockend zu sprechen begann :"Du hast mir gezeigt was Liebe ist und wie es sein kann, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass plötzlich alles andere in den Hintergrund rückt. Auch wenn du nicht zurückgekommen wärst, hätte ich es nie rückgängig machen wollen, dir begegnet zu sein. Erst als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, habe ich angefangen wirklich zu leben." Während ich sprach hatte Edward mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Seine Augen glänzten und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, dass ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen. Er drückte meine Hand, tief berührt. Ich konnte sie verschiedensten Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschen sehen. Als er sprach klang seine Stimme ganz rau. „Deine Worte spiegeln meine Gefühle für dich wieder, Bella. Du bist meine Mitternachtssonne. Bei dem ersten Blick auf dich war ich verloren."

Edward schien von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er legte die Arme um mich und zog mich fest an seine Brust. Ich atmete den vertrauten Duft ein und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Wo auch immer wir uns befanden, solange es ein Wir gab, war ich überall zuhause.

„Na, habt ihr genug rumgemacht?" begrüßte uns Emmett mit einem breiten Grinsen, als Edward und ich durch die Tür ins Haus traten.

„Haben wir", sagte Edward lächelnd. „Du anscheinend auch?"

Emmett sah überrascht zwischen uns hin und her. „Seid ihr auf Drogen?", fragte er in Anspielung auf unsere seligen Blicke. „So was in der Art", sagte ich lächelnd. Ich war viel zu glücklich um mich von Emmett reizen zu lassen.

Alice strahlte als sie uns beide sah. „Lass uns jagen gehen, Bella", trällerte sie.

Ich war noch nicht bereit Edwards Hand wieder loszulassen.

„Hmm, weißt du, Alice...", sagte ich im inneren Zwiespalt.

„Keine Widerrede! Wir führen jetzt ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau", mischte sich Rose ein. Es war immer noch seltsam, dass Rosalie mich jetzt genauso zu mögen schien wie die anderen. Ich seufzte resigniert. „Hab ich denn eine Wahl?"

Alice strahlte. „Nein."

Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss von Edward und folgte dann Rose und Alice durch die Hintertür, über den Sol Duc River in den Wald.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Ich war so beschäftigt mir Em, dass ich nicht aufgepasst habe", sagte Rose während die Bäume rasend schnell an uns vorbei flogen.

Ich lachte unbeschwert und erzählte ihnen von unserem Gespräch und auch von unserem Ausflug zum Schwimmen. „Das ist so romantisch", seufzte Alice hingerissen.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist... Jetzt ist auf einmal alles perfekt", sagte Rose und lächelte mich an.

Wir nahmen die Fährte einer kleineren Herde Hirsche auf und jagten durch das Unterholz.

Ich stürzte mich auf ein besonders großes Exemplar und stillte meinen Durst. Meine Kehle dankte es mir mit einer Linderung der brennenden Schmerzen.

Rose und Alice gingen sehr viel sittlicher zu Werke. Ihre Kleidung hatte keinen einzigen Blutspritzer abbekommen, während meine völlig verdreckt war.

„Du kannst wirklich nicht anständig essen", sagte Alice kichernd. „Du musst noch üben."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dich freut es doch, dass du mich so oft neu einkleiden kannst."

Plötzlich nahm ich eine Bewegung hinter mir wahr und schnellte herum. Ich erstarrte.

Der Wind spielte mit ihrem roten Haar, es erinnerte mich an unsere letzte Begegnung.

„Isabella, hast du in letzter Zeit auch nur einen Gedanken an deine Schöpferin verschwendet?"

Victoria kam langsam auf uns zu. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ungepflegt, ihre Kleidung schmutzig. Sie sah wild aus... Ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Körper bei ihrem Anblick zu Eis erstarren.

„Was willst du hier, Victoria", knurrte ich und besaß endlich die Geistesgegenwart mich in Jagdstellung hinzukauern.  
„Ich muss einen Fehler wieder gut machen", sagte sie und schlenderte näher.  
„Bleib wo du bist", fauchte ich. Victoria hob die Hände, in einer Geste die besänftigend wirken sollte, stattdessen aber etwas bedrohliches an sich hatte. Der Blick aus ihren zornigen, berechnenden Augen ließ das Monster in mir brüllen.

„Beruhig dich, Bella", sagte sie wirsch. „Ich bin nur hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen."

Ein tiefes Knurren entstieg meiner Brust. Alice und Rose stellten sich neben mich, ich konnte ihre Angst spüren. „Es interessiert mich nicht, was du zu sagen hast."

Victoria lächelte mich hinterhältig an. „Oh, doch, das tut es. An deiner Entscheidung hängt das Leben der Cullens, das Leben von Edward..."

Ein Hauch Panik überkam mich, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen.

„Was willst du von mir?", knurrte ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Ich will den größten Fehler wieder gutmachen, den ich je begangen habe." Sie lachte freudlos.

„Und der wäre?" Victoria war einige Meter von mir entfernt stehen geblieben.

„Dich erschaffen zu haben, war das schlimmste das ich je getan habe."

Ich stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.

„Du verstehst nicht Bella. Du bist ein Monster. Du bist gefährlich, selbst für unsereins. Hast du dir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Edward deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann? Warum Alice deine Zukunft nicht mehr sieht?"

Ich erstarrte. Victoria lächelte bösartig.

„Du bist kein normaler Vampir, Bella. Du hast eine besondere Gabe, die dich für uns gefährlich macht. Du bist ein Schutzschild."

Ich starrte sie an, unfähig ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken.

„Du blockst alle Fähigkeiten ab, das ist eine Schutzreaktion deines Körpers. Nur, dass deine Gabe von außergewöhnlicher Stärke ist. Wenn du lernst, sie zu kontrollieren und gezielt einzusetzen wirst du zur Gefahr."

„Für wen?", fragte ich ungerührt. Sie versuchte, mich zu irritieren. Es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, was sie da sagte. Es durfte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Die Volturi wollen dich tot sehen", zischte Victoria.


	18. Chapter 18 Verzehrende Gewissheit

„Die Volturi wollen dich Tot sehen", zischte Victoria.

„Wenn du dich ihnen freiwillig auslieferst werden sie die Cullens verschonen, wenn nicht... Na du kannst dir vorstellen, was mit ihnen geschehen wird. Willst du das Edward antun?" Ihr Blick hatte etwas Wahnsinniges an sich, als würde es ihr größtes Vergnügen bereiten, mich zu quälen. Ihre Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach. Ich würde alles tun, auch wenn es meinen eigenen Tot bedeutete, um meine Familie und vor allem Edward zu beschützen.

„Sie werden die Cullens nicht anrühren", fauchte ich panisch.

Victoria brach in Gelächter aus. „Bella, es scheint so, als würde es das Schicksal nicht gut mit dir meinen. Du hast gedacht, dass endlich alles in Ordnung gekommen wäre, doch dein Glück ist nur vorläufig. Die Volturi werden hier her kommen um dich zu töten. Wenn sich die Cullens ihnen in den Weg stellen, werden auch sie sterben müssen. Willst du zulassen, dass sie für dich sterben, Bella?"

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn sich ein tödliches Nervengift seinen Weg durch einen Körper suchte.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Cullens irgendetwas antust", kreischte ich. Die Panik breitete sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Waldbrandes in mir aus.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe dich erschaffen und werde dafür sorgen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder stirbst. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu zerstören."

Mit einem einzigen geschmeidigen Satz hechtete ich auf Victoria zu, packte sie an der Kehle und riss sie zu Boden.  
"Ist es das was du willst? Bist du jetzt glücklich?" Meine Stimme klang beherrscht und einen Hauch bitter. Sie verriet nicht, die unbändige Wut und die Resignation, die ihre Wort in mir ausgelöst hatten.

Wie hatte ich nur glauben können, dass es das Schicksal gut mit mir meinte? Ich war nicht bereit, mein Leben kampflos aufzugeben. Doch wenn mir der Tot drohte, wenn ich es war, die die Volturi töten wollten, würde ich wenigstens verhindern, dass meine Familie mit mir in den Tod gehen würde. Sie hatten das Leben verdient.

"Bella... Wenn ich in dein Gesicht sehe, dann sehe in dort das ganze Ausmaß des Schmerzes, den auch ich empfunden habe, als Edward James getötet hat. Ich will euch leiden sehen. Ich will sehen, wie du dich selbst mehr und mehr aufgibst, weil du liebst. Liebe ist in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Droge", flüsterte Victoria. Der Druck meiner Hand auf ihrer Kehle verstärkte sich. Meine Lippen zitterten, als ich meine Hand langsam von ihrem Hals löste und schluchzend auf dem Waldboden zusammenbrach.

Ich war kein unverletzliches Raubtier. Die Liebe hatte mich gezähmt. Ich hing nicht an meinem Leben, sondern an Edward. Der Gedanke, von ihm getrennt zu werden, fraß sich wie einst das Gift der Verwandlung durch meine Adern. Die Zeit mit ihm war nicht genug gewesen, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass jede Zeit, egal wie lang sie war, nicht lange genug sein würde.  
Ich schaffte es, die Mauer des Schmerzes zu durchbrechen. Langsam drang wieder etwas anderes als der Schmerz zu mir hindurch. Vögel zwitscherten unbeschwert, Insekten summten und brummten, als wäre alles beim Alten.

Die Welt drehte sich weiter, der Wald lebte ungestört von der Tatsache, dass soeben mein Leben zerstört worden war. Die Bäume leuchteten immer noch in satten Grüntönen, einzelne bräunliche Blätter kündigten den nahenden Herbst an. Das trockene Laub knisterte unter dem, Gewicht meines Körpers und in der Ferne konnte ich die Schreie eines Falken vernehmen.

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, die es benötigt hätte um mich aufzurichten. Ich sah keinen Sinn in meinem Leben. Doch plötzlich war da etwas, dass mich dazu brachte tief durchzuatmen. Ich hatte etwas elementares außer Acht gelassen. Edwards Liebe zu mir. So erstaunlich es auch war, Edward liebte mich auf die selbe intensive, verzehrende Weise, wie ich ihn. Er würde mich ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern beschützen und lieber mit mir in den Tod gehen, als ohne mich weiter zu leben. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Eine Welt ohne Edward war sinnlos. Ich würde die wenige Zeit, die mir noch verblieb damit verbringen Edward und seine Familie zu schützen. Ich war diejenige, die sterben sollte, doch die Cullens sollten leben.

Das gab mir die Kraft, um den Schmerz zurückdrängen zu können.

Ich sollte aufhören, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, wenn es doch eine Aufgabe gab, die ich erfüllen musste. Edward und seine Familie retten, war das wichtigste. Wenn ich starb, wollte ich sicher sein, dass sie lebten. Und irgendwann würde Edward vielleicht darüber hinwegkommen und sich neu verlieben. Ich würde ihn dann von meinem Platz im Himmel aus beobachten und ihm nahe sein,- Falls ein Vampir ohne reines Gewissen denn in den Himmel kommen konnte.

Eine Gewissheit hob sich von den trostlosen Gedanken ab. Ich sollte dankbar sein, für die Zeit, die ich gemeinsam mit Edward erleben durfte und nicht derer nachtrauern, die ich hätte haben können, wenn mein Leben anderes wäre.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Das Licht im Wald wurde schon weniger und kündigte die Nacht an, die in großen Schritten auf uns zu kam. Victoria war fort.

Rosalie und Alice, meine beiden Schwestern verarbeiteten das Geschehene genau gegensätzlich. Alices Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt, ihre Augen waren riesig. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das wie eine geheime Beschwörungsformel klang.

Rose atmete in kurzen abgehackten Stößen, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Sie hatte ihr engelgleiches Antlitz in den Händen verborgen und schluchzte leise, ohne eine einzige Träne zu vergießen.

Der Anblick der beiden hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, wenn es nicht schon zu tausenden von winzigen Splittern zersprungen wäre.

"Bella... Wir werden das nicht zulassen. Wir finden einen Weg", flüsterte Alice. Ich hatte mit ihren Worten gerechnet, zu spüren, wie sie tief in mein Bewusstsein eindrangen, war dennoch schmerzhaft. Ich widersprach ihr nicht, doch ich wusste, das das Wunschträume waren. Die Realität sah anders aus. Ein Wir gab es schon gar nicht mehr. Es gab nur mich und meine Mission, die Cullens zu retten. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie für mich starben.

Mein Tod war unumgänglich doch der ihre war es nicht.

"Ich... kann das nicht glauben. Die Volturi!", schluchzte Rose. Sie schien die Situation realistischer einzuschätzen als Alice.

"Wir müssen zu Carlisle! Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Ich stand schwerfällig auf, befürchtete, dass meine wackligen Beine mein Gewicht nicht tragen könnten. Meine Schultern krümmten sich unter der erdrückenden Last der Geschehnisse. Irgendwie war es meine Schuld. Ich war nicht normal. Ich hatte mir schon lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Alice meine Zukunft nicht mehr sehen konnte. Und dennoch hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich so anders war.

Es war meine Absonderheit, die mich ins Grab bringen würde.

Ich fiel weit hinter Rose und Alice zurück und erreichte das Haus der Cullens ein paar Sekunden später als sie. Die Blicke, die sie mir zuwarfen, zeigte mir, dass ich auch in ihren Augen ein Freak war.

Ich folgte ihnen durch die Türe in das geräumige Wohnzimmer. Edward saß am Flügel und spielte ein Stück, das ich nicht kannte. Der Anblick machte mich schmerzlich darauf aufmerksam, dass dieser hier einer der wenigen Augenblicke war, die mir noch verblieben.

Sein bronzenes Haar war verwuschelt, wie immer. Er sah auf und schenkte mir mein heiß geliebtes schiefes Lächeln. Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Gesicht nahm einen versteinerten Ausdruck an. Er hatte die Gedanken von Alice oder Rose gelesen. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett und Jasper sahen uns mit unverhohlener Besorgnis an. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Carlisle alarmiert. Ich konnte es kaum ertragen, ihnen allen in die Gesichter zu sehen.

"Victoria", schluchzte Alice und warf sich in Jaspers Arme. Edward vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und verharrte so, wie eine steinerne Skulptur.

"Was?", brüllte Emmett und konnte seine Faust gerade noch abbremsen bevor sie den Tisch zertrümmern konnte. Esme suchte meinen Blick, doch ich heftete meine Augen auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen. Es tat mir so unendlich leid, das ich ihrer Familie so großes Leid bereitete. Ich konnte ihr vor Scham nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Sie war hier", sagte Rose leise. "Und sie wird wieder kommen... mit den Volturi."

Danach blieb es lange still. Ich traute mich nicht, auf zu sehen.

"Ich glaube, ihr solltet alles von Anfang an erzählen", sagte Carlisle schließlich.

Rose und Alice kamen seiner Bitte nach, während ich weiterhin schwieg und allen Blicken auswich.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" Carlisle schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Als Bella noch ein Mensch war, hat Edward ihre Gedanken nicht lesen können. Das hat auf eine große Gabe hingewiesen..."

Die erste Aufgebrachtheit war stummer Verzweiflung gewichen.

"Was ist an einem Schutzschild denn so gefährlich?", wollte Alice wissen. "Ein Schutzschild kann sich den mentalen Fähigkeiten von anderen Vampiren widersetzen. Die Volturi möchten die Macht über alle Vampire haben. Es bedeutet eine große Einschränkung für sie, wenn Gaben wie dieser der lieben Jane oder die ihres Zwillingsbruders nicht funktionieren.

Schutzschilder sind sehr selten. Außer Bella gibt es nur einen einzigen Vampir mit dieser Gabe und der hat sich den Volturi angeschlossen", erklärte Jasper trocken.

"Was hat Jane für eine Gabe?", fragte ich zögernd. "Sie kann einen Vampir quälen, ohne ihn zu berühren", sagte Edward. Er war aufgestanden und in seinem Blick lag eine besorgniserregende Ruhe. Wie Alice vorhin sagte er:" Wir werden einen Weg finden, um es zu verhindern." Er lief im Raum auf und ab und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

"Nein." Meine Familie sah mich verwirrt an. "Wie bitte?", fragte Carlisle unwissend.

Ich sah Edward fest in die Augen. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr für mich sterbt. Ich bin die jenige, die die Volturi wollen und die sie bekommen werden. Edward, du kannst doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass deine Familie für mich stirbt? Ich werde sterben, das steht fest aber ihr werdet leben." Ich sah ihn eindringlich an. Edward biss hörbar die Zähne aufeinander. "Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dabei zuzusehen, wie die Volturi dich umbringen", fauchte er und ein wütender Ausdruck trat auf sein perfektes Gesicht.

"Ich sterbe lieber, als ohne dich weiter zu leben, Bella. Und das weißt du auch."

Wir starrten uns wütend an. "Bella, wir alle sind bereit, alles erdenkliche zu tun, damit du überlebst. Wir waren schon einmal von dir getrennt und noch einmal, und dieses mal für immer, würden wir es nicht ertragen", sagte Carlisle sanft. Ich sah reihum in die nickenden Gesichter meiner Familie. "Aber..., das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!", stammelte ich. Edward breitete die Arme aus und ich stürzte mich sofort hinein. Durch die Beteuerungen der Cullens, hatte sich mein Entschluss nur gefestigt, sie vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Ich würde einen Weg finden, alleine den Volturi gegenüber zu treten und alleine den Schritt in das große Unbekannte, die Sagenumwobene Welt des Todes zu machen.

Edwards Nähe tröstete mich, doch sie brachte mich nicht dazu die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Ich war nicht so naiv, um daran zu glauben, dass wir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Volturi hatten. Die Situation war ausweglos. Ich klammerte mich nicht mehr an den Strohalm, der mein Leben verkörperte, sondern an die Leben der Cullens.

Rosalie war die erste, die zu erkennen schien, dass ihr Entschluss mich zu schützen, nichts an meinem baldigen Ableben ändern würde. "Was sollen wir nur machen? Allein haben wir gegen die Volrturi keine Chance", rief sie aus und verbarg wie zuvor Edward das Gesicht in den Händen. ich saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und spürte, wie ein Knurren in seiner Brust aufstieg. "Bist du zu feige? Hast du Angst um dein Leben, Rosalie?" Wütend funkelte er seine Schwester an, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt! Du siehst es doch in meinen Gedanken, was ich meine", sagte sie zutiefst gekränkt.

Edward seufzte. "Wenn Bella irgendetwas passiert..." Seine Hände ballten sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu Fäusten. Die Sehnen traten hervor. "Wir werden alles tun, um es zu verhindern, Edward", sagte Carlisle und in leicht verzweifeltem Ton fügte er hinzu: "Ich brauche einfach mehr Zeit!" Alle Blicke wanderten zu Alice, die hörbar schluckte.

"Wann kommen sie?", fragte Edward fordernd. Sie schien auf dem Sofa zusammen zu sinken. "Ich... weißt nicht genau... Ihr habt doch selbst gesehen, dass auf meine Gabe kein Verlass mehr ist." Edward stieß gereizt die Luft aus. "Warum du Bella nicht sehen kannst, ist ja wohl geklärt. Und der Grund dafür, dass du Victoria nicht sehen konntest, ist meines Erachtens die Folge von Unachtsamkeit und die Zweifel an deinen Fähigkeiten. Also konzentrier dich und sag uns, wann die Volturi hier sein werden."

Alices Blick wurde leer, während sie sich konzentrierte. Jas holte Papier und einen Stift, damit sie skizzieren konnte, was sie sah. Eine kleine Weile geschah überhaupt nichts. Ich war dazu übergegangen, Edward anzusehen. Er war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne und konzentrierte sich voll auf Alices Gedanken. An seiner Reaktion würde ich sofort erkennen können, wie viel Zeit mir noch blieb.

Edwards Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. Wenige Sekunden später huschte der Stift in Alices Hand über das Papier. Zuerst erkannte ich nur den schemenhaften Kontrast von Hell und Dunkel, dann nahm die Skizze Formen an. Sie zeigte eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Mein Mund klappte auf und mein Blick traf Edwards. "Ist das... Kann das...?", stammelte ich und betrachtete wieder Alices Skizze von der Lichtung. Es war nicht irgendeine Lichtung, sondern Edwards und meine Wiese. Inzwischen verband ich nicht nur positive Erinnerungen mit ihr. Gestochen scharf hatte ich den Anblick ihrer geschockten Gesichter vor Augen, als sie mich dort mit der toten Frau gesehen hatten.

Auf der Skizze musste es allerdings Herbst sein, denn die Bäume hatten bereits mit einer dünnen Schicht ihrer Blätter den Boden bedeckt. Rose kam gerade wieder ins Zimmer, ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie es verlassen hatte. In der Hand hatte sie Buntstifte, die sie Alice in die Hand drückte. Diese begann die Zeichnung farbig zu gestalten. Die Blätter der Bäume zeigten sich in flammendem rot, leuchtendem Orange und hellem Gelb.

Alice legte die Stifte weg und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder lebendig.

"Du kannst es doch", sagte Jas mit einem leichten Lächeln und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken.

Ich war vorrübergehend erstarrt. Mir blieb kaum mehr ein Monat.


	19. Chapter 19 Rosalie

Rosalie

Wir hatten eifrig Pläne geschmiedet, wie wir den Volturi die Stirn bieten konnten. Ohne ein zufrieden stellendes Ergebnis, wie ich hinzufügen sollte. Unsere Situation schien ausweglos. Doch einen Funken Hoffnung gab es, einen kleinen Silberstreif am Horizont. Ich nahm an, dass auch Edward zu diesem einzigen Schluss gekommen war. Bella musste lernen, ihre Gabe zu kontrollieren. Unter Umständen würde sie es vielleicht in der kurzen Zeit schaffen. Dummerweise konnte nicht einmal Carlisle genau sagen, was genau Bella mit ihrem Schutzschild alles erreichen konnte. Er erwähnte nur ständig, dass es etwas sehr mächtiges sein würde. Und wir alle vertrauten Carlisles Urteilsvermögen.  
"Also...", sagte Carlisle und richtete sich auf. "Wir sind zu einem einzigen Schluss gekommen." Bella sah ihn aufmerksam an, während Edward nur nickte, als wäre er zu dem selben Schluss gekommen, wie wir.  
"Und der wäre?", fragte sie, eine Spur angespannt. "Du musst lernen mit deiner Gabe umzugehen", beantwortete Edward ihre Frage. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
"Kann man das überhaupt kontrollieren? Ich meine da ist nichts... greifbares" Sie verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. "Es bedeutet ein hartes Stück Arbeit und erfordert eine Menge Konzentration, aber ja, es sollte möglich sein, dass du lernst, deine Gabe bewusst einzusetzen", sagte Carlisle.  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. "Wie soll ich das machen? Ich nehme diese Gabe überhaupt nicht war."  
"Der erste Schritt wird sein, dass du beginnst deine Gabe zu spüren", erklärte Jasper. "Wenn du das geschafft hast, wirst du lernen, wie du sie einsetzen kannst."  
Bella wirkte ein bisschen überfordert. "Was passiert, wenn ich es kontrollieren kann?"  
"Nun ja", schaltete sich Edward wieder ein. "Unter Umständen könntest du vielleicht einen von uns abschirmen." Bellas Augen wurden riesig. "Das heißt, ihr wärt vor Janes und Alecs Fähigkeiten ebenfalls geschützt?"  
Carlisle nickte. "Aber es ist nur eine Vermutung... Wir haben nichts vergleichbares, mir wäre nicht bekannt, dass es schon einmal ein Schutzschild gegeben hätte, das auch schon als Mensch ein voll ausgebildetes Talent hätte vorweisen können." Em kicherte leise. Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser war er derjenige, der alles optimistisch betrachtete.  
"Und da sich Carlisles Vermutungen immer als richtig herausstellen, werden wir die Volturi zermalmen" Er klatschte vergnügt in die Hände, wie ein kleines Kind. "Ich habe schon so lange nicht mehr richtig gekämpft."  
Alice warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Keine Ahnung was sie wieder für einen Unsinn in Emmetts Zukunft gesehen hatte.  
"Dann möchte ich sofort anfangen", sagte Bella aufgeregt.  
"Schließe die Augen und konzentriere dich auf dein Inneres. Ist da etwas, vielleicht eine unsichtbare Wand, die dich von uns allen abschirmt?"  
Bella folgte Carlisles Anweisungen, schloss die Augen und forschte angestrengt in ihrem Inneren nach diesem Schutzschild. Eine Weile geschah überhaupt nichts.  
Bella öffnete die Augen und sah Carlisle fragend an. "Da ist nichts!" Carlisle nickte ihr beschwichtigend zu. "Das wird eine Weile dauern, Liebes. Das funktioniert nicht einfach so. Es erfordert eine Menge Geduld." Seufzend schloss Bella erneut die Augen und wir starrten sie gespannt an.  
Nach drei Stunden ließ meine Aufmerksamkeit allmählich nach und Bella wurde immer frustrierter. Ich konnte ihre Verzweiflung gut nachvollziehen. Wie sollte sie etwas, dass ungreifbar um sie herumschwirrte festhalten?  
Em und Jas hatten mit der Planung eines möglichen Kampfes begonnen, wohl wissend, dass wir keine Chance hatten, sollte es wirklich dazu kommen. Die Volturi waren uns nicht nur zahlenmäßig weit überlegen.  
"Aber es wird mit Sicherheit zu einem Kampf kommen", beharrte Em. "Zum hundertsten mal: wir können nicht gegen die Volturi kämpfen", fuhr ich ihn an. Manchmal war er wirklich erstaunlich naiv. "Rose, was denkst du, was sie tun werden? Glaubst du, sie setzten sich gemütlich mit uns auf die Couch bei Kaffe und einem Stück Kuchen und plaudern mit uns, ob sie Bella nun umbringen oder nicht?", gab Em hitzig zurück. Gut, in diesem Falle musste ich ihm recht geben. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Edward aufgrund Ems Wortwahl zusammenzuckte.  
"Aber bei einem Kampf haben wir keine Chance", meinte nun auch Alice. "Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, uns zuzuhören", schlug Esme vor.  
"Mit welchem Ziel? Willst du mit ihnen diskutieren? Die Volturi werden sich nicht umstimmen lassen, nur weil uns ihre Entscheidung nicht passt", sagte Jas.  
"Aber wie sollen wir ihnen in einem Kamp gegenüber treten?", widersprach ich sofort. "Was sagst du dazu, Carlisle?", fragte Esme. Alle Blicke wandten sich erwartungsvoll ihm zu. Nur Edwards Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf Bellas Gesicht. "Nun, sollte es zu einem Kamp kommen, sind wir chancenlos..." Ems und Jas´ Protest verstummte, als Carlilse eine Hand hob. "...Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir die Volturi nur mit Worten umstimmen können."  
Wir sahen uns ratlos an. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jas misstrauisch. "Wir werden uns wohl oder übel auf einen Kampf vorbereiten müssen. Das heißt, dass wir versuchen müssen, eine Kampftruppe aufzustellen. Ohne Hilfe werden wir es wohl kaum mit den Volturi aufnehmen können."  
Ich wusste, wie sehr es Carlisle widerstrebte, anderen Gewalt anzutun. Aber in diesem Falle war es die einzige Lösung.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln. Wie seltsam. Noch vor wenigen Monaten, hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, Bella so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. Und jetzt war ich bereit dafür, ihr Leben mit dem meinen zu verteidigen. Edward sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an bevor sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.  
"Ja, das ist wirklich seltsam", stimmte er meinen Gedanken zu. Em sah zwischen uns hin und her. "Was ist los?", maulte er. Ich wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn er nicht in alles eingeweiht wurde. "Nichts", sagte ich deshalb mit einem gezwungen breiten Lächeln. Murrend wandte sich Emmett zu Jasper und die beiden besprachen mögliche Angriffstaktiken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich Emmett in eine derartige Gefahr begab. Doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, das es unumgänglich war.  
Jemand wie er würde seine Familie nie im Stich lassen. Wäre ich nicht schon so schrecklich in ihn verliebt gewesen, wäre es spätestens jetzt passiert.  
Bella konzentrierte sich weiter erfolglos auf dieses unsichtbare Etwas, dass sie von Edwards und Alices Gaben abschirmte und wir anderen überlegten, wen wir darum bitten konnten an unserer Seite für Bellas Überleben zu kämpfen.  
Sie trug nichts zu unserer Unterhaltung bei, doch ich konnte ihr dennoch ansehen, wie wenig es ihr behagte, dass wir ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste für sie kämpfen würden. Es gab Dinge, die sich trotz ihrer Verwandlung nicht verändert hatten. Ihre seltsame Einstellung, sich von Nichts und Niemandem helfen lassen zu wollen, zum Beispiel.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper und ich gingen gemeinsam auf die Jagd. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und Bella hatte immer noch keinen einzigen Fortschritt gemacht. Carlisles Beteuerungen, das wäre völlig normal, zum trotz, wurden wir alle immer nervöser.  
Es würde ungefähr noch einen Monat bis zur Ankunft der Volturi dauern... Ein Monat war eine unglaublich kurze Zeit, um das Kontrollieren einer Gabe zu erlernen.  
Ich folgte den anderen durch das Dichte Unterholz, in Gedanken immer noch bei Bella, die seit den frühen Morgenstunden nicht von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aufgestanden war.  
Ich witterte eine kleine Herde Hirsche in der Nähe des Flusses und übernahm die Führung. Em und Jas machten sofort wieder ein Wettrennen aus der Jagd und stürzten voran.  
Sie hatten bereits beide je einen Hirsch erlegt, bevor Alice und ich zum Zuge kamen.  
Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr gejagt und war dementsprechend ausgehungert. In letzter Zeit war so viel geschehen, dass ich kaum dazu gekommen war. Ich stürzte mich auf eine etwas kleinere Hirschkuh, die großen Tiere hatten sich bereits Emmett und Jasper unter den Nagel gerissen. Ich sah den beiden kopfschüttelnd zu, wie sie eine Art Wettbewerb daraus machten, wer die größte Beute erlegte. Em war in mehr als einer Hinsicht noch ein Kind. Das war einer der Dinge, die ich so unglaubliche süß und gleichzeitig ganz schön nervig an ihm fand.  
Zu meiner Überraschung ließ er Jas und Alice auf dem Rückweg einen großen Vorsprung.  
"Rose...?", fragte er und setzte seinen niedlichsten Dackelblick auf. "Was ist?", gab ich gespielt misstrauisch zurück. "Wenn dieser Albtraum vorbei ist, heirate ich dich ein zweites Mal", sage er breit grinsend. Mit Aktionen wie diesen brachte er mein Herz zum schmelzen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. "Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn es soweit ist", versprach ich. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und wir verbrachten die nächsten Minuten damit, uns zu küssen. Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie Edward so lange auf körperliche Liebe hatte verzichten können. Em und ich würden das keine zwei Tage am Stück aushalten.  
Wir lösten uns nach einer Weile wieder voneinander und sahen voller Staunen in die Augen des anderen. Auch nach der langen Zeit, die wir inzwischen zusammen verbracht hatten, waren diese tiefen Gefühle, die uns verbanden, immer noch ein Wunder für mich. Möglicherweise würde das alles bald vorbei sein... Der Gedanke schmerzte, doch ich würde Bella nicht wieder im Stich lassen. Damals, als James hinter ihr her gewesen war, hatte ich mich geweigert ihr zu helfen. So etwas würde mir nie wieder passieren. Ich wollte meine Familie beschützen, und Bella gehörte zu meiner Familie.  
Em nahm mit dem für ihn so typischen Grinsen meine Hand. "Und jetzt sollten wir unbedingt Jas und Alice einholen. Den Sieg werde ich ihnen ganz sicher nicht so leicht machen!"  
Schmunzelnd ließ ich mich von ihm mitziehen.

Zu Ems Freude standen Alice und Jasper nur wenige Kilometer entfernt, eng umschlungen mitten im Wald. Sie sahen nicht einmal auf, als wir an ihnen vorbei rannten.  
"Der Sieg ist unser", brüllte Emmett und scheuchte einen empört kreischenden Eichelhäher auf. Wir erreichten als erste das Haus und wurden langsamer. Die gedrückte Stimmung war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Bella mehr Erfolg damit gehabt, die schlechte Stimmung zu ertasten als bei diesem Schutzschild.  
Sie hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, die Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen. Edward saß geduldig neben ihr, von Carlisle und Esme war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie Kontakt zu anderen Vampirklans aufzunehmen.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die Denalis uns zu Hilfe eilen würden. Nachdem Edward Tanyas eindeutigem Werben um ihn nicht nachgegeben hatte, hatten sich unsere Familien entfremdet. Sie waren mit Sicherheit nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, an unserer Seite für das Überleben von Edwards großer Liebe zu kämpfen.  
Doch vielleicht waren es ihre große Achtung und Zuneigung die sie für Carlisle empfanden, die sie dazu bringen konnten über ihren Schatten zu springen.  
Ich hoffte es zutiefst. Jas und Alice betraten nun ebenfalls das Haus und blickten erwatungsvoll in die Runde. Als sie unsere deprimierten Gesichtsausdrücke sahen, ließen sie wie auf Kommando die Schultern sinken. Bella öffnete die Augen uns ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa zurückfallen. "Es funktioniert einfach nicht! Wie soll ich jemals diese Gabe kontrollieren können, wenn ich sie nicht einmal spüren kann?", schimpfte sie frustriert.  
"Das wird schon", beruhigte sie Alice wenig überzeugend.  
"Was, wenn das alles nur ein großer Irrtum ist?", fragte Bella niedergeschlagen. Em ließ sich neben sie fallen und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. "Hey, Schwesterherz. Das wird schon. Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig." Ich musste schmunzeln. Emmett, die Ungeduld in Person, ermahnte andere, geduldig zu sein. "Mach doch mal eine kleine Pause", schlug Jas vor. "Danach probierst du es mit Carlisles Hilfe."  
Em sprang auf. "Und wir überlegen schon mal, welche Angriffstechnicken wir euch beibringen", entschied er. Jas und Em verschwanden in den Garten. Ich sah ihnen durch die Glasfront zu, während sie Angriff und Verteidigung übten und sich auf dem Boden herumwälzten. Em war der stärkere der beiden, jedoch war Jas der erfahrenere. Wenig später stieß auch Edward zu den beiden. Sie benahmen sich, wie kleine Jungen.  
Wäre das hier nicht der pure Ernst, wäre es ziemlich lustig gewesen, die drei zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf dem Boden herumwälzten.


	20. Chapter 20 Probleme

Edward

Ich war für eine Weile von Bellas Seite gewichen, um mich ein wenig zu sammeln.  
Wie fühlte ich mich? - Halt, das war vielleicht die falsche Formulierung. Die Frage war: Fühlte ich überhaupt? Ich konnte die Gefühle nicht benennen, die sich auf mein Inneres stürzten und nichts als Verwüstung hinterließen.  
Gerade erst hatte ich Bella wieder gewonnen und jetzt sollte sie mir für immer entrissen werden? Dieses Geschöpf allein rechtfertigte die Erschaffung der ganzen Welt und die Volturi wollten sie... töten. Alles in mir widerstrebte es, dieses Wort auch nur zu denken. Ein so reines Geschöpf wie meine Bella verdiente das Leben wie kaum einer. Trotz der Verwandlung war sie immer noch das personifizierte Gute. Der Gedanke, dass ich schlussendlich den Tod für diese Person bedeutete, die das Pech hatte, von mir geliebt zu werden, war kaum erträglich. Ich hatte Bella alles geben wollen, stattdessen hatte ich ihr nichts als Schmerz bereitet, hatte zugelassen, dass Victoria sie verwandelte, hatte zugelassen, dass sie tötete... Schon allein dafür hätte ich die schlimmsten Bestrafungen verdient, die auf diesem Planeten zu finden waren und es wäre immer noch nicht genug gewesen...  
Genug gewesen, um mein Vergehen mit Schmerzen aufzuwiegen.  
Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass die Volturi mir meine Bella wegnahmen. Ich war eine selbstsüchtige Kreatur, brauchte sie viel mehr, als mein Leben. Solange Bella bei mir war, konnte ich alles ertragen. Ich war ein Ertrinkender und sie hielt mich über Wasser. Wäre ich Bella nur damals, als ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte aus dem Weg gegangen. Wäre ich damals nicht meinem Verlangen nach ihrer Nähe unterlegen, wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Sie hätte ein Leben. Ein leben ohne mich, mit einem anderen Mann, der sie liebte und auf sie aufpasste. Sie hätte keinen einzigen Menschen auf dem Gewissen.  
Ich wusste, dass dies der richtige Weg für sie gewesen wäre, doch der richtige für mich war es sicher nicht. Der Gedanke, sie nicht an meiner Seite zu haben, schmerzte fast so sehr, wie das Wissen, an ihrem Tod schuld zu sein. Meine Familie hatte mich vor langer Zeit davor gewarnt, meinem Verlangen nach Bella nachzugeben. Sie könnte es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, hatten sie gesagt. Jetzt würde der Preis für meine Schwäche eingefordert werden.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Ich drehte mich nicht um, als Emmetts dumpfe Schritte auf dem Steinboden neben mir erstarben. "Ist das dein Ernst?", gab ich zurück. Em trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Tut mir Leid. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit uns trainieren willst." Ich hob den Kopf und kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Em entschuldigte sich nie. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für eine Rauferei."  
"Ach komm schon, Bruderherz. Erstens ist das keine Rauferei, sondern ein ernsthaftes Training und zweitens können wir es gleich aufgeben, Bella vor den Volturi zu beschützen, wenn wir keine Übung haben."  
Da hatte er allerdings recht. "Von mir aus."  
Langsam und schwerfällig erhob ich mich, als wäre ich kein Vampir sondern der alte Mann, der ich inzwischen Zeit sein sollte. Em warf mir immer wieder besorgte Blicke von der Seite zu, die mich  
extrem anpissten. Jasper wartete im Garten auf uns.  
Schließlich wurde unser strategisch durchgeplanter Kampf, doch zu einer Rangelei.  
"Edward!", murrte Emmett, als ich ihn zu Boden rang.  
"Du gewinnst nur, weil du Gedanken lesen kannst!" Ich grinste. Ein Wunder, dass ich es überhaupt noch konnte. "Das hast du doch auch schon gewusst, als du mich gebeten hast, mitzumachen", erwiderte ich amüsiert. Jasper lachte. "Eigentlich sollte Bella dich mal herausfordern. Schließlich hast du sie in letzter Zeit ganz schön gepiesackt."  
Ems Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Ich mach dein, Schatzi dem Erdboden gleich, Edward", kündigte er an und warf sich in die Brust. "Ich nehme an, du weißt noch, was passiert ist, als du sie das letzte mal zu einem Kampf überreden wolltest?", bemerkte ich.  
"Ach das.." Em machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Da hatte sie sich noch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle aber jetzt spricht nichts gegen ein kleines Kämpfchen. Es sei denn, sie hat Angst vor ihrem großen Bruder..."  
"Wovon träumst du Nachts, Emmett Cullen?" Bella lehnte lässig an der Verandatür. Sie strotze vor Selbstbewusstsein, doch ich meinte, Stress in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können. Ihre Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie ihre Gabe nicht einmal gespürt hatte, war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Sofort wurde ich wachsam. Bella befand sich nicht in der besten Verfassung für einen Kampf. Sie war immer noch eine Neugeborene.  
"Bist du bereit für die Abreibung deines Lebens?", fragte sie und schritt die Treppen hinunter. Em stieß ein brüllendes Lachen aus. "Als ob ein Stubentiger wie du, mir etwas anhaben könnte", rief er und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Jasper grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
"Ich tippe auf Bella. Was sagst du, Edward?" Bellas erschöpftes Aussehen lenkte mich ab.  
"Hmmm", machte ich unbestimmt. Ich wusste, dass Jas ebenfalls seine Probleme damit hatte, Bellas Emotionen zu ertasten, doch es funktionierte einigermaßen. Vielleicht war ihr Stress so gering, dass er ihn nicht wahrnahm?  
"Stubentiger?", fauchte Bella. Es bereitete mir ein bisschen Sorgen, dass sie keineswegs amüsiert aussah.  
"Du kannst deine Niederlage als Rache für deine Kommentare und dein Auftauchen zu den ungünstigsten Momenten ansehen", knurrte Bella und kauerte sich blitzschnell in Jagdstellung hin. "Sei doch nicht so gereizt, Schätzchen", lachte Em und tat es ihr gleich. Jas und ich gingen in Deckung und beobachteten von der Veranda aus, wie die beiden sich langsam umkreisten und sich anknurrten. "Wie fühlt sie sich?", fragte ich Jas leise. Er sah mich überrascht an, konzentrierte sich aber dann auf Bella. "Hmm... Sie ist ein bisschen gereizt. Aber es ist glaube ich noch nicht in dem Bereich, indem es für Em gefährlich werden kann. Naja, aber bei Bella kann ich nichts garantieren."  
In diesem Augenblick machte sie den ersten Schritt. Mit einem geschmeidigen Satz sprang sie auf ihn zu. Es hörte sich an, als würden zwei Felsen aufeinander krachen, als sich ihre Körper in der Luft trafen. Bella hatte wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt, Em umzuwerfen, doch mit seiner enormen Masse hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Er packte sie und schubste sie ruckartig nach hinten. Bella landete fünf Meter weiter mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Gras. Em setzte zu einem Hechtsprung an, um sie unter sich zu begraben, doch Bella war blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen und warf sich auf Emmett, der inzwischen mit einem lauten Knall dort gelandet war, wo sie eben noch gelegen hatte. Wie von selbst breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. Bella beim Kämpfen zuzusehen, war höchst amüsant. Jasper und ich lachten von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn Emmett in Bedrängnis geriet. Bella warf sich mit einem geschmeidigen Satz auf Em und das laute Reißen von Stoff ertönte. "Das Hemd war neu!", beschwerte er sich grinsend, doch das Lachen verging ihm, als Bella geschickt seine Arme auf den Boden drückte. Ein lautstarkes Gerangel entstand, bei dem sich die beiden knurrend auf dem Gras herum wälzten. Wäre Em nicht mein Bruder gewesen und schon lange vergeben, hätte ich den beiden wohl nicht lachend zugesehen. Em stieß saftige Flüche aus.  
"Hey, was ist denn in dich gefahren, großer Bruder, dass du dich ungehemmt der Fäkalsprache widmest?", rief Jas lachend. Er lag am Boden, Bella auf ihm. Plötzlich weiteten sich Jaspers Augen und er übersprang hastig die Treppen, die hinunter in den Garten führten. Ich schnappte seine Gedanken auf und rannte ihm fluchend hinterher. Bevor wir Bella von Em trennen konnten, hörten wir ein scharfes Geräusch, als würde man Steine zerbeißen. Scheiße. Ich packte Bella an den Schultern und riss sie von Emmett herunter. Sie wirbelte herum und funkelte mich mit zornig glühenden Augen an.  
Em stöhnte gequält. Jas half ihm auf. An seinem Hals prangte eine halbmondförmige Narbe. Bella hatte ihn gebissen. Das einzige, was die Haut eines Vampirs zerschneiden konnte, waren unsere Zähne. Das Gift konnte uns nicht schaden, weil wir ja bereits verwandelt waren, doch Jas hatte erzählt, wie schmerzhaft es war, von einem Vampir gebissen zu werden. "Mach das ja nicht noch mal", knurrte Em und verzog das Gesicht, als er die frische Narbe berührte. Das Funkeln aus Bellas Augen wurde schwächer und verschwand schließlich ganz. Ein entsetzter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ist das schlimm?" Jas grinste und zeigte auf die vielen halbmondförmigen Narben auf seinen Armen. "Wenn es schlimm wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht mehr leben. Es ist einfach verdammt schmerzhaft", erklärte er und klopfte Em auf die Schulter. "In ein oder zwei Tagen spürst du es nicht mehr."  
"Wie beruhigend", ächzte dieser sarkastisch.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir schweigend,- bis auf Emmett, der Jas ständig zu Kartenspielen herausforderte und von Zeit zu Zeit herum fluchte,- neben Bella auf dem Sofa, die nach wie vor versuchte, ihr Schutzschild zu spüren. Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Rose hatten wie zu erwarten, bestürzt auf Bellas Fehltritt reagiert. Hätten wir gewusst, das das für heute noch nicht der letzte sein würde, wären wir vorsichtiger gewesen. Doch so sprangen wir vor Überraschung fast auf, als Bella plötzlich ein erschrockenes "Oh!" ausstieß.

Bella

Ein winziger Fortschritt, endlich! Ich war der Verzweiflung sehr nahe gewesen. Doch plötzlich hatte ich es gespürt. Eine durchsichtige Schicht, die wie eine zweite Haut über mich gespannt war. Ich konnte Edwards und Alices Gabe in grauen Schlieren über mir schweben sehen, bereit, das kleinste Loch in meinem Schild auszunutzen. Ich versuchte das Gefühl meines Schildes festzuhalten. Doch bevor ich meine Verwunderung zum Ausdruck hatte bringen können, entglitt es mir plötzlich wie ein überdehntes Gummiband.  
Enttäuscht sah ich zu Carlisle. "Das ist toll, Bella! Ein großer Fortschritt", lobte er zufrieden. Als großen Fortschritt würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft ließ ich mich an die Lehne des Sofas sinken. Das diese klitzekleine Veränderung so anstrengend hatte sein können. Ich war nicht körperlich erschöpft sondern geistig. Nach einer Weile, in der ich nicht versuchte, mein Schild zu spüren, würde ich mich besser fühlen.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Edward besorgt. Ich schloss die Augen und massierte meine Schläfen. "Ich bin ziemlich am Ende", gab ich erschöpft zurück.  
"Dann ist eine kleine Jagd jetzt genau das richtige für dich", entschied Emmett. Ich öffnete die Augen und erhob mich um einiges langsamer als sonst.  
"Komm schon, Oma", stichelte Em mit einem breiten Grinsen. Anscheinend hatte er sich von unserem Kampf schon wieder erholt. Ich sah mich nach einem passenden Wurfgegenstand um, fand aber nichts, dass nicht sofort bei einem Aufprall mit Emmett, kaputtgehen würde. "Na, schön", murmelte ich gereizt und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Vielleicht würde es mir besser gehen, wenn ich satt war. Wahrscheinlich lag meine ständige Gereiztheit an zu großem Durst. "Ich komme auch mit", entschied Edward und sprang auf. "Ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr auf der Jagd."  
Ich rannte neben Edward her aus dem Haus, einen Satz über den Fluss, hinein in den Wald. Em war ausnahmsweise einmal gleich auf mit uns, sonst überholten wir ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Aber ich war einfach geistig zu erschöpft, um Gefallen an unserem Lauf zu finden. Edward passte sich meinem heute langsameren Tempo an. Der Wald um uns herum färbte sich schon langsam in herbstlichen Tönen... und erinnerten mich daran, dass die Zeit nicht still stand, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte. Es raschelte leise, wenn unsere Füße den laubbedeckten Waldboden berührten. Ein Eichhörnchen schoss einen Baum hinauf, als wir uns näherten. Eine Krähe brachte sich flügelschlagend in Sicherheit. Die Bewohner des Wald fürchteten sich vor uns. Ihre natürlichen Instinkte warnten sie vor unseresgleichen. Ich witterte eine Herde Wild an einer Wildfütterungsstelle ein paar Kilometer nördlich. Edward, Em und ich korrigierten unsere Richtung, rannten eine Anhöhe hinauf und übersprangen einen kleinen Teich. Der Geruch nach Wild und das rhythmische Geräusch ihrer schweren, schlagenden Herzen wurde immer stärker. Ich ließ mich ganz von meinen Sinnen leiten... Plötzlich traf mich der unverwechselbare Geruch eines Menschen. Meine Kehle loderte auf. Der Schmerz traf die Entscheidung.  
Ich blieb sofort stehen. Ich dachte nicht mal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darüber nach, mich dem Ruf des Geruches zu widersetzen. Das Monster in mir brüllte vor Verlangen. Bevor Em und Edward reagieren konnten rannte ich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Der Duft füllte meine Lungen und beherrschte mein ganzes Denken. Er setzte jede Faser meines Körpers in Brand. Ich hörte die beiden Angreifer hinter mir. Wenn nötig würde ich sie zur Strecke bringen müssen, sollten sie mir meine Beute streitig machen wollen. Ich rannte eine Anhöhe hinauf, auf deren Spitze ein beträchtlicher Felsen ruhte. Ich spannte jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers an, sprang über ihn hinweg und landete fünfzehn Meter tiefer auf dem laubbedeckten Boden. Ich sog blitzschnell das Bild in mir auf, bevor meine Angreifer zu mir aufschließen konnten. Der Geruch wurde immer konzentrierter und inzwischen hörte ich auch den dazugehörigen Herzschlag. Ein Korb stand unter einem Baum. Der Mann hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und suchte auf dem Walboden nach Pilzen. In geduckter Haltung schlich ich auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt hinter ihm stand. Dann packte ich seinen Kopf und brach ihm mit einer schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung das Genick.


	21. Chapter 21 Der Massenmörder aus Forks

In geduckter Haltung schlich ich auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt hinter ihm stand. Dann packte ich seinen Kopf und brach ihm mit einer schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung das Genick. Ich ließ den Mann auf den Boden fallen und versenkte die Zähne in seinem Hals. Genüsslich saugte ich das Lebenselixier aus seinem Körper. Das Monster triumphierte. Meine Angreifer kamen immer näher und erschienen schließlich in meinem Blickfeld. Sie übersprangen den Felsen und landeten wenige Meter vor mir auf dem Erdboden. Ich sprang auf und knurrte schrill. Nur der Selbsterhaltungstrieb war noch größer als das Verlangen nach dem Blut des warmen Geschöpfs zu meinen Füßen.

"Bella", sagte einer von ihnen sanft. Ich befand mich in einer Art Rauschzustand. Der Geruch nach Blut vernebelte meinen Kopf. "Ganz ruhig, wir tun dir nichts" Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Ich kauerte mich hin, bereit ihn anzuspringen, wenn er es wagte, mir noch näher zu kommen.

Der andere hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Das war der fünfzehnte. Ich habe meine Wetter gewonnen."

Die beiden Angreifer hatten einen frischen Schwall Luft aufgewirbelt und bewirkte, dass der Geruch ganz langsam aus meinem Kopf wich und zuließ dass ich etwas anderes als das Verlangen nach Blut empfinden konnte.

Meine Hand schoss entsetzt zu meinem Mund. Als ich sie wieder sinken ließ, klebte dunkelrotes Blut daran. Erschrocken fiel mein Blick auf die Leiche des Mannes.

Ich sah in Edwards Gesicht. Seine fast schwarzen Augen sahen mich besorgt an. Er wirkte nicht sauer. Emmett grinste breit. "Nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Bella! So etwas kommt vor."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Ich hatte dem verletzten Charlie widerstehen können. Warum war ich jetzt dem Monster in mir erlegen? "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Edward und trat auf mich zu. Ich starrte in sein perfektes Gesicht und fühlte nichts als Selbsthass. "Es tut mir so leid!", stammelte ich. Edward überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und schloss mich in die Arme. "Beruhige dich... Ich bin dir nicht böse. Emmett hat leider recht, so etwas kann passieren." Ich schmiegte mich in seine starken Arme und wollte alles andere um mich herum vergessen.

Edward wartete mit mir ein paar Kilometer weiter südlich darauf, dass Emmett zu uns aufschloss. Wir hörten ihn schon lange, bevor er strahlend neben uns auftauchte und sich die Hände rieb.  
"Ich hab es so aussehen lassen, als wäre er von dem Felsen gestürzt", berichtete er vergnügt.  
"Mit Abrutschspuren und allem drum und dran. Nicht einmal das FBI wird darauf kommen, dass das Monster von Forks mal wieder die Hände im Spiel hatte. Sie werden also nicht wieder anrücken" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Mir grauste es davor, Carlisle und Esme meine Niederlage einzugestehen. Sie würden es nicht so gleichgültig aufnehmen wie Emmett oder Edward. Sie empfanden jedes menschliche Leben als etwas unantastbares, wundervolles. Ich wollte nicht in ihre entsetzten Gesichter sehen, wenn sie hörten, dass mir innerhalb kürzester Zeit der fünfzehnte Ausrutscher passiert war.

Edward spürte meine Nervosität und versuchte mich wenig erfolgreich zu beruhigen. Emmett, der inzwischen aus vollem Halse ein selbst gedichtetes Lied schmetterte, trug nicht gerade zu meinem allgemeinem Wohlbefinden bei.

"Bellalein, das kleine Schwein,

mordet alles kurz und klein,

tötet, dass sich die Balken biegen,

Wer könnt´ sich nicht in sie verlieben?

Der Mörder aus Forks,

hat wieder zugeschlagen

die fünfzehnte Sünde sozusagen

Ist sie nicht entzückend?

So beglückend

Ja, der Massenmörder aus Forks,

bringt dich zur Strecke

wie eine Schnecke...

Also bleib im Haus, sonst ist es aus"

"Kannst du vielleicht mal die Klappe halten?", fuhr Edward ihn an. "Wenn du schon dichten musst, dann mach es wenigstens richtig!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Sie bringt dich zur Strecke, wie eine Schnecke?", zitierte er und versuchte sein Lachen mit einem Hüsteln zu tarnen. "Ganz ehrlich, das ist nicht sonderlich originell und keine große dichterische Leistung." Emmett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Edward konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich starrte die beiden kopfschüttelnd an. Ich hatte soeben einen Menschen umgebracht und die beiden wälzten sich vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden.

Nicht unbedingt eine besonders gängige Reaktion, sollte man meinen.

Wir überquerten den Sol Duc River und setzten fast gleichzeitig auf der andern Seite wieder auf. Ich folgte Emmett und Edward mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Türe. Als die beiden einen Schritt zur Seite gingen, schnappten Jas, Alice, Rose, Carlisle und Esme synchron nach Luft.

"Ist es das wonach es aussieht?", fragte Jas wenig erschüttert. Ich nickte. Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Jas fluchte wegen der verlorenen Wetter gegen Emmett, Alice tänzelte durch den Raum auf mich zu und mäkelte an meinen dreckigen Klamotten herum und Carlisle seufzte erschüttert. Esme und Carlisle zeigten genau die Reaktion, vor der ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Zu allem Überfluss stimmte Em wieder sein selbst gedichtetes Lied an -Jas fiel mit ein und die beiden gaben einen beeindruckenden Kanon zum Besten- und machte somit das Chaos perfekt.  
Als sich die beiden wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und Rose und Alice aufgehört hatten, wie zwei verrückte zu lachen, ergriff Carlisle das Wort.  
"Ich verstehe das nicht. Charlie hat geblutet und ihm hast du kein Haar gekrümmt."  
"Tötet dass sich die Balken biegen...", grölten Jas und Em.  
"Woran liegt das? Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, mich dagegen zu wehren...", gestand ich niedergeschlagen.  
"Wer könnt´sich nicht in sie verlieben?" Carlisle warf Jas und Em einen strengen Blick zu.  
"Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass du aufgrund der enormen Anstrengung, die es der Förderung deiner Gabe bedarf, nicht genug Willenskraft und Energie übrig hast, um dich gegen Versuchungen wie diese zu wehren."  
"Der Mörder aus Forks,  
hat wieder zugeschlagen"  
"Das klingt logisch. Ich fühle mich noch genauso ausgelaugt, wie vorher."  
"bringt dich zur Strecke wie eine Schnecke...  
Also bleib im Haus, sonst ist es aus", beendeten Jas und Em ihr Lied inbrünstig.  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich muss doch weiter üben, meine Gabe in den Griff zu bekommen", sagte ich, froh darüber, dass die beiden endlich fertig waren.  
"Wir müssen einfach noch vorsichtiger sein. Von jetzt an werden auch Jasper und ich dich auf der Jagd begleiten. Vorher werden wir den Wald gründlich absuchen", entschied Carlisle.  
"Bellalein, das kleine Schwein, mordet alles kurz und klein..."  
"Um Gottes Willen! Könnt ihr endlich mit diesem schrecklichen Lied aufhören?

Carlisle

So sehr ich mich auch über Bellas Fortschritt freute, ich behielt die Zeit im Auge. Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Halbzeit, also. Inzwischen konnte sie ihr Schild ertasten und hatte es auch schon geschafft, es auf Rosalie auszudehnen, doch innerhalb der gegebenen Zeit würde sie es nicht verlässlich kontrollieren können. Und leider war das nicht unser einziges Problem. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich die Familie Denali, enge Freunde von uns, um Hilfe gebeten, doch sie wollten sich nicht gegen die Volturi stellen, was ich absolut nachvollziehen konnte. Niemand tat das, der nicht des Lebens müde war.

Doch ich hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass sie uns vielleicht zur Hilfe eilen würden. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, ich wusste, dass es mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einem Kampf kommen würde. Und wenn das geschehen sollte, waren wir verloren. Was hatten wir den Volturi entgegen zu setzten? Seit dem gestrigen Tag reifte allerdings eine Idee in meinem Kopf heran, die uns möglicherweise retten konnte. Ein Gespräch zwischen Emmett und Edward hatte mich darauf gebracht, um genauer zu sein eine Beleidigung. "Du Mistköter", hatte Emmett seinen großen Bruder bei einer ihrer Raufereien genannt.

Mistköter. Köter. Hund. Wolf. Werwolf. Vielleicht bestand die einzige Chance darin, meine Familie zu retten, sich mit dem Feind zu verbrüdern. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass eine jahrhunderte lange Fehde nicht mit ein paar Worten behoben werden konnte... aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sah. Wir mussten die Werwölfe bitten, an unserer Seite zu kämpfen.

Ich konnte mir die Reaktionen der andern schon vorstellen. Ihr Stolz würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen, die Wölfe um Hilfe zu bitten. Edwards Reaktion auf meine Gedanken hatte mir diese Vermutung bestätigt. Doch er verschwieg auf meine bitte hin, was er in meinem Kopf gesehen hatte. Bella wurde durch die ernorme Anstrengung, die es erforderte ihre Gabe zu trainieren immer gereizter. Selbst Emmett hielt sich inzwischen mit seinen ständigen Stänkereien zurück.

"Carlisle?" Esme sah mich besorgt an. "Was wolltest du uns sagen?" Ich blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Kinder. "Möglicherweise gibt es eine Chance...", begann ich. "Was für eine?", unterbrach mich Emmett. Ich hob die Hand zum Zeichen, das er mich ausreden lassen sollte. "Die Werwölfe sind unsere letzte Hoffnung."

Wie ich erwartet hatte, stürmten Em, Rose, Alice und Jas sofort mit Entrüstung und Protest auf mich ein. "Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", kreischte Rose. "Ich werde lieber von den Volturi platt gemacht, als die um Hilfe zu bitten!", sagte Em. "Die Köter werden uns nicht helfen, das ist verschwendete Zeit", warf Alice ein. Edward hatte inzwischen genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken und ich konnte seinem Gesichtsausdruck ansehen, dass er mir recht gab. Bella sagte gar nichts. Sie blickte verständnislos zwischen uns hin und her. "Werwölfe?", fragte sie verblüfft und sah uns prüfend in die Gesichter, als dachte sie, wir könnten uns über sie lustig machen.

Edward erklärte ihr kurz, wer die Werwölfe waren.

Wieder erhob sich lautstarker Protest. "Kinder!", bat ich. "Ist euch euer Stolz wichtiger als euer Leben? Es ist einen Versuch wert, mein ihr nicht?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich seufzend nachgaben. Sie waren noch jung und sahen die Angelegenheit von ihrer positiven Seite. Jedoch war es ernster, als sie dachten. Sie kannten die Volturi nur aus Erzählungen.


	22. Chapter 22 Die Wölfe

Bella

Das Haus ähnelte eher einer schäbigen Hütte. Der Putz blätterte ab und der kleine Garten war verwildert. Aus dem krummen Schornstein stieg Rauch auf. Der unangenehme, animalische Geruch, den mir Em beschrieben hatte, hing über dem Häuschen und weckte in mir das Bedürfnis, die Luft anzuhalten. Meine Sinne schärften sich, als würden wir uns auf der Jagd befinden. Wir betraten feindliches Gebiet.

Carlisle klopfte an die Türe, nicht ohne uns noch ein paar mahnende Worte mitgegeben zu haben. Ein Mädchen mit rostbrauner Haut und einem Jungenhaarschnitt öffnete die Türe und starrte uns mit feindseligem Blick an. Sie kam mir wage bekannt vor.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fuhr sie und an.  
"Wir kommen mit guten Absichten", beschwichtigte sie Carlisle. "Wir wollen zu Billy Black." Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf mich und ich sah die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzen.  
"Bella?", fragte sie perplex und vergaß vor Erstaunen unhöflich zu sein.  
"Leah?" Bei meinen früheren Besuchen In Forks hatten wir immer gemeinsam gespielt, wenn Harry Clearwater und Charlie angeln waren. Wie lange das jetzt schon her war? ... vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre.

Hinter ihr erschien auf einmal das Gesicht von Sue Clearwater. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie die Cullens erblickte. "Das ist Bella", sagte Leah leise zu ihrer Mutter. Sue starrte mich voller entsetzen an. "Ach du liebe Güte!" Ihre Hand schnellte zu ihrem Mund. Bevor ich ein Vampir geworden war, hatte ich nie den unangenehmen Geruch wahrgenommen, der von ihnen ausging. Sie strahlten ihn in konzentrierter Form ab. Ich rümpfte die Nase und Em kicherte leise.

"Wir möchten zu Billy", wiederholte Carlisle sein Anliegen. "Es ist wichtig."

Sue nickte benommen und führte uns durch einen schmalen Flur auf das Zimmer am anderen ende zu. Ein Lichtschein drang unter dem Spalt zwischen Türe und Boden hindurch. Der animalische Geruch hing in dem winzigen Gebäude fest. Widerlich. Sie klopfte leise und öffnete die Türe. Ein großer Schwall, stinkende Luft kam mir entgegen. Am liebsten hätte ich sofort wieder Kehrt gemacht. Die munteren Gespräche erstarben schlagartig. In dem winzigen Wohnzimmer hatten sich fünfzehn junge Männer gequetscht. Allesamt mit rostbrauner Haut und schwarzem Haar. Billy Black fiel mir als erster ins Auge. Inzwischen saß er im Rollstuhl und war auch sonst rapide gealtert. Sein Gesicht schien auf den Schultern zu ruhen und die Haut war verknittert. Nur diese eindrucksvollen Augen, die viel zu lebendig für einen alten Mann wirkten, erinnerten mich an den Billy von früher. Bei unserem Anblick versteinerten sich seine Gesichtszüge schlagartig.

Ich roch es durch den allgegenwärtigen Gestank hindurch, bevor meine Gedanken zu mir aufgeschlossen hatten.

"Was machen Sie denn hier, Doktor Cullen?" Ich erstarrte als ich die Stimme meines Vaters hörte. Und dann war es zu spät.

Ich stand Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Charlie. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf. "Bella?", fragte er ungläubig. Meine Kehle ging in Flammen auf. In dem kleinen warmen Raum war sein Duft schier überwältigend. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie ich es geschafft hatte, ihn am Leben zu lassen, als ich ihn verletzt im Wald gefunden hatte.

Sein braunes Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und die Falten hatten sich tiefer in die Haut seines Gesichtes gegraben. Am Haaransatz klebte ein großes weißes Pflaster und verdeckte die Wunde, die ihm ein herunterfallender Ast zugefügt hatte. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht blutete. Den Geruch seines Blutes, gepaart mit der Wärme des Raumes hätte mich in sekundenschnelle dazu gebracht, zu offenbaren was ich wirklich war.

Ich zwang mich, die Luft anzuhalten und die Lippen fest aufeinander zu pressen.

"Bella?", fragte Charlie wieder. Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass er mich überhaupt noch erkannte. Ich hatte mich seit unserer letzten Begegnung vor ungefähr drei Monaten rapide verändert. Sue eilte auf Charlie zu und nahm ihn am Arm. Die Geste hatte etwas so vertrautes, dass ich mich unweigerlich fragte, ob zwischen den beiden etwas lief.

"Ihr habt sie verwandelt!", zischte da plötzlich Billy Black. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten uns zutiefst entsetzt an und ein wütender Ausdruck lag auf seinem eingefallenem Gesicht. "Wie konntest du nur, Carlisle? Das ist ein Verstoß gegen das Abkommen!" Jedes seiner Worte triefte vor Abscheu.

Carlisle trat einen Schritt vor. "Wir haben keines Falls gegen unseren Vertrag verstoßen, Billy, denn wir haben Bella nicht verwandelt!", widersprach er in seiner typischen ruhigen Art. Ich hingegen stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Ein einziger Atemzug und Charlie würde meinen Patzer mit dem Leben bezahlen. Edward griff nach meiner Hand. Er wollte mir einerseits Halt geben, doch es war auch eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Im Ernstfall konnte er mich wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden zurückhalten.

Em verstand die Geste richtig und trat von hinten an mich heran, Jas stellte sich halb vor mich. Leider verstand auch Billy Black den Wink. Seine Augen verengten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen. Die jüngeren Männer an seiner Seite wurden immer nervöser. Bei fünf von ihnen zitterten die Hände unkontrolliert. Ich wusste nicht, woran es lag-, vielleicht an den Erklärungen der Cullens, dass die Werwölfe unsere Feinde waren- doch ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart extrem unwohl. Ich misstraute ihnen vollkommen.

Doch im Augenblick hatten wir größere Probleme als mein Wohlbefinden. Charlie. Er wirkte von Grund auf verwirrt und völlig durch den Wind.

"Was... Was ist hier los?" Sein Blick schnellte zwischen Carlisle, Billy und mir hin und her.

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", knurrte Billy. Edward neben mir spannte sich an. Der wirsche Ton, mit dem er mit Carlisle sprach, machte mich wütend. In meinem Kopf schellten die Alarmglocken. Schnell versuchte ich den Zorn zurückzudrängen, der sich in mir aufbauen wollte. Edwards Griff wurde fester. Er sah Jas und Em warnend an. Die drei wechselten kurz bedeutungsvolle Blicke, dann wandten sie sich ab und die stumme Unterhaltung war beendet. Ein Außenstehenden hätte es nicht bemerkt. Noch im selben Moment traten die beiden noch näher an mich heran. Jas legte unauffällig eine Hand an meinen Arm und Em umfasste meinen Nacken. Wäre jemand hinter uns gestanden, hätte dieses Bild ziemlich befremdlich gewirkt, doch da sich Ems Hand hinter meinem Rücken verbarg, konnte sie keiner der anwesenden sehen.

Ich schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das Monster in mir flehte um Erlösung... Doch ich erhörte seine Bitten nicht... noch nicht. Ich hatte Charlie nicht vor ein paar Wochen unter schlimmen Schmerzen aus dem Wald gerettet, um ihn jetzt umzubringen.

In meiner Kehle brannte es ... Würde ich gleich einen sechzehnten Menschen auf dem gewissen haben? Ich konnte mich weniger gut beherrschen, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Und Carlisle hatte mir den Grund dafür genannt.. Die unermüdliche Suche nach diesem Schutzschild. Ich verwandte so viel Energie und Konzentration, darauf, endlich erwähnenswerte Fortschritte zu machen, dass sie mir auf anderen Gebieten fehlten. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war durch die großen Anstrengungen angekratzt. Ich hatte einen fünfzehnten Mord auf dem Kerbholz. Es war nicht mehr sicher, sich in die Nähe eines Menschen zu begeben. Bevor ich angefangen hatte, meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung für die Suche nach meinem Schutzschild zu verwenden, wäre es schon gefährlich gewesen. Doch jetzt forderte ich das Schicksal gerade zu heraus.


	23. Chapter 23 Erneute Begegnung

Doch jetzt forderte ich das Schicksal gerade zu heraus.  
Ich war schneller gereizt als sonst.

"Was ist hier los?", wiederholte Charlie seine Frage nachdrücklicher, da niemand gewillt schien, sie ihm zu beantworten.  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Du solltest das nicht wissen, Charlie. Es ist besser wenn du gehst", knurrte Billy. Wie auf Kommando erhoben sich zwei der jungen Männer und traten auf Charlie zu.  
Bei mir schrillten erneut die Alarmglocken. Dieses mal aber, weil ich keinen Wehrwolf in der Nähe meines Vaters wissen wollte. Ich traute ihnen nicht über den Weg.  
"Ihr fasst ihn nicht an", fauchte ich und starrte den beiden Männern angriffslustig in die Augen. Sie hielten inne. Einer von ihnen zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Emmetts Griff um meinen Nacken verstärkte sich und auch Jas und Edward packten fester zu.  
Charlie starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. In seinen Augen konnte ich Angst erkennen. Angst vor seiner eigenen Tochter. Inzwischen war wohl für alle recht deutlich zu erkennen, dass mich die drei zurückhalten mussten. Sue und Leah wirkten völlig geschockt.  
"Es ist besser, wenn du gehst, Charlie", sagte der kleinere der beiden Jungen bestimmt.  
"Ich... rühre mich nicht von der Stelle, bis ich weiß was hier los ist", rief Charlie. Er schien sich nicht so recht entscheiden zu können, ob er wütend oder verwirrt war.  
"Bitte, Charlie." Sue versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen, doch er schüttelte ihre Hand ab.  
Der größere Junge machte Anstalten, ihn am Arm zu fassen.  
"Wag es nicht", knurrte ich. meine Oberlippe zog sich zurück und entblößten eine Reihe scharfer Zähne.  
Charlie wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht kalkweiß.  
"Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte der größere Junge hastig und versuchte den benommenen Charlie aus der Tür zu dirigieren. "Halt!", sagte da Carlisle. Seine Stimme war von solch einer natürlichen Autorität, dass sich alle automatisch nach ihm umdrehten.  
"Charlie hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Wenn das bedeutet, dass wir ihn teilweise in unser Geheimnis einweihen müssen, dann ist es so."  
Billy funkelte ihn wütend an. "Das kannst du nicht machen, Carlisle! Das ist ein Verstoß gegen das Abkommen!" Unwillkürlich entwischte mir ein Fauchen. Dieser eingefallene, alte Mann glaubte anscheinend, er könnte es mit einer Reihe von Vampiren aufnehmen. Ich würde ihm nur zu gerne zeigen, wie schutzlos er uns ausgeliefert war. Er war ein alter zynischer Mann, es würde niemanden kümmern, wenn ich ihn zur Strecke brachte. Dem größeren der beiden Jungen entfuhr ein leises Knurren. Ich blickte in die Runde und sah fünfzehn schwarze Augenpaare hasserfüllt auf mir ruhen. Sie würde es kümmern.  
"Bella, bitte!", ermahnte mich Carlisle sanft. Ich starrte widerwillig in seine goldenen Augen, sah seine stumme Bitte, ihm zu vertrauen. Schließlich nickte ich frustriert.  
Ich nahm sein stummes Danke mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken hin. Ich spürte die fassungslosen Blicke von Sue und Leah auf mir ruhen. Sie erkannten in mir die alte Bella nicht wieder.  
"Charlie ist dein Freund, Billy, und Bella ist seine Tochter. Er hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass wir mit friedlichen Absichten hier sind. Wir haben weder gegen das Abkommen verstoßen, noch haben wir uns auf andere Weise schuldig gemacht. Wir sind hier, weil wir eure Hilfe brauchen."  
Billys Augenbrauen hoben sich ein Stückchen an. Seine Augen erinnerten mich an schwarz glänzende Käfer. "Unsere Hilfe?", wiederholte er misstrauisch. "Genau", bekräftigte Carlisle seine Worte. "Doch davor sollten wir Charlie bis zu einem gewissen Grad einweihen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch ihr die Geschichte von Bellas Verwandlung hören möchtet."  
Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden Männer in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht, was dieser stumme Wortwechsel beinhaltete, doch anschließend wies Billy die beiden Jungen mit einer Kopfbewegung auf, sich wieder zu setzen. "Jacob, Seth!", ermahnte er die beiden scharf, als sie nicht sofort reagierten. Schließlich folgten sie seiner Anweisung widerstrebend.  
Die Jungen sahen Billy erwartungsvoll an. "Nun gut", willigte dieser ein. Sofort erhoben die Jungen und Männer Protest. Sie redeten wild durcheinander und beschwerten sich aufgebracht. "Ruhe!", fauchte Billy Black und wandte sich nun Charlie zu. "Von mir aus, bleib und lass dir alles erklären. Aber glaub nicht, dass du hinter her glücklicher sein wirst."  
Charlie ließ sich taumelnd auf einen der freien Sessel fallen und Edward, Em, Jas und ich quetschten uns auf die breite Fensterbank, damit wir mit den anderen auf Augenhöhe waren. Die drei wichen keinen Moment von meiner Seite. Rose, Alice und Esme setzten sich widerstrebend auf das Sofa zu einem der Werwolf-Jungen. Carlisle , setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den einer der Jungen widerwillig geräumt hatten.  
"Sue, Leah, raus!", befahl Billy ohne seinen Blick von Carlisle abzuwenden. Leah schnaubte wütend durch die Nase und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sue hingegen warf einen letzen besorgten Blick auf Charlie, bevor sie langsam hinaus ging und die Türe schloss.  
Charlie starrte mich unverwandt an. Sein Blick war mir unangenehm. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass ich das Blut durch seine Halsschlagader pulsieren sah.  
"Was habt ihr mit meiner Bella gemacht?", fuhr er die Cullens an. "Du solltest Carlisle alles erklären lassen", sagte Edward und drückte meine Hand. Widerstrebend wandte sich Charlie von mir ab und konzentrierte seinen Blick auf Carlisle. "Also Charlie... Wir werden dir selbstverständlich nicht alles verraten können, doch das wir nicht... nicht normal sind, hast du inzwischen bestimmt bemerkt", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Charlie nickte kurz. "Dieses Wesen, dass hier in Forks getötet hat, war dasselbe wie wir. Es gibt auch böse von uns." Carlisle redete hervorragend um den heißen Brei herum. Er erwähnt nicht, dass es in unserer Natur lag, Menschen zu töten und das die Cullens die Ausnahme bildeten. Das Wort Vampir vermied er gänzlich.  
"Was seid ihr?", fragte Charlie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Die kalten Wesen", entfuhr es einem der Jungen. Dieses mal war ich nicht die einzige, der ein Fauchen entwischte. Auch Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie und Edward hatten sich nicht zurückhalten können.  
"Kinder!", mahnte Carlisle. "Das ist eine der zahlreichen Namen, die es für uns gibt. Allerdings ist die geläufigere Bezeichnung... Vampir." Charlie riss die Augen noch weiter auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. "Na siehst du", sagte Billy wirsch "Jetzt wünscht du dir, es nie erfahren zu haben."  
Inzwischen fiel es mir noch schwerer ruhig zu bleiben. "Deine Bella ist eine von ihnen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, muss sie sich gerade sehr beherrschen um dich nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen."  
Stille. Das Monster in mir jubelte. Charlie war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.  
"Beruhige dich Charlie. Ich verstehe, dass es ein bisschen viel auf einmal ist aber wir gehören zu den Guten", sagte Carlisle einfühlsam. Einer der jungen Männer schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Wir jagen Tiere, nur aus diesem Grund ist es uns möglich unter Menschen zu leben. Jedenfalls gibt es unter uns auch Vampire, die nicht leben wie wir. Bella wurde vor ungefähr drei Monaten von einem dieser Vampir verwandelt. Wir hätten das niemals getan, dass musst du uns glauben!" Charlie wandte sich wieder mir zu. Tief in seinen Augen konnte ich den Schmerz erkennen. "Hast du gewusst, was sie sind?", fragte er mich leise.  
Meine Luft war aufgebraucht. Ich benötigte sie nicht zum Überleben aber zum Sprechen. Vorsichtig sog ich einen Schwall Luft durch die zusammen gebissenen Zähne ein und wurde fast wahnsinnig, als meine Kehle schmerzhaft aufloderte. Edward, Jas und Em packten fester zu, damit ich mich nicht verlor und einen folgenschweren Fehler beging.  
"Ja. Von Anfang an", antwortete ich und versuchte den Schmerz zurückzudrängen.  
Charlie seufzte. "Warum bekomme ich dich dann erst jetzt zu Gesicht, wenn du nicht tot bist?", fragte er zweifelnd. "Charlie... sieh mich doch an! Du hättest doch bemerkt, dass ich anders aussehe. Und wenn ich dich eingeweiht hätte, hätte ich gegen das Abkommen verstoßen. Was dir wiederum Scherereien bereitet hätte", erklärte ich, ohne zu erwähnen, dass mein Drang ihn umzubringen wohl das größere Problem gewesen wäre. Oder besser gesagt, immer noch war. "Was ist das für ein Abkommen, von dem ihr die ganze Zeit sprecht?" ich war froh, dass er nicht weiter zu diesem Thema nachbohrte.  
"Dabei handelt es sich um einen Vertrag zwischen uns Vampiren und den Wö... den Quileuten", erklärte Em. Sein kleiner Versprecher war, so wie ich ihn kannte mir Absicht. Carlisle warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.  
"Ich denke, das ist erst einmal das wichtigste", meinte er. "Wir dürfen dir nichts allzu genaues sagen." Billy faltete die Hände im Schoß. "Und warum braucht ihr unsere Hilfe?"  
Carlisle seufzte. "Der Vampir, der Bella verwandelt hat, hegt ein gewisses Missfallen gegen unsere Familie. Er tat das um uns zu schaden. Wir kamen zurück nach Forks, um uns davon zu überzeugen, dass es Bella gut ging. Wir hörten von den Morden in den Nachrichten. Wir fanden Bella nach dem wir dich besucht hatten und halfen ihr dabei, sich mit ihrem neuen Leben zu arrangieren. Jedenfalls... suchte Victoria daraufhin Volturi auf und berichtete von Bellas außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten."  
Billys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Von welchen Fähigkeiten sprichst du?", fragte er alarmiert. "Bella ist ein Schutzschild", sagte Jas knapp. Billy riss die Augen auf. Er starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und ehrfurchtsvoller Bewunderung an.  
"Jetzt wollen die Volturi Bella in ihren Reihen haben, nehme ich an?" Er stellte mehr fest, als das er fragte. "Nein. Sie sehen Bella als Gefahr an und wollen sie... unschädlich machen", sagte Rose wütend. Billys Blick ruhte einen Augenblick auf ihr, bevor er zurück zu mir wanderte. "Ungewöhnlich... Aber was haben wir damit zu tun?"  
"Sie werden in weniger als vierzehn Tagen hier sein. Wir werden ohne eure Hilfe keine Chance haben", sagte Carlisle. Ich bewunderte ihn dafür, wie er sich frei von Stolz zu so einer Bitte erniedrigen konnte. Ich selbst würde lieber sterben, als meine Feinde um Hilfe zu bitten... Wobei, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Für ein Leben mit Edward und seiner Familie würde ich so manches tun. "Ihr habt keine Chance?", hakte Billy nach. "Ich dachte hier ginge es nur um Bella." Carlisle straffte seine Schultern. "Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas passiert", knurrte Edward, bevor Carlisle zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.  
"Moment mal, was meint ihr mit unschädlich machen und wer sind die Volturi?", fragte Charlie völlig verwirrt. "Die Volturi sind eine sehr alte und mächtige Vampirfamilie, die in Volterra ansässig ist. Sie herrschen sozusagen über die Vampire und sorgen zum Beispiel dafür, das das Geheimhaltungsabkommen eingehalten wird", erklärte Billy knapp.  
Erst jetzt schien Charlie ein Licht aufzugehen. "Sie wollen Bella ... umbringen?", fragte er perplex. "Wir werden das verhindern", sagte Edward sofort. Charlie starrte ihn an. "Ihr müsst alles tun, was möglich ist, um sie zu retten", flehte er. "Natürlich werden wir das." Edwards Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Doch ich würde an meinem Plan festhalten. Kein einziges Mitglied der Familie Cullen würde für mich sterben. Sie mussten bei Weitem schon genug ertragen, das mit mir in Verbindung stand.  
"Und dafür brauchen wir eure Hilfe", griff Carlisle wieder das eigentliche Thema auf.  
Billy schnaubte verächtlich und wieder breitete sich aufgebrachtes Gemurmel unter den jungen Männern aus. "Das kannst du nicht von uns erwarten, Carlisle. Ich werde meine Leute nicht für euch in den Krieg schicken. Ich würde ihre Leben nie für euch aufs Spiel setzen", sagte Billy mit einem amüsierten Unterton. Charlie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann schoss ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. "Du könntest meinem Mädchen helfen und tust es nicht?!", brüllte er plötzlich. "Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!", schrie er, außer sicher vor Wut. In seinem Zorn war er aufgesprungen. "Charlie, bitte. Unsere Freundschaft hat nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun. Ich werde nicht das Leben meiner Leute für unsere Feinde gefährden. Der Preis ist zu hoch", sagte Billy barsch. "Wenn meinem Mädchen irgendetwas passiert, Black, dann bist du ein toter Mann!", brüllte Charlie und ließ sich schwer atmend zurück auf den Sessel fallen.  
Hoffe euch hats gefallen!

«

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	24. Chapter 24 Der Countdown läuft

Die jungen Männer rutschen unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herum. "Kein Sorge", sagte Edward kalt. "Wenn Bella etwas passiert, bin ich der erste der sie rächen wird." Charlie sah ihn, erschöpft von seinem Wutausbruch an. Ich meinte etwas wie Zuneigung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. "Warum habt ihr Forks in Wirklichkeit verlassen?", fragte er, als er sich einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte.

"Wir dachten, dass ein Leben ohne uns das beste für Bella wäre", sagte Edward leise. Charlie sah ihn noch eine Weile schweigen an, dann nickte er.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Billy und wurde prompt hasserfüllt. "Du könntest ihnen helfen..."

"Ich könnte, aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich das Leben meiner Leute für etwas aufs Spiel setze, dass uns nichts wert ist", sagte Billy ungerührt.

"Aber _mir _ist es etwas wert." Charlies Stimme klang verzweifelt. Es tat mir so unendlich leid, dass er wegen mir so viel hatte durchmachen müssen... und es war selbst noch jetzt nicht vorbei, obwohl er mich schon lang tot geglaubt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, Charlie. Aber es geht nicht." Die Männer nickten zustimmend. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass sie nicht dazu bereit waren, ihr Leben für mich aufs Spiel zu setzten. Und ehrlich gesagt war ich froh darüber.

"Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte Carlisle niedergeschlagen. "Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Billy ruhig. Ich spürte, wie Edward, Jas und Em neben mir erschlafften. Alle Anspannung wich aus ihren Körpern. Ich wusste, dass sie vergeblich gehofft hatten...

Alice, Rose und Esme wirkten ähnlich niedergeschlagen. Die Wehrwölfe waren ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Jetzt war mein Tod auch für sie besiegelt. Für mich war er es schon lange.

"Ich hoffe, dein Sohn trägt dich auch aus dem Wald, wenn dich ein Ast bei einem Gewitter verletzt. Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht tun", sagte Charlie da plötzlich.

Ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er konnte doch nicht... Er war doch bewusstlos gewesen... Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf seinem ausgezehrten Gesicht.

Das war es dann also. Emmett, Edward und Jasper trainierten schon wieder im Garten. Ihnen musste doch auch klar sein, dass mit der Absage der Werwölfe unsere letzte Chance gestorben war. _Meine_ letzte Chance. Der Tag, an dem die Volturi hier auftauchen würden, rückte immer näher. Den genauen Zeitpunkt kannten wir nicht, jedoch färbten sich die Blätter zunehmend in Orange, Gelb und Rot und wurden den Bildern aus Alices Vision immer ähnlicher.

Doch auch ich hatte den vielen entmutigenden Aspekten zum trotz, nicht mit dem Üben, meine Gabe in den Griff zu bekommen, aufgehört. Ob ich Angst hatte, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht ließ ich die Angst gar nicht erst zu. Ich musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, um zu verhindern, dass die Cullens mit mir in den Tod gingen. Das war ich ihnen allen schuldig. Durch den enormen Druck, den ich mir selbst machte wurden meine Wutausbrüche schlimmer. Seit dem Besuch bei den Werwölfen hatte ich zweimal die Kontrolle verloren. Hinter her tat es mir immer leid.

Die anderen gingen mir zunehmend aus dem Weg, weil sie nicht Zielscheibe meiner Wutausbrüche werden wollten. Und ich war dankbar dafür. Ich brauchte den Abstand, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Zu wissen, dass ich am Ziel meiner Träume angekommen war, und dann auf einen Schlag alles verlieren würde, war nichts, das ich einfach hin nehmen konnte. Aber ich musste es zumindest versuchen.

"Versuch es noch einmal!", bat Carlisle. Ich nickte ihm zu und schloss erneut Augen, um mein Schutzschild auf Rosalie und Esme auszudehnen, die sich bereitwillig als Versuchsobjekte gemeldet hatten. Edward kontrollierte, ob ich es wirklich schaffte, indem er die Gedanken der beiden las. Sobald sie unter meinem Schutz standen, würden sie für ihn unzugänglich sein.

Die Schlacht

Inzwischen war es nur noch eine Woche, bis zu dem von Alice gestellten Zeitlimit. Alle waren in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft und warteten mit größter Anspannung auf eine ihrer Visionen, die zeigte, dass die Volturi im Anmarsch waren. Edward und ich hatten in letzter Zeit kaum unter vier Augen miteinander gesprochen. Im Augenblick würde ich seine Nähe nicht ertragen können, sie würde das kleine Bisschen Fassung, das ich mir hart erkämpft hatte, zusammenbrechen lassen. So wie ich ihn kannte wusste er, dass ich ihm etwas verschwieg, doch er fragte nicht nach, wofür ich ungemein dankbar war. Ich machte mir zunehmen Sorgen, ob mein Plan, mich den Volturi auszuliefern, funktionieren würde. Die Cullens würden mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und wünschte mir, Alice würde wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kommen und mir Gesellschaft leisten. Die anderen waren auf der Jagd und das Alleinsein war in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand mehr als gefährlich. Der gewaltige Gedankenstrom, der ungehindert in meinen Kopf drang machte mich wahnsinnig. Es konnte verdammt noch mal so viel schief gehen. Die Cullens durften nicht sterben. Edward durfte nicht sterben. Es war ganz allein meine Schuld, dass nun das Henkersbeil über ihnen schwebte. Ich _musste _es schaffen, sie zu retten.

Meine Verzweiflung nahm von Tag zu Tag zu. Ich würde es einfach nicht mit ansehen können, wenn die Volturi meine Familie tötete... Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme...Edward... Ich schluckte hart. Warum war das Leben so verdammt ungerecht? Ich rief mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Außerdem würde mich nichts in der Welt dazu bringen können, die gemeinsame Zeit mit Edward zu bereuen. Als er in meine Welt getreten war, hatte ich erst zu Leben begonnen. Davor war alles eintönig in grau und dann plötzlich voller leuchtender Farben. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu beschweren. "_Wenn einem das Leben einen Traum bescherte, der die Erwartung so weit überstieg wie dieser, dann war es sinnlos zu trauern, wenn er zu ende ging." Zitat aus Biss zum Morgengrauen, Stephenie Meyer._

Ich sah auf, als ich Alices fast lautlose Schritt auf der Treppe wahrnahm. Sie sah erschöpft aus und ausnahmsweise würde ich ihre Kleidung, bestehend aus einer einfachen Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt, nicht als besonders Alicehaft bezeichnen. Bei ihr konnte man an den Klamotten sofort erkennen, in welcher Gefühlslage sie sich befand. Schlussfolgernd sollten bei mir im Anbetracht dieses Outfits alle Alarmglocken schellen. "Alles klar?", fragte ich und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Das Ergebnis fiel eher bescheiden aus. Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich lautstark. Wo war dieses immer gutgelaunte, vor Energie sprühende Mädchen? Was hatte ich Alice bloß angetan?

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht schon." Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass diese Aussage das Zeug zu der Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich ohne nachzudenken. Das gezischte: Bella, du kannst nichts dafür!, das ich erwartete hatte, und sonst bei jedem Versuch, mich zu entschuldigen zu hören bekommen hatte, blieb aus. "Das weiß ich, Bella", antwortete sie schlicht. Verwundert kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Alice sah aus, als würde sie einen inneren Kampf ausfechten.

Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Hör zu, Bella, als du vor ein paar Tagen geübt hast, dein Schild auf mich auszudehnen, da..." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der sie die Augen schloss und mit den Fingern an ihren Schläfen herumdrückte. "Ich habe deine Zukunft gesehen, als wir gemeinsam unter deinem Schutz standen. Ich weiß, was du vorhast." Ich starrte sie an, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Plötzlich ließ sie die Hände sinken und sah mir fest in die Augen. "Bella..."

"Jetzt hör du mir bitte zu, Alice! Willst du wirklich, dass deine Familie wegen mir stirbt? Willst du, dass _Jasper _wegen mir stirbt? Ich kann das nicht zulassen und-"

"Bella!", unter brach mich Alice sanft.

"Nein! Du musst es verstehen! Das letzte was ich will, ist, dass ihr für mich sterbt!", fauchte ich. "Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, Bella", sagte Alice mit fester Stimme.

"Was?", fragte ich überrascht. Alice schluckte. "Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann werde ich dem nicht im Weg stehen. Ich hatte gestern eine Vision, als ich alleine im Wald war. Die Volturi werden heute in den frühen Morgenstunden auf den unbestellten Feldern südlich des Waldes halt machen", fuhr sie mit fester, emotionsloser Stimme fort. "Rette meine Familie, bitte!"

Alice flehender, schmerzverzerrter Blick brannte sich in meinem.

"Du wirst den anderen nichts sagen?", hakte ich nach. Mein Inneres war von einer dicken Eisschicht umgeben, die mich betäubte und dazu zwang, das Richtige zu tun.

"Sie werden nichts erfahren." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckten eine Vielzahl Emotionen über ihr Gesicht, dann war es wieder glatt und ausdruckslos, wie die See nach einem heftigen Sturm. "Du musst gehen, bevor die anderen zurückkommen, sie würden es nicht verstehen."

"Danke Alice! Und sage Edward, dass es mir Leid tut, alles", flüsterte ich und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um. Keine Sekunde länger würde ich ihrem Gesichtsausdruck standhalten können. Bevor der Schmerz darüber, dass ich meine beste Freundin und Schwester gerade zum letzten mal gesehen hatte, zu mir aufschließen konnte, rannte ich davon. Die nächtliche Landschaft flog in Schlieren an mir vorbei.

Anstelle ihrer den Weg des Todes anzutreten war alles, was ich für sie tun konnte. Ein Bild von Edward schwebte mir vor Augen und begleitete mich. In meinen Gedanken funkelte er mich zornig an und forderte mich dazu auf, sofort umzudrehen. Ich tat das hier für ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich erreichte die unbestellten Felder, von denen Alice gesprochen hatte. Die Volturi würden erst in drei Stunden hier sein, doch ich war bereits mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich stand im Schatten der Bäume und suchte die weitläufige Fläche ununterbrochen mit den Augen ab. Es lag eine knisternde Spannung in der Luft, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter.

Ich dachte zurück an mein Leben als Vampir, dachte an Charlie und Renee, an mein Leben als Mensch... Wenn ein Leben dem ende nahte, sollte man eine Resümee daraus ziehen und über seine Fehler nachdenken. Allein die Tatsache, das ich bedenkenlos sagen konnte, keine einzige Entscheidung zu bereuen, die ich in meinen beiden Leben getroffen hatte, konnte mich vielleicht über den Tod hinwegtrösten. Edward... Ich verbat mir, an ihn zu denken. Der Schmerz, der damit verbunden war, gefährdete meine Standhaftigkeit. Ich beobachtete den Himmel, der bereits einzelne Flecken eines durchscheinenden Graus aufzuweisen hatte und denen die undurchdringliche Nacht gewichen war. Noch nie, weder in meinem Leben als Vampir, noch in dem als Mensch, waren mir wenige Stunde so langsam und gleichzeitig so schnell vorgekommen. Ich wollte es hinter mich bringen und fragte mich gleichzeitig ängstlich, ob er sehr wehtun würde... der Tod.

Bevor ich ihre leichten Schritte wenige Kilometer weit von mir entfernt wahrnahm, stach eine einzige Gewissheit über das Wirrwarr der Gefühle heraus: Zum Glück wusste Charlie bescheid. Nun musste er nicht mehr hoffen, dass ich eines Tages vor seiner Haustüre stehen würde. Er hatte wegen mir schon genug durchmachen müssen.

Sorgfältig verbannte ich jegliche Emotionen und Gedanken in den hintersten Teil meines Gehirns und verschloss ihn. Selbst die Angst war verschwunden.

Als fast dreißig Vampire nacheinander aus dem Schatten des Waldes heraustraten, war es, als würde um mich herum die Welt stehen bleiben.


	25. Chapter 25 Nichts als die Wahrheit

Als fast dreißig Vampire nacheinander aus dem Schatten des Waldes heraustraten, war es, als würde um mich herum die Welt stehen bleiben.

Voran gingen drei männliche Vampire mit puderiger Haut, die aussah, als würde sie bei der leisesten Berührung zu Staub zerfallen. Der mittlere musste Aro sein. Die zwei Vampire, die zu seinen beiden Seiten standen, waren Marcus und Caius. Hinter ihnen befanden sich weitere Männer, wahrscheinlich Leibwächter, die Zwillinge Jane und Alec und... Victoria!  
Ihr triumphierender, hasserfüllter Blick brannte sich in den meinen. Sie hatte gewonnen, ich wusste es und sie wusste es auch.  
Es irritierte mich, dass die Volturi mit so vielen Kriegern anrückten. Ein einfaches Todesurteil bedurfte doch wohl keine dreißig Vampire.  
"Bella!" Aro trat erfreut ein paar Schritte vor und winkte mich zu sich. Ohne zu Zögern kam ich seiner Bitte nach.  
"Wie ich sehe, hat die liebe Victoria dir unsere Nachricht zukommen lassen", bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln, das mir im Betracht der Situation als sehr unpassend erschien.  
"Ja, das hat sie." Aros blutrote Augen unterzogen mich einer genauen Musterung.  
"Was für eine wunderschöne Vampirdame!", seufzte er verzückt. "Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, was Edward an dir findet!" Die zierliche Jane stieß ein schrilles Knurren aus. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick durchbohrte mich.  
"Aber, aber, Jane! Wo ist denn dein Benehmen geblieben?", tadelte Aro sie. Sein Blick fand wieder zurück zu mir.  
"Wie du weißt, kommen wir mit einer unerfreulichen Aufgabe. Es liegt uns nichts ferner als dir wehzutun." Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern konzentrierte mich darauf meinen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren.  
"Wo hast du denn die Cullens gelassen?", fragte er. Ich meinte, einen Hauch Wut über sein kantiges Gesicht huschen zu sehen, doch ich war mir nicht sicher.  
"Ich bin allein gekommen", erwiderte ich mit fester Stimme. "Zu schade! Ich hätte gerne meinen alten Freund Carlisle wieder gesehen."  
Ich war das Vorspiel leid. "Was willst du von mir?" Aro zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nun, ein Schutzschild birgt ein gewisses Risiko für uns, vor allem wenn es seiner Gabe mächtig ist. Solltest du dich den falschen Leuten anschließen und diese unter deinen Schutz nehmen, würde das für uns eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten bedeuten", erklärte er mit der geduldigen Miene eines Lehrers. Die Volturi hatten Angst vor mir.  
"Es gibt keinen Grund, sich vor mir zu fürchten!", sagte ich kalt. "Oh doch, den gibt es! Meine liebe Jane und ihr Zwillingsbruder, Alec, versuchen seit geraumer Zeit ihre Gaben bei dir anzuwenden... mit keinem Ergebnis. Das ist eine Prämiere." Jane stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus. Aro lächelte mich entschuldigend an.  
"Du müsstest dich inzwischen vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmen, jeglicher Wahrnehmung beraubt. Doch stattdessen stehst du hier vor mir und unterhältst dich mit mir." Er drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten um. "Ist das nicht erstaunlich? Ein solches Schutzschild ist mir noch nie begegnet!"  
Weder Marcus noch Caius wirkte in irgendeiner Weise erstaunt. "Vergiss nicht, warum wir hergekommen sind!", mahnte Marcus, der aus irgendeinem Grund nervös wirkte.  
Caius dagegen sah aus, als würde er sich zutiefst langweilen.  
"Es tut mir Leid um deine außergewöhnliche Gabe. Du könntest zu wahrer Größe gelangen, Bella. Du muss nicht den Tod wählen."  
"Wie bitte?" Ich starrte Aro aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Schließe dich uns an und dir wird es an nichts fehlen."  
Jane, Alec und Victoria knurrten aufgebracht.  
"Bitte nicht, Meister!", bat Jane zuckersüß. Über Aros Angebot brauchte ich nicht nachzudenken. "Ich glaube nicht, das das für mich das richtige wäre", erwiderte ich kalt. Aro seufzte bedauernd. "Schade... Solch eine Verschwendung. Aber wenn du den Tod dem Leben vorziehst..." Jane stieß ebenfalls einen Seufzer aus, allerdings einen erleichterten.  
"Dürfte ich einen Moment deinen Hand berühren?", fragte Aro. Ich legte meine Hand ohne zu Zögern in die Seine. Er konnte durch eine Berührung alle Gedanken lesen, die man jemals gedacht hatte. Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts, dann ließ er meine Hand wieder los. "Ich hatte gehofft... na ja, es war vorauszusehen."  
"Können wir endlich zur Sache kommen?", fragte Marcus ungeduldig.  
"Nur keine Eile, mein Freund. Wir haben genug Zeit", erwiderte Aro lächelnd. Plötzlich blitze die pure Bosheit in seinen Augen auf. Erschrocken wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Maske der Liebenswürdigkeit fiel mit einem Schlag von ihm ab und offenbarte sein wahres Ich.  
Ich hatte mich von seiner gespielten Höflichkeit täuschen lassen.  
"Haben die Cullens dich her geschickt, um nicht sterben zu müssen?", fragte er scharf. Jede Spur von Wärme war aus seiner Stimme gewichen.  
"Was tut das zur Sache?" Nervös sah ich zwischen den Wachen und Aro hin und her. Auf einen Wink von Aro verringerten sie den Abstand zwischen uns.  
"Bella... Hier geht es nicht nur um dich, meine Liebe. Carlisle ist nicht dumm. Er und seine Familie werden verstanden haben, was wir ihnen mitteilen wollen."  
"Wie bitte?" Verständnislos sah ich Aro an.  
"Nur wegen deiner außergewöhnlichen Gabe würden wir dich nicht töten. Es geht um die Cullens, die mit dir ein weiteres talentiertes Mitglied gewonnen haben. Carlisles Zirkel wird allmählich zu groß." Aro schenkte mir ein bedrohliches Lächeln, bei dem mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
Aro seufzte, als hätte er es mit einem begriffsstutzigen Vorschulkind zu tun.  
"Die Cullens haben dich ausgenutzt, Bella. Sie haben dich dazu gebracht, dich freiwillig auszuliefern, damit sie uns fern bleiben können."  
Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort. Edward würde mir so etwas nie antun.  
"Du lügst!", knurrte ich. Aro lachte höhnisch.  
"Es tut mir Leid für dich, Bella. Aber du hättest wissen müssen, das für Edward seine Familie an erster Stelle steht. Und du gibst nun mal einen hervorragenden Sündenbock ab." Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, seine Wort an mir abperln zu lassen, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich tief in meinem Kopf einnisteten. Die Cullens würden so etwas nicht tun, das verstieß gegen jedes ihrer Prinzipien. Und Edward... er hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Ich sollte ihm vertrauen. Doch ein winziger Restzweifel blieb. "Hast du Angst, Bella?", fragte Aro und trat näher auf mich zu. Er packte mein Kinn, mit einer Kraft, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hatte und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zusehen. Unsere Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten.  
"Nein!"  
"Dann werde ich dafür Sorgen, dass du sie bekommst, Bella!"

Alice

Konnte ein unsterbliches Wesen an Schuldgefühlen umkommen?-Ich wusste es nicht, doch so musste es sich anfühlen.  
Ich hatte soeben meine Schwester verraten, hatte sie zu den Volturi geschickt. Die Angst um Bella und schlimme Schuldgefühle trieben mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Carlisle hatte mir aufgetragen, Bella das zu sagen. Ich hatte ihm schon gestern von meiner Vision erzählt. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie Carlisles Plan aussah, doch ich zwang mich, seiner Jahrhunderte langen Erfahrung zu vertrauen, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel.  
Carlisle hatte doch bis jetzt immer Recht gehabt. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt falsch liegen? Ich fragte mich, wie die anderen wohl auf die Wahrheit reagieren würden. Edward würde mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit durchdrehen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, meine Gedanken vor ihm zu verbergen, doch Carlisle hatte mich darum gebeten.  
Mein Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Was, wenn die Volturi Bella doch umbrachten? Ich wäre Schuld daran! Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett und vor allem Edward würden mich hassen. Verzweifelt verbarg ich den Kopf in den Händen. Ich hörte sie irgendwo nördlich im Wald. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würden nachhause kommen.  
Ich würde ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten können. Carlisle hatte Esme, Edward, Rose und Emmett zur Jagd überredet, damit sie nicht zuhause waren, wenn die Volturi eintrafen.  
ihre Schritte kamen immer näher und schon hörte ich sie auf den Verandatreppen.  
"Alice, was ist los?" Jasper kam außer sich vor Sorge ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt.  
Edward, Emmett, Rose und Esme folgten ihm unsicher.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rose sanft. Ich beachtete sie nicht, sondern sah Carlisle an, der soeben herein gekommen war.  
"Ist alles nach Plan verlaufen?" Ich nickte.  
"Was für ein Plan?", fragte Emmett und blickte irritiert zwischen uns hin und her.  
"Wo ist Bella?", fauchte Edward plötzlich. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich förmlich. In Gedanken übersetzte ich mein Lieblingsbuch ins japanische, um Edward ja nichts zu verraten.  
"Jetzt sag schon wo sie ist, Alice!" Jas starrte mich ungeduldig an.  
"Sag du es ihnen, Carlisle!", schluchzte ich. "Ich musste sie gehen lassen..."  
"Gehen lassen?", brüllte Edward.  
"Wir müssen etwas tun, Carlisle!", schrie er panisch. "Edward...", begann Carlisle besorgt. Plötzlich biss Edward sich mit aller Kraft in die geballte Faust. "Nein!" Er hatte in Carlisles Gedanken die Antwort auf seine Fragen gefunden.  
"Beruhige dich Edward. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass es bei der Drohung der Volturi nicht ausschließlich um Bella ging. Ihre Gabe ist etwas sehr mächtiges, doch das allein würde sie nie dazu bringen, Bella umzubringen. Sie würden alles dafür geben, um jemanden wie sie in ihren Reihen begrüßen zu können." Carlisles Gesicht war von Sorgenfalten überzogen.  
"Was soll das heißen?" Jasper trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Edward stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie es ihm gerade gehen musste. Wenn ich daran dacht, das Jasper etwas zustoßen könnte...  
"Den Volturi geht es um unsere Familie! Sie haben Angst, weil wir ihnen inzwischen fast ebenbürtig sind. Bellas besondere Gabe war nur ein Vorwand, um unsere gesamte Familie auslöschen zu können. Die Volturi werden Bella kein Haar krümmen, solange sie tut, was sie sagen. Denn eine Gabe wie die ihre, begehren sie um ein vielfaches mehr als Alices oder deine, Edward. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um uns alle zu retten, besteht darin, es Bella zu ermöglichen sich den Volturi auszuliefern. Als letzten Ausweg wird sie sich ihnen anschließen. Nur so können wir Bellas Leben und auch die unseren retten."  
Edward starrte Carlisle an. "Du hast sie zu den Volturi geschickt?", keuchte er. "Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Wären wir mit ihr gegangen, hätten die Volturi uns angegriffen und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass Bella nur zugesehen hätte, wie wir nach und nach vor ihren Augen getötet werden? Sie hätte uns verteidigt und damit ihren eigenen Tod besiegelt."  
Esme schluchzte auf und auch Rose weinte ohne eine einzige Träne zu vergießen. Emmett und Jasper waren wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
"Warum hast du das vor uns geheim gehalten?", fragte Edward. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz oder die Wut die Überhand gewann. Carlisle presste fest die Lippen aufeinander. "Du hättest sie nicht gehen lassen, Edward..."  
"Natürlich hätte ich das nicht! Bella bedeutet euch nicht das, was sie mir bedeutet. Ich hätte mich lieber mit ihr den Volturi angeschlossen, als sie alleine zu lassen! Ihr habt sie verraten!", brüllte er und schlug mit solch einer Wucht auf den Esstisch, das dieser krachend in sich zusammenbrach. "Edward, bitte! Bella ist uns genauso wichtig wie dir! Sie wird nicht ewig bei den Volturi bleiben, sondern nur für drei oder vier Jahre. Wir werden sie dort gemeinsam wieder rausholen und dabei die Volturi zerstören, aber um das zu schaffen brauche ich Zeit, genug Leute und eine Menge Glück." Edward ließ sich verzweifelt auf einen Stuhl fallen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. "Wir können dich nicht entbehren, Junge!"  
"Es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte ich.  
"Du hättest wenigstens uns einweihen können!", rief Emmett wütend.  
"Es war schon so schwer genug, es vor Edward geheim zu halten", antwortete Carlisle müde.  
"Was passiert, wenn Bella nach ein paar Jahren gar nicht mehr weg von de Volturi will? Sie ist ein junger Vampir und noch sehr formbar", warf Jasper ein. Er schien in den wenigen Minuten um Jahre gealtert zu sein.  
"Oder, wenn Bella sich weigert, sich den Volturi anzuschließen, habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht? -Sie werden sie umbringen!", sagte Edward bitter. Seine Worte trafen mich mit der Wucht von Faustschlägen.


End file.
